Intezar
by mithi
Summary: hlo guys going to update my first fic. hope u like. dis include dareya,rajvi, abhirika...also going add some new characters...Story complete
1. Chapter 1

Hlo everyone. This is my first story.. Hope u guys like it..  
Intezar.

Chapter 1  
A young ,handsome boy sitting on dinning table nd calling someone  
He: gydiya kahan ho? Jldi kro hme late ho rha ha. Yr where's my coffe.  
She: bhai yeh rhi coffee jldi kro late ho jayega. Ajj unka b'day ha unke ane se pehle hme puhanchna ha.  
He: Pta ha shreya ajj tere Daya sir ka B'day ik mahine se preparation kr ri ho une surprise dene k liye.  
Shreya: offo bhaiya vo apke bhi Daya sir ha sirf mere nhi. Aur vaise bhi jb apko pyr hoga tb pta chlega.  
He: oh tum meri shadi to bhul hi jao. Pyr vyr aur Insp. Sachin impossoble. Chlo ab fir chikhogi late kra diya.  
( Here in my story Sachin and shrya r sibblings nd shreya luv Daya sir).

Meantime in another house a old man having his breakfast with his wife and an aged woman..  
Man: sneha aaj mein late ho gya to sb gdbd ho jyega nyi doc join krne wali ha.  
Sneha: Doc Saab khana to think se khayiye nhi honge aap late  
Dr.:Mrs. salunkhe ajj kuch aur bhi ha apke ladle ka jnmdin.  
Sneha: Dr. Saab Maine use wish kr dya ha sham ko party ha app bhi a Jana tym se.  
mean time a dark,tall and handsome guy came while talking an phn.  
Guy: han jaan pta ha nhi aunga tumhe pick krne. Aaj to tum busy ho thik ha bureau mein milte ha byee luv u.  
he cuts the call. and come towards dinning area and say.  
gm mom.  
Sneha: gud mrng breakfast krlo.  
Rajat: nhi mom late ho RHA ha.  
(he comes toward aged lady nd kissed her cheek nd say) gud mrng sexy.  
aged woman: gud mrng. Rajat sham ko mujhe le Jana a k knhi direct chle jao.  
Rajat: come on dadi u r my first luv apki jgh kisi ko ni to proirty ho meri.  
: Rajat , meri car servicing mein di ha. mujhe lab drop kr dena  
Rajat while making faces: to dusri gadi le jayiye Dr. Saab .  
Dadi: rajat papa ko sath le jao  
dusri gadi hme chahiye.  
Rajat while irritating: OK dadi. (while looking at Dr. salunkhe)dadi ne bola isiliye leja ra hu. main bhr wait kr rha hu a jayiye.(nd he leaves)  
Dr. salunkhe also left.  
Sneha: pta ni ma kya ho gya ha Rajat apne hi papa se itni nfrt. kitna pyr tha dono mein jb se vaps Mumbai aya ha tb se ekdm bdl .Saab trs gye ha uske muh se papa sun ne k liys.  
Dadi:sneha fikr na kro SB thik hoga.  
Scene shifted to buerau  
Shraya: Pankaj ye le cake rkh de. Nikhil kya kr RHA ha yeh phool hta vhan se.  
meanwhile Rajat enters.  
All jump to him..  
shreya: Rajat sir purvi ne kuch btaya k KB tk ayegi vo.  
Nikhil: sir Daya sir late to ni ayenge.  
Pnkaj: Sir apne ne lunch order kiya.  
Rajat is confused by this sudden interrogation while sachin is smiling. Rajat goes toward him n say  
Rajt: bcha le yr kya ho gya in sb ko  
Sachin: khud hi sbhalo kis ne kaha tha Daya sir ki behn ko ptane k liye.  
Rajat hurriedly. rushed out of bureau..  
Its almost 9 am But there is no sign of Daya.

Finally Done with first chappy . plz read it and give suggestion to make my writing bttr.


	2. Chapter 2

Hlo guys

Thnx for reviews nd suggestions

Recap: we read in lst chappy, all were doing preparations for daya's birthday. Shreya nd Sachin r sibblings. Rajat is Dr. Salunkhe's son.

Ab age...

Same mrng at 8:30AM

A big Mansion..

An old man is sitting in hall talking to his family. He's looking so annoyed.

Old man: tum sb k laad pyr ne bigad rkha ha use. Apni mn mrzi krta ha hr wqt. Lekin yeh koi mazak ni ha. Ab hme hi kuch krna pdega uske bhrose nhi reh skte.

Son: but Dad hum use force ni kr skte. Vo smjhdar ha.

Dad: lekin Abhijeet akhir kb tk uski mn mrzi chlegi. 8 saal Abhijeet 8 Saal km ni hote. Vo hai k kucch smjhna hi ni chahta.

Abhi: aap shi ha dad pr hm zbrdsti to ni kr skte. Bacha ni ha vo.

Dad: Abhi tum smjhna kyu ni chahte. Agr tum hi ni smjhoge to use kaise smjhaoge.

Abhi: Dad mujhe yeh sb shi ni lg rha baki aap dekh lijiye. Kyu Tarika Purvi tumhe kya lgta ha.

Purvi: Dad bhayia sahi keh rhe ha. We can't force him. But bhayia dad bhi to sahi keh rhe ha 8 saal km nhi hote. Kyu bhabi aap ko kya lgta ha.

Tarika: U r ryt Purvi. But ab hme hi koi action lena hoga vrna Daya to kisi ki ni sunega.

Father: ryt Tarika ab hme hi koi strict action lena hoga.

meantime a phn rang father pick the call.

Hello ACP Pradhyuman speaking. He left while talking on phn.

Abhi: Purvi tum baat krna Daya se. Meri to vo sunega nhi.

Purvi: na baba na bhayia mujhe kyu fsa re ha. Aap baat kijiye na. Aise krte ha bhabhi aap baat kijiye na chhote bhayia se.

Tarika(shocked) main ? Pagal ho gye ho dono ya subah subh pee rkhi ha. Na mujhe mrna ni ha subh subh. Main ni krti us se baat.

Meanwhile ACP sir entered after ended call

ACP: toh kya socha tum logo ne. Kon krega Daya se baat.  
Khair chhodo agr laad saab a jaye to chla jaye. 12 bje tk bureau puhanchna ha..hai kahan vo..

Meanwhile Daya comes wearing white shirt and blue jeans..

Daya: (while touching Acp sir feets) gud mrng Dad.

ACP: Happy b' day Daya.

Daya: thnx Dad.

Abhijit ( while hugging him) Happy Birthday yr

purvi: Happy birthday bhai

Daya : thnx chhutki and thnx abhi

Tarika (while feeding him sweets) Happy birthday daya.

Daya: Thankyou bhabhi

Abhi: Dad main chlta hu ja kr sb preparations dekh leta hu. Aap sb half an hour tk a jana.  
Bye

ACP: OK Abhi

Abhi left.

Purvi, tarika and ACP sir exchanging glances. But Daya noticed them and. Said

Daya: agr ap log fir se vhi baat krna chahte ha to m nt interested.

ACP: kyu Daya kyu nhi krni baat. Akhir prblm kya ha. Bolo daya ab chup kyu ho.

Tarika: Papa plz aaj nhi ajj daya ka birthday ha. Hm fir kbhi baat krte ha.

ACP: pr Tarika

Tarika: plz papa

ACP nodded..

( here Abhirika is married, daya purvi nd abhi r sibblings. Acp sir thier father)

Scene shifted to. Bureau

Outside the bureau Rajat was standing and thinking , smthng..

Sachin came and tapped his shoulder.

Sachin: kya soch re ho?

Rajat: bs yhi k sbko work mode pe kaise layu.

Sachin: Purvi se baat kro aur puccho kb tk a rhe ha.

Rajat: yr un sb ke swalo se picha chhudaya to tum a gye. Vaise bhi tumhari bst frnd ha tum bhi to pucch skte ho.

Sachin(while doing drama): haye re phuti kismt meri . ab Purvi hmari bst frnd kahan rhi.  
(While pointing toward himself) ab is bst frnd pe yeh boy frnd bhari pd gya( now he is pointing toward Rajat)

Rajat(while hitting his shoulder)  
12 bje tk a jayenge. Aur haan vo main uska boy frnd ni hu fiance hu. Smjhe. Chlo ab shreya ko chhod sbko kam pe lgana ha.

Sachin: shreya ko kyu nhi?

Rajat: yr tume lgta ha vo aaj kam kregi.

Sachin: Rajat kya yahan sirf shrya hi apne daya sir ki diwani ha. Zra aas pass nzr ghumao aur bhi log shreya ko competition de rhe ha daya sir k mamle mein.

Rajat: thik ha shreya k sath nikhil ko bhi chhoot de dete ha.

While laughing they go inside and told everyone to do their work.

Scene shifted to an orphanage

A girl of nearly 25 yrs is sitting nd she is surrounded by kids of orphanage. She is singing.  
(Guys m adding a punjabi song here. )

Tang sajjan di hr pl rehndi Kallya rata dil nu rloundiya

Hun ni jeena tere bin Oooo sajjna Hun ni jeena tere bin Oooo sajjna sajjna sajjna

Rul rul akhiya meri thkiya Tnu kyu na pyr disda janejana Tnu kyu na pyr disda janejana

Hun ni jeena...

Sametime Abhijeet reach orphanage. He heard this voise nd lost in it...

Mahi mere kol aja Dil nu tatol aja Sara jagg chhod aja Rasta da udeek di main..

Banjr zmeen dil di Pyasi hi suk di Tere bajo ve main adhi diljaniya...

O dil diya gallan dil hi ni sunda 2 Kmle dil nu main kive smjhava Kmle dil nu main kive smjhava

Hun ni jeena tere bina ..

Abhijeet is totally engrossed in song. He can feel the pain in voice. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder..

Man: hello Abhijeet ji, main Suresh aap se baat huyi thi meri. Main hi iss orphanage ka manager hu.

Abhi: yeh gana kon ga rha achhi avaz ha kafi drd ha.

Suresh: sir aap hi k trh koi bcho k sath wqt bitane ayi thi. Kisi dost ka jnmdin mnane. Chlo aap se milva deta hu.

They move toward her but they couldn't find her.

Manager: bacho didi kahan ha.

A kid: sir didi to chli gyi.

Manger: ok

Meanwhile Daya enters with rest family.

Abhi: a gye acha huya. Chlo ab bachho ko gifts do.

Daya: ok

Manager: bht acha kaam kr rhe ha aap is trh se in bacho ki zrurte bhi puri ho jati ha. Vrna hmare funds sufficient nhi hote.

Acp: hm in sb k liye zyada kuchh to ni kr skte pr inhe apni khushiyo mein shamil to kr hi skte ha.

Meanwhile some kids come towards Daya nd wish him.

Kids: Happy b'day Daya uncle.

All are surprised bciz they didn't tell them abt Daya' s b'day till now.

Daya: thankyou bacho pr tumhe kaise pta k mera ajj b'day ha.

Kids: didi ne btaya.

Daya: Tarika purvi tumne btaya.

Both nodded as no.

Kids: are uncle inhone nhi btaya apse pehle ik didi ayi thi unhone btaya aur cake bhi kata tha aur hm sbko gift bhi diye.

All were surprised to listen them.

Kids: pr Daya uncle aap to busy the isiliye didi akeli ayi pr ab aap to a gye.

Daya(try to think abt this mistry girl) haan beta vo bs abhi free huya to a gya.

Abhi: Manager saab aap bta skte ha kya naam tha us ldki ka

Manager: haan sir uska naam ha

Abhi: main to nhi janta ise tum mein se koi janta ho. (All shook their head as no)Aur daya tum kya sochne lge knhi koi purani gf to nhi.

Daya: nhi Abhi main ni janta kisi pari vri ko.

ACP:chlo ab baatein band kro Jo krne aye ha vo kro.

Purvi: haan Dad sahi keh rhe ha hme bureau bhi to jana ha.

Tarika: Purvi tumhe bureau jane ki jldi ha ya apne Rajat sir se milne ki.

Purvi(blushing) bhabhi app bhi na.

While doing chitchat they distributed gifts among kids and leave.

Scene shifted to palace.

Security guards r roaming all over the palace. A open jeep enter the palace. Guards salute when jeep enter. A beautiful girl come out of jeep. She enters the hall of palace. An old but modern women come to her.

Old lady: beta kahan thi aap. Hm kbse apka wait kr rhe ha.

Girl: oh come on mom apko pta ha fir aap mujh se ye swal jwab kyu krti ha. Jst leave yr.

Mom: hum ma ha apki itna hk bhi nhi ha hmara. Aur vaise bhi aap koi ordinary ldki nhi ha aap princess ha is empire ki to aap princess ki trh rhiye

Girl: for God sake mom mujhe apni lyf apne hisab se jine dijiye ek aam ldki ki trh.

Mom: aap smjhti kyu ni ha. Aur vaise pta ha hme kahan thi aap. Ek baat aur pyasa kuye(well) k pas jata ha na k kuya pyase k pass.

Girl: mrs. Oberai plz mujhe late ho rha ha mujhe koi intrest ni ha apki in bato maaf kijiye.

Mom: listen beta but her conversation remain incomplete bcoz girl leaves in anger.

Mom( towards an aged woman): ma aap hi smjhayiye inhe aap ki baat to sunti ha aur manti bhi.

Aged lady: nandini hm baat krte ha pr hme ni lgta k vo manegi.

Girl enters her room nd check her wardrobe nd took a diary. There's a photograph of her with a guy. She pick the photograph nd a tear slipped from her eyes.

Girl: 5 saal ho gye ha us ek incident ko, hme alag huye. Merit glti kya thi Oberai's ki beti hona ya ek rich family se belong krna ya tumse pyr krna. Bolo na singham...tumhe yhi lgta ha na k main tumhare layak nhi pr main khud ko tumhare layak sabit kr k rhungi.

She kept pic nd diary inside wardrobe. And get ready for first day of her new beginning.

She's thinking abt something.  
Nd say mujhe intezar ha Singham apne us intezar k khtm hone ka..

Scene shifted to hall.

Girl: ok dadi ma ja ri hu shayad shaam ko late ho jaye.

Dadi: bache kuch khalo.

Girl: nhi dadi ma aaj fast ha mera.

Dadi: beta kyu krti ha aap yeh sb.  
Hme bht fikr ha apki.

Girl: dadi ma main ab bdi ho gyi hu aap itni chinta mt kijiye accha main chlti hu. Bye

Girl leaves.

Scene shifted to bureau:

ACP, tarika nd purvi enter inside.

Shreya came toward door nd checking outside but aftr few sec she come back nd disappointed.  
She asked

Shreya: ACP sir Daya sir ni aye.

ACP: nhi shreya daya aaj ni ayega.

Sherya (shocked) what? Pr kyu unhone mujhe to ni btaya aisa kaisa kr skte ha vo, ane do unhe

And she heard a loud voice of laughter. And she understood that ACP sir is head is down in shyness.

All were enjoying this but they saw enters bureau and he's looking very angry.

ACP:kyu salunkhe kya huya shkl pe bara kyu bje ha.

Sachin: han sir kya huya gussa kyu ha.

Dr.: gussa nu hu disappointed hu tumhari generation se.

Sachin: kyu sir hmari generation ne kya bigaad diya apka.

Dr: ek number k careless aur kaamchor ho tum sb. Ajj ek nyi forensic expert join krne wali thi pr madam ne aaj hi ka leave le liya.

ACP: koi baat ni. Vaise yaad aya aaj hme bhi ek nya officer join krne wala ha.

Dr.: are ACP b'day boy kahan ha.

In excitement shreya interrupt: Dr. Saab main bhi inse yhi pucch rhi hu pr yeh hai k bta hi ni rhe.

ACP(keeping his hand on shreya's head)bs Abhijeet k sath ata hi hoga. Freddy niche nzr rkho jaise hi vo aye lights off kr dena.

Freddy: jee sir.

Freddy goes outside to keep watch.

After few minutes he saw car of duo so he rush inside and inform them abt arrival of duo.

In parking of bureau

Duo rushed out of car. Abhiheet is saying something but Daya din't pay attention he's in deep thinking. Abhi pressed his shoulder and say

Abhi: kya ha Daya kb se dekh rha hu knhi khoye khoye se preshani ha. Mujhe btao.

Daya: nhi Abhi koi prblm ni ha chlo ab.

They rushed.

Abhi is behind and Daya is at front. He's at entrance of bureau but its dark bcz all the lights were off. He couldn't able to see. Suddenly he collided with something. Then he realised he collided with a person.

Then lights get on all were shocked after seeing scenerio.

To be continued...

So finally done with this chappy.  
N sry bcoz main dareya scenes add ni kr payi. Nxt chappy mein definitly dareya aur rajvi scene hoga.

So why were all shocked? Wht did they see.

Hope u guys like it aur plz reviews nd suggestion dena mt bhulna. Try kiya lst se btr likhne ka...  



	3. Chapter 3

More

**1** of **935**

Web Clip

\- 'Cyborg' mauls Tweet with 46-second TKO - 3 hours ago

**Chappter 3**

Inbox

x

** 01 01 **

14:21 (2 hours ago)

to me

Hlo everyone

Thnx for reviews.

NOTE: last chap mein orphanage mein jo mystery girl thi maine uska naam diya tha pr vo chap mmein ni aya toh uska naam abhi bta ri hu .Her name is .

...

Recap: sb Daya se kuch baat krna chahte ha pr koi bhi baat krne se dr rhe ha. And bureau mein sb kucch dekh k shock reh jate ha.

Ab age:

All saw that Daya held a girl from waist. They both r lost.

Suddenly Abhijeet enters n saw all with shocked expression. Abhijeet try to handle situation nd  
Say

Abhi: yr kya huya aise kyu khde ho jaise bhoot dekh liya ho. Wish to kro Daya ko.

All: Happy b'day sir

Daya nd girl come out of trance nd Daya said thanku

Shreya(suspectly): yeh kya ho rha ha Daya.

Daya: vo kuch ni Shreya. vo andhera tha to tkra gye yeh gire na to pkd liya..

Shreya: koi baat ni Daya.

Then Shreya comes nd hugged Daya n say

Happy B' day daya. Aap hmesha khush rho.

Daya (hugging her back) thankyou shreya

But Dr. Salunkhe interrupts: Shreya tum apne daya sir se baad mein gle mil lena zra hme bhi mouka do tumhare Daya sir ko wish krne ka..

Shreya separated from Daya while blushing.

Dr: Happy B' day Daya. khush rho.

Daya while touching his feet thankyou sir.

Nikhil(while hugging)happy birthday sir.

Rajat: Happy birthday sir

Daya: thanks to all

Pankaj: Daya sir sirf thnx se kaam ni chlega. Cake to kaat do apke b'day k chakkr mein shreya ne bht kaam kraya.

Shreya: chl bhukhad pizza bhi to khilaya.

Pankaj: thik ha. Pr Daya sir bhookh lgi ha.

Rajat: don't wry Pankaj maine khana order kr diya ha. Ajj ka lunch meri trf se.

Sachin: wah Rajat abhi se apne hone wale saale saab ka itna khyaal k apni jeb se lunch krwa re

Rajat while blushing: nhi yr aise ni ha. Vo to bs aise hi.

Freddy: sir vo to hum sb jante ha. K sari khudai ek trf joru ka bhai ek trf. After all purvi k bhai ha to itna to bnta ha.

All were enjoying but someone is watching them silently.A girl who collided with Daya she comes toward Daya, forward her hand and say

Happy B'day Daya. may u live long.

All attention is toward her now. Girl wears a blue jeans and check formal shirt.

Daya: thankyou

Abhi: tum kon ho aur Daya ko kaise janti ho?

Girl: vo sry .

Abhi: sry?

Girl: main kb se yahan khdi hokr aap sbki batein sun ri hu to pta chla k Daya ka aaj b'day ha.

Purvi: vo to thik ha lekin tum ho kon?

Girl: sry m Angel.

Pankaj interrupted: tum pari ho. Let me guess aasmaan se utri ho Daya sir ki b' day wish puri krne.

Freddy: aasman ki pari. Plz meri wish puri krdo meri wife mujhse ghr ka kaam na kraye. Na hi mujhse jhgda kre.

All burst in laughter except Pankaj.  
He's thinking smthng. Purvi asked him

Panaj: kya huya kya soch rha ha?

Pankaj( toward new girl) tum pari ho to tumhare pnkh kahan ha aur tumhari jadu ki chhdi kahan ha.

Angel(new girl toward ACP) Hlo sir, m sr. Insp Angel. Meri joining ha aaj.

ACP: oh toh tum ho Angel. Maine socha tha k koi mature ldki hogi is post k liye but tum toh kafi young ho.

Angel: Sir halat insan ko wqt se pehle mature bna deta ha..

Acp welcome her nd introduce her to others.

Dr. salunkhe : acha bhai hm to chle sham party mein milte Tarika... Nd they rushed out of bureau.

ACP: Angel aaj Daya ka b'day ha ghr mein chhoti c party rkhi ha to tum zrur ana.

Angel: thanks for invite sir but sry main nhi a skti.

Purvi: pr kyu mam.

Angel: mam tum mujhe mam kyu bula ri ho. Call me angel.

Shreya: PR aap to senior ha toh apka naam kaise le skte ha.

Angel: mana k post wise senior hu pr experience aur umr mein to tum log senior ho so mera naam loge to acha lgega.

Purvi: but

Angel: thik ha tum log mujhe mam bulao main tumhe mam bulangi done.

Shreya &amp; Purvi(together) no. Hum mam ni bulaynge.

Pankaj: so frnds?

Angel: sure why nt.

All shake hand with her except Daya bcz he is busy in file or he's pretending. But pankaj is thinking something then Nikhil asked:

Oye pankaj kya huya kahan khoya ha.

Pankaj(toward angel) vo tum hsti nhi ho jb se ayi ho ek smile bhi ni ki tumne.

Her face got pale nd she say(stramming)  
N...hi vo vo... aisa ni ha bs bina mtlb k ni hsti. Jb koi baat hogi to zrur hsungi.

Acp told all to do work.  
All r engrosed in signal something to purvi. And move out.

After sometimes purvi also moved out.

Scene shifted to record room:

Rajat is waiting for Purvi. She comes and hugged him frm behind.

Rajat: mil gya tym

Purvi: sry na rajat u knw aaj but RAJAT interrupted...

Han tumhare Daya bhai ka b'day ha aur pehle pooja fir orphanage bechare mujh gareeb k liye to tym hi nhi. haina...

Purvi: I luv u na baby nd kissed his cheek.

Rajat: huh bs itna hi

Purvi(getting wht he asked for but) kya itna hi...

Rajat(holding her face in palms) to tumhe ni give her a seductive looks. Pulled her close nd they were inch far frm one other.

He tries to kiss but Purvi try to move but Rajat held her frm wrist.  
Nd say.

Rajat: kahan jaa ri ho. Punishment to puri kro.

Purvi: plz Rajat but her sentence left incomplete bcz Rajat blocked her mouth. one sided kiss turned into passionate one. After few minutes they separated.

Suddenly they heard some voices.  
There were Sachin nd Nikhil

Sachin &amp; Nik(while covering thier eyes with hands) humne kucch ni dekha.

Purvi leaves while goes toward them n say

Rajat: abhi ana tha tumhe aur yeh nautakhi bnd kro. Bachu jb tumhe pyr hoga tb pta chlega .

Sachin:chl chhod yr hm file lene aye ha vo lete ha aur chlte ha.

Nik: jee sir. Vaise pyr k bare mein kya khyaal ha apka.

Rajat: kya baat ha nikhil babu pyr vyr n all kya chkr ha.

Nik: vo nhi sir aise hi.

They took file nd trio moves out.

Inside bureau

All were engrossed in work except two people of course one is our shreya who is busy in staring Daya. But Daya is engrossed in anything. He is thinking something.

Daya(thinks) lekin vo vapis kaise a skti thi. Mtlb un sb ne jhooth bola mujhse. Ab to mera shk ykeen mein bdl gya ha. Orphange mein vhi thi pr yeh nhi hona chahiya kyu hota hain mere sath. In frustration he banged his wrist on glass table present here

A loud noise distract everyone nd all attention is toward this voice nd Daya. His hand is bleeding heavily. All rushed toward him. Shreya take his hand in hers and say

Shreya: yeh kya kiya krte ha itna gussa. She is cleaning his wound.

Angel comes with first aid box.  
Nd say

Angel: lao Shreya main dwai lga du aur band aid lga du.

Shreya leave Daya's hand nd nodded as yes. Angel held his hand nd starts applying medicine. Daya staring her continuously nd say

kyu kr rhi ho yeh sb.

Shreya interrupt: Apko chot ayi ha isiliye Angel medicine lga ri ha. aur kyu kregi

Angel: Daya kyu dete ho khud ko tkleef. Khud ko hi chot lga di. Lo ho gya. nd she moves.

Daya: yeah chot to bhr jayegi pr Jo jkhm dil pe ha unka kya. Jkhm bhi vo Jo apno ne diye ha..

After listening this Shreya and Angel stood stunned at their place.

Meantime ACP comes n say

Chlo 4 bj gye ha ab ghr jao. 7 bje tk party ha a Jana..

All: yes sir.

Acp toward Angel: Angel tum party mein nhi a ri ho to yeh file complete kr k kl 10 bje headquarters mein submit kr dena.

Angel: yes sir

All moved out but Daya stops n turn towards Angel n say

Daya: mujhe tumse baat krni ha. kl tumhe vnhi miluga.

Nd without waiting for her rply he leaves.

Scene shifted to Rajat's home.

Rajat reaches n say: mom,dadi aap ready ho.

Sneha: han Rajat chlo, bhi a gye.

Rajat: dadi chlo na yr.

Dadi: dekho Sneha kaise atur ho rha apne sasural jane ko.

Rajat: oh no yr meri Darling to yahan ha to mujhe jane ki jldi nhi.

Dadi: thik ha to main aur Rajat ni ayenge.

Rajat(shocked):kya nhi dadi mujhe purvi ko us dress mein dekhna ha.

All r laughing see him like this.

Dr. Salunkhe : ab chlo Rajat.

aap mom ko le k jao main akela a jaunga dadi k sath.

Dr. Salunkhe: main pucch ni rha hu bol rha hu. Hum log sath mein jayenge. Beti ka sasural ha to kucch to Socho.

Rajat: thik ha sirf didi k liye.

&amp; they left.

Scene shifted to Sachin's car

Shreya: bhayia stop the car.

Sachin: kya huya.

Shreya: flowers bhayia vo lene ha Daya k liya.

Sachin stop the car.

Shreya moved out nd goes toward flower shop. Sachin phn rings nd then he comes out of car.

Suddenly a scooty comes toward him. But he is so engrossed in call so he didn't noticed. Then a girl come to him and pushed him  
Sachin was shocked with sudden attack. He said

Sachin: Pagal ho. Dmag khrab ha. roads pe logo ko dhke maar rhi ho.

She: dmag mera ni tumhara khraab ha. Beech sdk mein phn pe baat kr rhe ho. Agr main break na lgati to abhi ud jte

Sachin: kaisi ldki ho baat krne ki tmeez ni ha

She: ha lekin paglo se aise hi baat krti hu.

Sachin: u dekho but remain incomplete bcoz she left

Sachin stood there in anger. Meantime Shreya comes. N say

Chlo bhayia

Sachin: huh

And they drove to Daya's home.

Scene shifted to Pradhuman's Mansion

Mansion is beautifully decorated.  
So many guests are there. ACP sir is welcoming guests at door. Tarika is roaming all over the hall n give instructions to waiters and servants. Suddenly someone pulled here .She's shocked with this.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum ... Shrm ni ati tumhe.

Abhijeet(while hugging her) apni wife ko hug krna paap ha.

Tarika: hto bhi papa aur sb ha dekho Rajat a gya n she leaves.

Abhi: Bhai ko dekh k pati ko bhul gyi not fair...

Tarika goes toward hug him

Tarika: kaise ho subah to baat bhi ni huyi. Aur kya sun ri hu main

Rajat interupped: didi yr mil to lo ate hi swal jwab ap forensic expert ho ya Cid officer.

Tarika: chup dramebaaj vo dekh Purvi bhi a gyi.

Rajat leaves

Tarika toward Dr. Salunkhe: dad kya huya fir jhgda kiya

Dr. Nhi tarika aisi koi baat ni

Sneha: Tarika bache kaise ho aur mera ladla kahan ha.

Tarika pointing toward staircase vo rha apka Ladla.

Sneha goes toward staircase.n she heard a voice:

Chhoti ma

Sneha turned with a big smile: happy b'day Daya

Daya while hugging her: chhoti ma aap itna late kyu ho gye. Main apka wait kr rha hu kb se.

Sneha: OK sry baba tumhare uncle ka wait kr ri thi.

Daya: chlo choti ma Dad bula re ha..

All were busy in different things. Rajvi is busy in their luvy dovy talks. Freddy nd pankaj is busy in tasting dishes. Abhijit is busy with Tarika. Daya is busy with his Choti is busy in staring him.n Sachin is still angry on that girl.

Suddenly they heard a voice of attentions toward him. He is standing on stage holding mike.

ACP: ladies &amp; gentlemen aap sb yahan aye hmari khusiyo mein shamil huye us k liye shukriya. In khushiyo ko ab hmne dugna krne ka socha ha. Aur mujhe yeh btate hu bht khushi ho rhi ha k hmne Daya aur Shreya ki shadi fix kr di ha.

All clapped in joyness &amp; congratulating shreya. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Yeh shadi nhi ho skti" all turned towards voice n all became shocked to see the person..

Continued...

So finally I wrote this chapter.

So any guesses k kon ha vo jo yeh shadi ni hone dena chahta.  
Daya Angel se kya baat krna chahta ha?

Guys abhi Dareya romance update krna thoda mushkil ha reason nxt mein chap pta chlega. Baki rajvi n Abhirika to ha hi.

Thanks for support.

Keep reviewing aur btana kaisa lga.

Till then bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hlo

hope k apko psnd a rha . ab apka intezar khtm hoga qki is chap se ek ek kr k suspense khulne shuru ho jayege.  
_ Chapter 4

all were happy nd celebrating the news of Dareya's marriage. but suddenly they heard a voice..

"yeh shadi nhi ho skti"

all turn toward the voice n became shock to see the person. then Sachin says

Sachin: yeh aap kya keh rhe ha yeh shadi kyu ni ho skti.

Person: bol diya na nhi ho skti mtlb nhi ho skti.

ACP: pr kyu Daya kyu ni hi skti yeh shadi

Daya(stubbornly): main jawab dena zruri nhi smjhta.

Tarika: pr kyu Daya koi vjh to hogi

Daya: haan bhabhi vjh ha na . main yeh shadi nhi krna chahta.

Sachin: sir aap meri behn ki feelings k sath khilwad ni kr skte. vo apse kitna pyr krti ha aur aap

Abhijeet: Daya yr ek baar vjh to bta de. agr vjh jayaz huyi to main tere sath hu.

Daya: bhai nhi krni mujhe shadi. bs aur koi vjh nhi ha.

Abhi: to kb krega shadi. ajj 38 ka ho gya ha Daya but Daya interrupted

Daya: yr Abhi main kbhi shadi ni krunga.

Purvi: pr kyu bhayia. Shreya mein koi kmi ha Jo aap mna kr rhe ha.

Daya: nhi purvi koi kmi nhi ha blki Shreya to bht achhi ha kya sirf isiliye main us se shadi kru k usmein koi kmi nhi. aisa ha to kya tum sachin se shadi krogi kyunki us mein koi kmi ni.

Rajat: sir vo baat alag ha. aap khud bhi to Shreya se shadi krna chahte the.

Daya: kon se zmane ki baat kr rhe ho Rajat. chahta tha Shreya se shadi krna pr vo baat 7 saal pehle ki ha na ki aaj ki.

Daya is arguing with all. he is so much angry. but in all of this Shreya is standing like statue nd she is nt reacting to anything.

Sachin while holding shreya: Daya sir meri behn k sath aap aisa kyu kr rhe ha vo aap se kitna pyr krti 8 saalo se sirf apka intezar kr rhi ha. uske pyr aur intezar ka yeh sila kyu de rhe ha aap.

Daya: intezar maine kaha tha krne ko jo mujhe bta re ho. puchho is se kitni baar bola ha shreya se k vo agge bdh jaye bhul jaye mujhe pr yeh nhi mani. to plz Sachin is intezar ka ehsan mt jtao mujhpe.

Sachin: Daya sir aap yeh shi ni kr rhe . aap to ...  
but Shreya interupted

Shreya: bs kijiye aap sb Daya se koi kucch nhi khega.

Sachin: pr gudiya.. Shreya interrupted

bhayia plz Sachin nodded.

Shreya moves toward Daya n say: sirf ek swal Daya kyu kr rhe ha aap aisa.

Daya:mt puchho Shreya main jwab nhi de paunga.

Shreya: sir I insist ek baar vjh bta dijiye. chliye mera ksoor hi bta dijiye.

Daya's patience level is over till now .in so much anger he held Shreya's arm tightly n say

Daya: vjh janna chahti ho to suno vjh ho tum. yeh meri zindagi ha shreya yahan tumhari mrzi nhi chlegi k jb mn kiya a gyi jb mn kiya chle gyi. (his grip become more tighter)

Shreya(cried) Mtlb kya ha apka.

Daya: yaad kro Shreya aaj se saat saal pehle main tumse apne dil ki baat nhi keh paya tha to tumne kisi aur se shadi k liye han krdi blki tum janti thi k main tumse pyr krta hu.

Shreya: pr sir us waqt halaat hi aise the aur maine shadi bhi to nhi ki us se sirf apke liye aur us wqt mujhe to bilkul ni pta tha k aap k dil mein kya ha.

Daya: pyr krti thi na mujhse to kyu ni smjhi mere dil ki baat. He paused for few minutes. bs Shreya purani baatein ab yhi khtm krte ha.

Shreya: sir vo fikr jo aap krte ha meri ,vo concern vo sb kya ha boliye na sir

Daya: yeah sch ha k I care for u bcz tum meri bht achi dost ho. pr vo pyr nhi ha shreya.

Shreya: pr sir

Daya interrupts: bs kro shreya plz jao yahan se aur bhul jao mujhe.

Sachin interrupt: bhul jao sir itna asan h kya bs bol diya aur bhul gye.

Daya: Sachin yaad kro tumhari behn k decision se main kis trauma se guzra hu apni family, apni job, apne shehr yahan tk khud se bhi door ho gya. tb tum logo ne kyu ni kucch bola.

Shreya: toh aap bdla le rhe ha mujhse un sb baaton ka

Daya:nhi shreya bs tumhe smjha rha hu k bhul jao mujhe .

Shreya: Daya sirf ek baar boliye do u luv me.

Daya: nhi krta main tumse pyr jao yahan se. mujhe chhod do. n he rushed out.

Shreya is following him but sachin stops her.

Kahan ja ri ho.

Shreya: bhai mujhe akela chhod do.

Sachin: pr

Shreya interupts: bhai unke picche nhi jaungi aur kucch glt bhi ni krungi plz

Sachin: but tu akeli.

Rajat cuts him: use akela chhod do sachin.

Sachin nodded nd Shreya leaves.

all were standing there like statues but Abhijeet broke silence

bola tha na kro yeh sb. nhi krni ha use shadi. pta ni kya krega but Dad aap ko to vhi krna jo aap k mn mein ha. Dad yeh shi nhi huya n he leaves.

ACP: dekh Salunkhe mere bache mujhe glt smjh rhe ha. vaise Daya ne Shreya k sath acha ni kiya. main use kbhi maaf ni krunga.

Dr. Salunkhe: Dekh yr tu shi keh rha Daya ne thik ni kiya pr Daya aisa nhi ha. koi vjh to hogi is sb k picche.

ACP : pta ni. btata bhi to nhi ha.

Tarika: Dad apko pta yeh sb tb se huya jb se vo vaps aya ha.

Purvi: bhabhi bhayia ki life mein koi aur to nhi kya.

Sachin: agr aisa huya to main us ldki ko chhodunga nhi jiski vjh se yeh sb huya.

Rajat: Sachin control chl hm chlte ha. bht late ho gya.

Sachin: shk to mujhe pehle se hi tha k Daya sir bdl gye ha. yeh sch ha k vo aaj bhi shreya ki fikr to krte ha pr unki ankhon mein Shreya k liye vo pyr nhi dikhta jo yahan se jane k pehle dikhta tha.

Purvi: Chill Sachin, main bhayia se baat krungi. tum jao ab.

Sachin: tumhari hmdrdi nhi chahiye Purvi. meri behn ki jo halt ha tumhare hi bhai ki vjh se h aur tum keh rhi ho shant ho jao. and he leaves in anger. and Rajat follows him.

Tarika: yeh sahi nhi huya.

Purvi: mujhe to Shreya ki fikr ho rhi ha.

Sneha: aur Daya ka kya. uski chinta ha y nhi. vo aisa nhi ha zrur baat kucch aur ha.

Pankaj: Daya sir aisa kaise kr skte ha Shreya k sath. mujhe unse yeh umeed nhi thi.

Freddy: nhi pankaj Daya sir kbhi glt ni ho skte.

Tarika: chup kro sb. kon glt ha kon sahi yeh sb baad mein dekhenge pr mujhe to yeh tnsn ha k yeh dono honge kahan. aur hmm bht late ho gya aaj aap sb yhi ruk jayiye.  
(towards purvi) purvi dadi ko apne sath le ja.

purvi nodded

Tarika towards Dr.S: Dad papa ko unke kmre le jayiye. aur pankaj tum aur Freddy sir upr wale guest room jao.

All moves only Tarika nd her mother stay.

Tarika towards Sneha: Mom mujhe Daya Shreya aur Sachin ki fikr ho rhi ha. pta ni kahan honge kis halt mein honge.

Sneha: Tarika is wqt unhe unki halt pe chhod do jao abhijeet ko zrurt ha tumhari.

n they leaves.

Abhirika's room

Abhi is laying on bed. Tarika enters n sit on bed beside him

Tarika while pressing his hand: Itni fikr mt kro but Abhi interrupts

Taru kon sahi ha kon glt mujhe nahi pta bs mujhe apne Daya ki khushiya chahiye.

Tarika: sb thik hoga chlo so jao.

Abhi: Daya itna preshan ha aur main aram kru..nhi.

Tarika: tumhare fikr krne se sb thik hoga kya. chlo let jao.

Abhi did so n they both try to sleep.

Scene shifted to Palace.

night 1:00pm

Girl enter inside. and she heard a voice.

a gyi aap chliye khana taiyar ha.

girl turned toward voice: dadi ma aap soyi nhi ab tk.

Dadi: hmari bachi abhi tk ghr nhi ayi aur pta ni kucch khaya bhi ya nhi to hm kaise so jaye.

Girl: ok dadi ma. lgaiye khana.

after few sec dadi ma sultan kahan n she shouting his name.

then a dog jumps on her. they both are enjoying the company of each other.

suddenly she heard a voice.

kya ho rha ha yahan pr? kyu shor machaya ha?

girl: sry Dad vo but cuts by her Dad

oh toh aap se aur umeed bhi kya ki ja skti ha. vo sare kaam aap hi to krti ha jis se hme preshani aur shrmindgi ho..

Girl: plz Dad bs kijiye

Dad shouts: kya bs kijiye. kitni mannato se ek beti payi thi hmne. kitni peediyo k baad beti ayi thi pariwar mein pr aaj shrm a rhi ha ek aisi beti mili hme.

Girl: toh mujhe bhi koi khushi nhi ha apki beti hone mein.

Dad Slapped her n shouts Aaj tumne sabit kr diya k tum ek badtmeez ldki ho. Aaj k baad kbhi hmare samne mt ana. smjhi aap Angel

Angel: mr. oberai aaj se Angel kbhi aap k samne nhi ayegi. n she leaves in anger.

mr. Oberai: dekha ma kitni badtmeez ho gyi ha yeh. sb aap k laad pyr ka nteeja ha.

Ma: pagl ho gye ha aap. koi jwan bachi pe hath uthata ha. bina khaye hi chli gayi.

rushed to his room.

scene shifted to beach.

Shreya is sitting on rock n crying.

She povs: kyu Daya kyu kiya aapne aisa. aap bht bure ha.

she's crying n crying n crying.

then she heard a voice

Koi hansaata hai.  
Koi rulaata hai.  
Koi chupata hai.  
To koi batata hai..:  
Pyar to sab karte hai kisi na kisi se,.!:  
Frk sirf itna hai ki koi ise bhulata hai,..  
Aur koi ise nibhata hai.

Shreya turns toward voice ,she saw a young guy standing behind her.

guy says: hubby se jhgda huya ha ya bf ne dhokha diya.

Shreya: tumse mtlb

Guy: are btao na

Shreya: leave me alone

Guy: aise kaise mere samne itni khoobsurat ldki ro rhi ha aur main chla jayu. no never.

Shreya: kya chahiye tumhe

Guy: tumahri hsi Jo knhi gayab ho gyi ha

Shreya Shouts: tum jate ho ya nhi

he stubbornly nodded as no

Shreya: fine main hi ja rhi hu.

shreya starts walking nd Guy starts following her

n he is irritating shreya.

shreya: kyu tng kr rhe ho jao mujhe akela chhod do.

Guy: jao chhod diya

Shreya leaves

Guy povs: insp. Shreya tumhari ankhon mein yeh ansoo lane vale ko nhi chhodunga. tumhari ksm I'll not leave Daya.

n he too leaves.

other side.

Daya is sitting alone. n povs: kya kru baar mere sath hi aisa kyu hota ha. Shreya se ek baar shadi kr bhi lu pr use kbhi khush ni rkh paunga. use vo sb pta chla toh toot jyegi aur main yeh brdasht ni kr paunga.  
kya kru main. then something strikes his mind. nd he leaves.

At other place

Angel is sitting nd crying. n she povs:  
Roti Hui Aankho Me Intezaar Hota Hai.. Na Chahte Hue Bhi Pyaar Hota Hai.. Kyu Dekhte Hai Hum Woh Sapne.. Jinke Tutne Par Bhi Unke Sach Hone Ka Intezaar Hota Hai…!

She bang her hand on rock. It starts bleeding but she didn't pay any attention toward it.

after sometimes she leave.

Next morng

At Shreya place.

Shreya is in kitchen. Sachin is sitting in hall No one is talking. both are lost somewhere. then Sachin's phn rings.

after call he said: Shreya muma papa a rhe a main unhe lene ja rha hu.

Shreya nodded n Sachin leaves.

after sometime door bell rang. She opens the door n shock to see the person.

continue...

ok yeh chap toh ho gya.

so kaisa lga. hope k thodi bht confusion toh clear huyi hogi.

precap: reunion of Dareya

Keep reviewing

thnx for reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiii.

frnzz yr lst chap thoda saddy saddy ho gya tha so is chap mein thodi msti ha.

hope u like it...

_  
chap. 5

Shreya heard door bell. n she open the door nd shock to see the person.

she says: Aap

Person moves inside silently.

Shreya: ab kyu aye ha. kucch baki reh gya jo sunane aye ha.  
plz Daya jayiye yahan se.

He moves in silently.

shreya:aap jayiye ma papa ate hi honge.

Daya: sry na yr.

Daya sit in sofa and say

jb tk meri shreya mujhe maaf ni kregi main nhi jaunga.

Shreya: mujhe aapse koi baat ni krni.

Daya: pr mujhe toh krni ha.

Shreya goes to kitchen. Daya follows her. n say

Ek coffee mere liye bhi aur lyt sugar.

Shreya turn toward him: kyu kr rhe ha aap aisa. kbhi itna pyr toh kbhi itna gussa.

Daya(serious tone): tum shadi krna chahti ho mujhse yes or no

Shreya: han pr but Daya cuts her

toh thik ha main taiyar hu kyuki main tumhe dukhi ni dekh skta pr do u think k tum mere sath khush reh paogi.

Shreya: ofcourse Daya.

Daya: nhi Shreya main chah kr bhi acha pati ni bn paunga. kyuki tum bht achi ho u deserve better than me.

Shreya: pr aap se behtr koi nhi ha.

Daya: Shreya hum hmesha achhe dost rhenge aur apni dosti se zyada nhi de paunga.

Shreya hugged him n say: yeh bht ha mere liye.

Daya to make situation lite: toh meri mafi.

Shreya while separating: aise nhi milegi

Daya: ok chlo taiyar ho jao hm shopping chlte ha.

Shreya: main toh taiyar hu.

Daya without saying a word moved inside the shreya's follows open her wardrobe n pick her all dresses one by one and throw them out. While this Shreya stood with shocked expressions bcz she never see Daya like this before. finally daya choose a pink top for her n gave her.

Daya: 5 min mein change kr k ayo n he rushed out of room.

Shreya is still in shock. She pinched herself. n say

"Dekh kar tujhko dil me karaar aata hai,  
khush aisa jo bar bar aata hai,  
tumne humko Andekha kar diya toh kya hua,  
lekin jab bhi humne aapko dekha to sirf pyar aata hai..."

She get ready and move to hall.

Daya saw her n say: chlo

they both moved out.  
...

INSIDE CID bureau

All were silently doing work. ACP entered. He is in so much anger.n he say

sb a gye.

Abhi: sir vo .. but ACP cuts

ACP: Daya, Angel,Nikhil sb kahan ha..

Abhi:Sir vo Nikhil ka phn aya tha , uski bike khraab ho gyi toh use late hoga.

then Angel enters n say

gd mrng sir

ACP in anger: tym dekha ha ye koi wqt ha ane ka.

Angel: sir vo main headquarters gyi thi file submit krne aap ne bola tha. Maine Abhijeet ko btaya tha.

ACP looks angrily towards Abhijeet n say

So abhijeet g zra Daya aur Shreya ka bhi bta do afterall aaj kl sb tumse permission le rhe ha.

Abhi: sir Shreya ko chhuti de di maine.

ACP: aur laad saab ka kya.

Abhi is looking here n there

ACP: kyu bahana ni mil rha.

Abhi: nhi..nhi sir vo Daya informer se milne gya.

ACP shook his head in move to cabin.  
...

BUREAU parking

Nikhil stopped the bike n pov: beta Nik tu toh gya aaj jldi chl.

He moved fast. suddenly he collided with a girl.n he say: sry mam

girl: its ok. meri glti ha.

Nik: by the way pehle kbhi dekha ni tume yahan.

girl forwarding his hand toward Nik: hi m Kajal. aaj se join kr rhi hu aur tum.

Nik:insp. Nikhil. So frnz?

Kajal:why nt.

Nik: baad mein baat krte ha main late hu sry n he leaves.

INSIDE bureau

Nikhil enters n wished all.  
ACP sir come towards him. n gave him an angry looks.

Nik whispers in Abhi ear: sir bcha lijiye.

ACP: vo nhi bcha payega. vaise nikhil itni jldi kya thi kl tk a jate.

Nik: sry sir vo bike but ACP cuts him

tym waste mt kro kaam pe lg jao.

he nodded nd move to his desk.

All were working silently. Suddenly nik goes toward Purvi n say: purvi sry. kl party mein ni a paya. vaise party kaisi thi.

Purvi: thik thi n she told her everything abt lst nyt.

He became shock.

...  
IN mall

Daya n Shreya is walking nd buying someone collided with Daya. N he says sry .

Person held his hand n say: Daya

Daya turned nd saw person n say: dadi ma kaisi ha aap.

Dadi: hum thik ha aap btayiye.

Daya: aap toh sb janti ha phir. dadi ma cuts her

yeh kon ha while pointing towards shreya.

Daya: dadi ma yeh shreya ha meri dost. dadi ma ghr mein sb kaise ha aur mera sultan.

dad ma: kuch thik nhi. baap beti mein 36 ka ankda chl rha ha. pari kb ati ha kb jati h kuch pta nhi. na kisi se baat krti ha na kucch btati she told abt lst nyt incident.

Daya: yeh kya keh rhi ha aap.

Dadi ma: aap hi unhe smjhayiye.

Daya: thik ha dadi ma

Dadi: acha hum chlte ha app baat kijiye unse.

n Dadi leaves.

Shreya: daya yeh kon thi aur kis ki baat kr rhi thi.

Daya: ek dost ki dadi ha usiki baat kr rhi thi.

Shreya: ok chlo icecream khate ha.

they moves but Daya is engrossed in pool of thoughts.

Shreya: kya huya daya .

Daya: nthing.

Shreya: OK icecream kon c khayoge.

Daya: butter scotch.

Shreya: wht aap to vanila khate ha.

Daya: hmmm

Daya thinks: dadi ma kitni preshan thi. Angel ne kisi ko ni btaya k vo CID mein ha. mujhe us se baat krni hogi. kl uncle ne uspe hath bhi uthaya. aisa kya huya hoga.

Shreya is calling him but he is so engrossed. Shreya pressed his hand. he came out of thoughts.

n say: haan shreya.

Shreya: koi preshani h kya.

Daya nodded as no nd say ab hme chlna chahiye.  
n they both move out.  
...

INSIDE bureau

ACP comes toward Sachin n say: Sachin tum aur Nik FL jao aur gupta murder case ki reports lao.

Sachin nd Nik nodded nd move out.

Nik: Sachin sir aap thik h.

Sachin: hmm

Nik while hugging him: dnt wry sir sb thik hoga apki trh shreya meri bhi behn ha rakhi bandhi ha usne. hum dono mil k sb thik kr denge.

Sachin nodded nd smile lightly.

Then nik's phn ring n he picks tha call. Sachin moved.

SCENE shifted to FL

Sachin enters the lab. He saw no one there but He heard some loud music inside lab.

suddenly he saw a girl dancing. Sachin filled with anger and held her wrist n say

tum yahan kya kr rhi ho.

Girl: tumse mtlb

Sachin:tum janti ho kis se baat kr rhi ho

Girl: jan na bhi nhi chahti.

Sachin: dekho tum..  
then Nik enetrs bureau n saw them fighting. he moves out n call someone.

After few minutes whole CID team is in shocked to see the scenerio. Sachin n girl r fighting wildly. they r doing cat mouse chasing n throwing things on one another. n suddenly Sachin put his gun on her head n say

kon ho tum. aur kya churane ayi ho aur mera piccha kyu kr rhi.

girl: tumhe main chor lg rhi hu. aur is gltfehmi se niklo k main tumhara piccha kr rhi pagal

Sachin: u. but cuts by ACP sir.

he shouts: kya ho rha ha yahan. yeh FL ha ya koi pagalkhana. aur Sachin tumse yeh umeed nhi thi.

Sachin: sir yeh chor ha. FL se kuch churane ayi ha.

Girl: no sir

ACP:kon ho tum

Nik interrupts: Yeh to kajal ha.

girl: haan

Nik: oh toh tum forensic doc ho.

kajal: han Nik pr yeh pagal kon ha while pointing towards Sachin

sachin: oye agr main pagal hu toh tum maha pagal ho.

ACP shouts: shutup u both. n (towards Kajal ) yeh Insp. Sachin ha sr ha tumhare.

then Dr. salunkhe along with Tarika enters lab. they were shock to see the scenario of FL. all the things r scattered on floor. nd ACP is shouting.

Dr. s: yeh kya ha. ACP kya ho rha ha yahan. yeh meri lab ha.

ACP towards Sajal: ab boot(statue)bn k kyu khde ho. jwab do salunkhe ko.

both heads are down.

Abhi: are dr. saab kuch wqt pehle ate ha to free ka entertainment ho jata

Dr. s: kyu abhi aisa kya huya.

Rajat: sir chuhe billi ki daud ho rhi thi.

Tarika: vo to hme bhi dikh rha ha pr aap sb yahan kaise.

Purvi: Sachin aur nik file lene aye the fir nik ne hme phn kr k bulaya toh yeh sb

Freddy: vaise Sachin sir mza aya ldne mein.

but Sachin stood silently.

Dr.S: chup kro sb meri lab thik kro yr. kabad khana bna diya.

ACP while looking towards Sajal: jinki vjh se yeh halt huyi ha vhi thik krenge. got it

Sajal: yes sir.

All moves out except Sajal

Sachin:tumhari vjh se ek CID officer ko safai krni pd rhi ha.

Kajal: aur main bhi kaam wali nhi hu forensic expert hu.

...  
SCENE shifted to Bureau

All are chatting nd laughing

Purvi: bhayia Sachin toh fs gya bechara.

Freddy: han purvi kash thodi der aur vahan rukte toh mza a jata.

Pankaj: aur nhi toh kya unhe safai krte dekhte

Rajat: vaise pankaj tumhe kya lgta ha k vhan sfai ho rhi hogi.

Nik: mujhe kya lgta ha k sachin sir aur kajal ne ab jhadu ko tlwar bna liya hoga.

all were laughing n enjoying then Daya enters n say

Hi everyone.

all move to their seats without rply.

Daya: yr maaf kr do. while holding ears lo kaan pkde ab toh plz

all turned their faces to otherside.

Daya povs: yr inhe mnana toh shreya se bhi mushkil ha ab kya kru.

to be continued...

So how's it?

so kya sb daya ko maaf krenge.?

a big thnx to all reviewers.

Saney:: dear angel nhi ho skti vo toh party mein hi nhi thi.

Ravu161 &amp; crazyforpurvi::  
thnx n Shreya ko mnane to Daya hi ayenge.

blair64:: bs thoda sa aur wait Daya sir ko sb maaf krde fir hum Angel pe concentrate krenge..

jasdeep n guest:: main dareya ko alg nhi kr rhi hu. Shahkhanam, topaz007 :: thnx for reviews.

Rajvigirl, bhumi98 :: thnx

pari:: rajvi scenes thoda sa intezar...

n koi name reh gya toh don't mind.

keep reviewing. ur reviews encouraging me.

till then bye 


	6. Chapter 6

Hlo.

Sat Sri akal, ki haal chaal n Copy to all.

frnz mujhe thoda sher o sahayri ka shonk ha toh knhi knhi dal rhi hu hope so bura ni lg ra hoga agr thik na lge toh btana nxt se nhi likhungi shayari.

Chapter 5 ...  
Daya is trying to talk but all are so much annoyed.

Daya: aaj dinner meri trf se.

Angel: kya huya. sb Daya se naraz ha kyu.

Daya: tumse to baad mein baat krta hu tum chup rho.

Daya: dekho na yr uthk baithk kr deta hu baat toh kro. n starts doing situps

Daya is struggling hard to talk but all in vain. meantime shreya enters n say

Daya aap yeh sare bag niche chhod aye . sb mujhe uthana pda. aur yeah sit ups kyu?

all were surprised to see Shreya while talking Daya so normally

Daya: yr Shreya koi mujhse baat nhi kr rha.

Shreya: main dekhti hu.

she turn toward all n say

Kya hua Daya aur mere bich sb thik ha so aap sb unhe maaf kr dijiye.

without any question all nodded nd come towards Daya.

Abhi: yeh kaise huya

Daya: maine use sch bta diya

Abhi: kon sa sch

Daya: yhi k I don't luv her.

Abhi shouts: kya

all attention is toward him now.

all togather: kya huya sir

Abhi: nothing

Daya towards ACP: sry Dad

ACP: shreya ne maaf kiya toh maine bhi. Daya tumse. kucch baat krni ha

Daya: kya Dad

ACP: 5 saal pehle kya huya tha

Daya shocked by this question

Daya stramming: ku..ch nhi. dad. kuchh.. bhi toh nhi.

ACP: ho ske to bta dena.

Daya: Dad mujhe is bare mein koi baat nhi dad aap mujh se yeh kyu puchh rhe ho.

nd he moves out of cabin and goes toward Angel nd say

Yeh chot kaise ayi

Angel: bathroom mein fisal gyi thi.

Daya: shayad tum bhool gyi ho k tum aaj bhi mujse jhuth nhi bol skti. sch sch btao kya huya

Angel shouts: bola na gir gyi ek baar mein smjh ni ata.

Daya: dadi ma se mila tha main

Angel: kya kha unhone

In this all are playing role of silent listeners.

Daya: tum sb se itni bdi baat chhupa kaise skti ho

Angel while looking at him: jaise tum chhupa skte ho vaise hi main

Daya moves to his desk without saying anything. n he povs::

Pata Nahi Ab Hak Hai Bhi Ya Nahi...  
Par Teri Parwah Karna Mujhe Aaj Bhi Acha Lagta Hai...

Meanwhile Angel stares at him n she thinks::

""Muje udas dekh kar usne kha mere hote hue tume koi dukh nai de skta..  
phir kush aisa hua ki jitne bhi dukh mile sab usi ke hue""

All were whispering.

Purvi: yr yeh Angel aur Daya bhai kis sch ki baat kr rhe the.

Rajat: mujhe kya pta

Shreya: aaj mall mein ek lady mili thi Day se pta ni kisi k bare mein baat kr rhe the.

Abhi: kon thi vo

Shreya: pta nhi Daya unhe dadi ma keh rhe the.

then a phn ring,Angel pick the phn. n say

jee dadi ma.

all attention is toward her now.

dadi ma: main Daya se mili thi

Angel: dadi ma kya zrurt thi use sb btane ki.

Dadi ma: Angel tum baat kyu ni krti ho us se

Angel shouts: dadi ma mujhe Daya se koi baat nhi krni.

All looked toward realises that all are staring her..

Angel: dadi ma bye baad mein baat krte ha.

n she cuts call.

Shreya comes toward her: Angel tum Daya se kis bare mein baat nhi krna chahti.

Angel: Shreya duniya main sirf ek hi daya ha kya.

Purvi: kucch der pehle bhayia tumse bhs kr rhe the. vo kyu

Angel: vo kucch din pehle road pe jhgda huya tha hmara.

this seems satisfactory for all but not for Abhi .

Abhi towards Angel: sch kb bta rhi ho

Angel: yeh sch hi to ha

Abhi:kbhi sch btane ka mn ho toh bta dena.

Angel moves to her seat then bureau phn rang. Purvi pick the phn

hello CID bureau. kya khbr pakki ha . thik ha hm a rhe ha. she cuts the call n move towards ACP

Purvi: sir khbr mili ha ki resort blue moon mein bomb plant kiya gya ha

ACP: wht chlo sb,Nik bomb squad ko phn kro

Abhi: sir vahan toh international confrence ha desh videh k businessmen aye ha. agr yeh khbar pkki ha to bht nuksaan hoga.

Shreya: chliye sir hm chlte urgency k chlte maine medical help k liye phn kr diya h.

ACP nodded nd all moves out.

BLUE MOON resort

Cid reach there. All r hurriedly rushed inside.

ACP to manager: hme khbr mili ha k yahan bomb plant kiya gya ha toh aap jld se jld resort khali krayiye.

Manager panics: jee sir

Abhi: suno kisi ko bomb k bare mein mt btana. bhgdhd mch jayegi.

manager nodded

All move to different directions. Then enters a confrence hall. A meeting is going on there. Daya, Abhi, Angel told them to move out. Suddenly a man comes to Angel n say:

yeh sb kya ha. andr kiski permission se aye ho.

Angel: Dad plz move out. yahan pe bomb ha.

Mr. Oberai: kya bakwas ha yeh.

Daya: plz Sir abhi jo keh rhe vhi kijiye.

all moved out. nd bomb squad trying to find bomb.  
finally they found and defuse it.

Outside the Hotel.

Bomb squad: sir bomb defuse ho gya.

ACP: well done.

All are thanking God for this. then a man says Mr. oberai:

aap ne btaya nhi aap ki beti CID jaise reputed dept mein kaam krti ha.

Mr. Oberai is still in shock bcz he too didn't knw abt it.

Mr. Oberai: bs kbhi mauka nhi mila.

All r congratualting her for being a CID officer. Man says to Mr. oberai::

aap ko toh apni beti mein naaz hona chahiya aur aap aise khde ha jaise koi buri khbr mili ho.

Mr. oberai: nhi aisi baat nhi ha. vo hum dr gye the k knhi inhe kucch na ho jaye.

He hugged her n say: aur kya kya kr rhi ha aap jis se hme shrmindagi ho. aaj hmara sir jhuk gya. n he's pretending to be happy

Angel: natak acha kr rhe ha aap. m impressed.

they separated. they think nobody listen them but someone is quite aware of this.

n they all leave.

CID bureau

All are sitting. nd doing there file Shreya call someone and move out.  
after few min. Purvi too move out.

IN cafeteria

Shreya is sitting n waiting fr someone then someone come and say

Hi Shreya. acha btao kyu bulaya. aur purvi muh fula k kyu baithi ha.

Purvi: aur kya kru is ne Daya bhai ko maaf kr diya agr main iski jgh hoti toh Rajat se kbhi baat ni krti.

Shreya: tu chup kr purvi. Tarika mujhe kucch imp. discuss krna ha.

Tarika: han bolo

Shreya: hum Switzerland chle.

purvi: tu pagl ho gyi ha yahan sb Daya bhai k behavior ko le preshan ha aur tujhe msti sujh rhi ha. wah.

Tarika: ek min purvi. Shreya tume kya lgta ha Daya nasmjh ha use kuch smjh ni ayega. tum vahan jane ka naam logi aur vo sb smjh jayega. smjhi tum.

Purvi: wait tum dono kya baat kr rhi ho

Tarika: Purvi yeh sb vnhi se shuru huya ha toh iski schai janne k liye shreya vahan jana chahti ha.

Shreya: tume kya lgta h maine une maaf kr diya. pehle main gussa thi vo to khtm ho gya pr he hurted me alot toh us k liye kbhi maaf ni kr skti kya kru I luv him..

Purvi: acha toh ab

Shreya: Daya ki jasoosi

Purvi &amp; Tarika: kya? pagal ho tum.

Shreya: hmm sch janna ha aur tum dono mera sath dogi.

Tarika: ok

purvi: thik ha.

INSIDE bureau

Sachin moves to Daya n say: Daya sir main aapse kuch kehna chahta hun

Daya: hmm pta ha mujhe. main dhyan rkhunga k meri vjh se Shreya ko koi preshani nhi hogi.

Sachin: sir plz aap Shreya se door rhiye.

Daya nodded.

ACP to all: yr 8 bj gye ha ghr jao ab.

all nodded.

PARKING lot

Daya: abhi kya huya chl na

Abhi: Daya tu ja mujhe kuch kaam ha.

Daya nodded.

Angel is trying to start her jeep but it didn' came out. n bang her foot on jeep n say

ise bhi abhi khraab hona tha. ab kya kru.

Then Abhi come n say Kya huya.

Angel: vo gadi khraab ho gyi ab taxi dekhni pdegi.

Abhi: main chhod du.

Angel:its ok. main chli jaungi.

Abhi: mujhe bhi toh vnhi se jana ha chlo ab.

Angel nodded.n they move.

IN Abhi's car

Both r silent. none of them is talking. Abhi thinks:  
yr kya kru puchhu ya nhi.

then Angel broke the Silence.  
Angel: Ek baat puchhu

Abhi: han puchho

Angel: Vo shreya ki shadi ho chuki h toh Amar ko prblm ni h uski CID job se.

Abhi became shocked nd suddenly press the break. n say

Tum yeah sb kasie janti ho Daya ne btaya.

Angel: nhi Vineet ne Bangalore mein sath the tb.

Abhi: Shreya ki shadi nhi huyi bcz vo Daya se pyr krti ha.

Angel: acha pr sgaai huyi thi . hai na

Abhi: han huyi ab ek baat main pucchu

Angel: han puchho

Abhi: tumhare Dad aur tumare beech koi prblm ha.

Angel: mtlb

Abhi: tumhare Dad khush nhi ha tum se. sb suna maine hotel mein

Angel: acha...hmm bs hmari soch nhi milti toh

Abhi:Daya ko kb se janti ho

Angel: mera ghr a gya

Abhi stops the car n she came bid bye to him.

Abhi: kbhi kuch kehna ho ya help chahiye toh bda bhai smjh k bta dena.n he leaves.

Angel murmurs: gannu saab Abhi se toh bcha liya ab andr k tufaan se bhi bchana plz. andr jau ya nhi. aisa krti hu k chli jati hu. fir dekha jayega aar ya paar. n she move inside.

she heard: ayiye ayiye. Nadini g arti ki thal layiye. bht bda kaam kr k ayi ha hmari ladli CID officer bn gyi aur hme bahr walo se pta chl rha ha.

Angel: Dad vo but cut by Dadi ma

Dadi ma: Beta hmne aap ka hmesha sath diya aur aap ne hme bhi ni btaya. kyu

Angel: dadi ma main bs btane hi wali thi.

Mr. Ob: kb btane wali thi

Angel: sry but i think btane ka koi fayda tha.

: hme btati toh hm mna kr dete. aap kyu yeah sb kr rhi ha.

Then they heard a voice:  
excuse me.

All turned nd Angel became shocked n say

Abhi tum?

Abhi:tumhara phn vhi dene aya tha gadi mein reh gya tha.

Angel: thnku. aur khana kha k jana.

Abhi: nhi Taru wait kr rhi hogi.n he leaves.

Angel: Dad main apne profession se khush hu.

Dad: fine aaj bta hi dijiye hmari koi value ha apki life mein.

Angel: hai but aap nhi smjhenge.

Dad: chlo ek mauka dete ha ya toh aap CID chhod dijiye ya is ghr faisla apko krna ha ghr privar ya CID..

Angel goes upstairs silently.

so how's it.

A big thnx to all reviewrs

Keep reviewing... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone

hope so koi boar nhi ho rha hoga here is next chappy of intezar.

Chapter. 7

Same Night

Pradhuyman's Mansion

DAYA's room

He is sitting on his bed. n thinking.

Sachin chahta ha k Shreya se door rhu pr vohi toh ha jo mujhe smjhti ha. pr vo bhi toh shi ha. yr kyu ho rha ha yeh sb.  
kitna khush the hum sb. us din main apne dil ki baat bolne wala tha pr sb bikhr gya. kyu?

Flashback

7 years back

Daya is reading a book then he heard a door bell. He opens the door n see Nik n Pankaj on door.

Daya: Sunday ko toh rest kr lo. achank kaise aye.

They entered inside silently. Daya is surprised by this. He again started reading.

Purvi: are tum log a gye. kya baat ha.

Nik &amp; pankaj: hme toh ana hi tha.

door bell rang again. Purvi open the is surprisd to see Dr. Salunkhe along with Tarika nd Sneha. after few mins Freddy has also come.

Purvi: chlo toh sb a gye .

All: haan.

Daya: kya baat ha ghr pe koi party ha.

then again door bell rang this time Sachin nd Vineet arrived.

Daya surprisly: Sachin tum yahan. tume toh ghr jana chahiye tha. acha btao mission kaisa tha.

Purvi: bhayia use andr toh ane doh.

they come inside.

Daya thinks: yeh sb yahan kyu aye ha. aur krne kya wale ha.

Meanwhile Abhi enters n say

are Daya kya kr rha h ready ni hona.

Daya: abhi 3 bje ha bhai. main 7 bje pick krne ja rha hu use.

Abhi: beta tu Shreya ko I luv u bolne ja rha h toh kuch toh taiyari kr.

Daya: but yr abhi toh tym ha.

suddenly all shouts: koi tym nhi ha jldi chliye.

All moved to Daya's room along with Daya.

Inside room

all r busy to chose a dress for is shocked by all this n povs:

yr purpose main krne ja rha hu aur khumar in sbpe chhaya ha.

Abhi: Daya yeh kya pehna ha yeh nhi chlega yr dil ki baat btane ja rha ya crime scene pr chl yeh suit pehn le.

He give him a black suit.

Tarika: nhi Daya vo nhi Shreya ko pink color psnd ha pink color ka pehno kuchh.

Daya: oho taru tum bhi na, pink color .yr its girly color nhi yr.

Sachin: toh sir yeh wala shirt pehn lijiye.

Freddy: yeh lo sachin sir duniya k pehle bhai ha Jo khud us ldke ko taiyar kr rhe ha jo unki behn ko i luv u bolne wala ha.

All laughed at this

Schin: qki yeh bhai janta ha k uski behn ki khushiya Daya sir se ha.

Pankaj: Daya sir yeh Sherwani pehn lijiye.

all: wht?

Daya: nice pankaj. aisa kro ik talwar ik sehra ik ghodi yeh sb bhi lado. yr kmaal krte ho main use purpose krne ja rha hu ya shadi krne.

all giggled at this.

Freddy: yr kuchh bhi smjh ni a rha.

Purvi:bhai yeh pehn lijiye.

Daya while looking at her hand: purvi beta yeh tu kya keh rhi ha main yeh pehn k jau.

Purvi: haan bhayia

Daya irritates: purvi tere hath mein towel ha.

Purvi: oh sry

Daya: yr tum log jao main khud ready ho jaunga.

Dr. salunkhe: aise kaise yr hm sb bht khush a gye sb help krne kyu ACP

ACP: haan salunkhe. yr hmare ghr mein pehli baar koi kisi ldki ko purpose krne ja rha v r vry exicted.

Freddy: sir sirf ghr mein hi ni puri CID mein bhi pehli baar.

Dr. salunkhe: nhi toh kuch log aise bhi ha sgaai hone pr bhi I luv u ni bolte.

Abhi: Dr. Saab hr baar mujhe sunate kyu rehte ho yr kucch toh sochiye aap k ghr ka hone wala damad hu.

: damad huh.. tb tk shadi nhi hone dunga jb tk tarika ko luv u ni bolte.

Abhi: pyr krta hu apki beti se shadi ho jayegi toh bolna zruri ha.

all(shouts): yes

Abhi: OK bol dunga filhall Daya pe dhyan do

ACP: Daya yeh pehn.

Dr. Salunkhe: yeh lo aap hi ki kmi thi. vaise kmaal ha tumara beta ek ldki ko purpose krne wala ha aur tum use ready kr rhe ho.

ACP: Daya dinner k baad use sidha yahan lana. aaj tk tum sbki dost bn k ayi ha is ghr mein pr ajj is ghr ki bahu roop mein ayegi. aur is ghr ki hone wali bdi bhu uska swagt kregi. kyu Tarika

tarika nodded. while all this msti mzak Daya get ready.

Abhi: yr raste se phool le Lena.

Vineet: sir chocolates bhi.

Daya: OK baba. aur kucch

all: nthing jao ab n all the best.

Daya left the room but suddenly he stops n sat on couch.

Tarika: Daya kya huya.

Daya: tarika yr dr lg rha ha main kya se jhooth bol diya k case k liye couple bn k jana ha. ab kya kru.

: lo ACP is mein bhi Abhi ka bhoot a gya

all giggled at this but stop after seeing Abhi.

Abhi: mere sher sun na ja aur bol bs.

Tarika: Abhi tum chup rho Daya main btati hu.

Hmm oh ho Arey koi saaz toh chhedo

Sachin starts playing mandolin.

Tarika::Jhuka ke sar ko puchho madam how do you do?

Daya::Nahi nahi bhabhi aaise nahi acting karke bataon

Tarika while acting:Jhuka ke sar ko puchho madam how do you do how do you do…..2 Jab woh kahe how do you do Bolo i like you i like you Samjhe...Jhuka ke sar ko puchho madam how do you do How do you do Jab woh kahe how do you do Bolo i like you i like you

Nik::Aaisa kya

Tarika to Daya::Ab tum kar ke dikhao kaise bologe

Daya::How do you do

Tarika::Haa how do you do

Daya::I love you

Tarika::Uuf ho i love you itni jaldi nahi re baba

Agar woh kare tumko pasand toh shrmayegi samjho yeh machhali jaal mein phas jaayegi….2

Tarika while holding Daya's hand:Mila ke aankhon se aankhen bolo kar diya kya jaadu Jab woh kahe kya jaadu bolo bolo bolo chup kyu ho

Daya::I like you

Tarika ::Haa ab tumahre bheje mein baat ayi ab aghe bade Thehro…

while pointing sachin:: Arey tu bhi chup ho jaa khamkha bich mein bajata rehta hai

Daya::Achha bhabhi agar woh nahi sharmaai toh

Tarika::Arey paagal buddhu woh shrmayegi

Daya::Haan Tarika while holding Abhi's hand::Pyar se tum phir haath pakadke kisi kone mein le jaao,,Jara sa woh ghabrayegi aur jara sa tum ghabraon…... 2

while wrapping her arms around abhi neck::Ab gale daal do baahen bolo bolo bolo chup kyu ho

Daya::I like you Ab kya hua bhabhi

Tarika while hitting his forehead::Uff hoYaha bolo I love you…... 2

Abhi while grabbing her hand:: I love u..

lalalala…

all clapped and Daya left for Shreya's place.

Nik: wah bhi wah Abhi Sir ne toh mauke pe chauka mar diya.

Sachin:: aur kya ab Dr. Saab keh ni payenge k Abhi sir mein I love u bolne ki himmat nhi.

All r enjoying these moments.

AT SHREYA place

Daya rang the bell. Shreya mom's open the door.

S.M: arey Daya beta tum aao na..

Daya: aunty shreya

SM: aa jao andr hi ha

Daya move inside.

Daya: are shreya ghr pe guest aye ha tum bta deti toh kisi aur ko bhej deta main

Shreya: nhi sir hm chlte ha

SF:arey daya inse milo yeh mr. aggrwal unki wife aur unka beta amar.

Daya say hello to all.

Daya: chle shreya

SM: arey shreya jane se pehle Daya ka muh toh mitha krao.

Shreya give sweets to him. he took one n say kis khusi mein

SF: arey daya shreya aur amar ka rishta ho gya ha nxt week sgaai ha.

Daya became shock nd sweet fell frm her hand.

Daya:: oh..congratulations tum bta deti toh .. khair chhodo tum rehne doh main tarika ko bula leta hu case k liye n he leaves.

Daya is driving rashly nd his eyes r filled with tears. n povs::  
yeh kyu ho gya sbko kya jwab dunga sb kitna khush ha ab main kya kru.

PRADHYUMAN's mansion

all r waiting eagerly for Dareya. But there is no sign of them.

Pankaj: yr yeh sir aye kyu nhi ab tk.

Nik: aur nhi toh kya 2 bj gye ha.

Purvi: yr smjha kro long drive pe chle gye honge. ya fir barish ha mausam romantic ha toh

all: oooooo

ACP: kya ooo

suddenly daya head is bleeding. all saw n shocked

ACP: daya yeh kya ha

He didnt response. he is moving inside.

Abhi:: yeh chot kaise ayi ha.

Daya stops nd went toward Sachin:: yr congrats.

Sachin:pr sir huya kya

Daya: purvi zra muh toh mitha krayo sbka

Purvi: bhai shreya man gyi

Daya: han tbhi toh sgaai ha agle hfte

all shouts:: wht?

Daya: arey Sachin Shreya aur Amar ki sgaai ha agle hfte. main toh muh mitha kr aya tum log bhi mithai khalo aur kl shreya se party bhi lenge. hai na n he fell on floor.

Abhi: Daya tu kya bole ja rha chl smbhaal khud ko. main baat krta hu na

Daya: nhi khush ha vo. aur meri khushi bhi usi mein ha jis mein vo khush ha.

Tarika: Abhi ise room mein le jao main dwai lga deti hu ise.

Abhi nodded .

flashback over

Daya comes to reality. Yr us ek pl ne sb bdl diya. kyu. n he slept.

SALUNKHE's home

Rajat enters n suddenly someone hugged him from turned nd hugged the person back.

Rajat: tu kb aya

Person: kl aya yr

Rajat: kya bola

Person: sry bde bhayia kl aya tha.

Rajat: thats bttr

Rajat call come

Rajat: dekho kon aya

Dadi: a gya bdmash

person while touching his feet: haan dadi a hi gya

Dr. S: kabir pehle bta dete hum lene jate

Kabir: uff pops aap bhi na bta deta toh surprise kaise deta.

Sneha: chl dramebaaz khayega kuch

Kabir:: kyu nhi mom khana toh khaunga.

In this night ends

NEXT morning

IN a park

Abhirika is doing their morning walk. Suddenly a dog come and try to say something.

Tarika: Abhi yeah kutta

Abhi cuts: Tarika dekhne se toh paltu lgta ha shayad koi prblm ha chlo chl k dekhte ha.

n they follows the stops near a bench.  
Abhirika saw a person laying on a bench n they were super shocked.

Tarika moves near her n touch: Abhi ise toh fvr ha.

Abhi: ise ghr le chlte ha nd Abhi pick the girl in his arms nd move to their house.

to be continued..

So guys kaisa rha ..

thnx alot for reviews.

guest149:: thankyou confusion jldi hi clear ha.

Praise22: thankyou

Rajvigirl: thankyou

Saney: thankyou

jebagomes: thankyou.

bhumi98:thankyou

Guest: thankyou

Jasdeep: thankyou main bhi dareya ko aise ni dekh skti.

guest: thankyou

blair.64: thankyou n yeh Dareya based stry ha. lekin thoda intezar ha.

ravu161: thankyou

rajvi21: thankyou

keep reviewing.. . 


	8. Chapter 8

Helozz

A big big... big thankyou to all.

Here is next chapter.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ Abhirika enter their home along with the girl and dog.

ACP: yeh kya huya.. Abhi ise kmre mein leta do.

Tarika:barish k vjh se puri trh se bheeg gyi ha purvi tum apna koi dress le ayo.

Purvi nodded.

Abhi take her to room. After the checkup Tarika came out n say

shayad sari raat park mein thi. fvr ki vjh se behosh ha jldi hosh a jayega.

ACP: yeh kuta

Tarika cuts: bht smjhdar ha isi k sath ha.

Abhi: purvi is k liye kuch khane ko le ayo aur Daya kahan ha

ACP: vo toh chla gya bureau.

Tarika: kisi ko is k pas rukna nhi ruk skti.

Purvi: main to Dad k sath head quarters ja ri hu.

Abhi: main ruk jata hu.

All nodded.

After few minutes purvi bring some milk and breads for dog but he didn't have. All r trying hard to feed him but all in vain.

Abhi: kha lo kucch vo thik ha.

but he didn't move n jst staring her lying on bed.

ACP: Abhi hm chlte ha koi zrurt ho toh btana.

Abhi: aap log is bare mein kisi se baat na kre.

all nodded nd leave.

CID bureau

ACP enters n all wish him

ACP: koi case toh nhi aya.

Pankaj: nhi sir

ACP: rajat ni aya abhi tk.

Freddy: nhi sir

meantime Rajat enter with a handsome guy.

Rajat: gd mrng sir

ACP: gd mrng

Rajat while introducing the person: Sir yeh mera

ACP cuts: Kabir kb aye tum aur kaise ho.

Kabir: thik hu uncle.

Purvi:Kabir k bche btaya bhi ni

Kabir: are bhabhi surprise jo dena tha pr yahan toh mujhe hi surprise mil gya( while luking at Shreya)

Rajat introduced him with all.

Kabir towards Daya: kaise ho Daya

Rajat cuts him: kya bola

Kabir: sry Daya bhai kaise ho.

Daya:tumhare samne hu

kabir in mind: vo toh dikh hi rha ha mera bs chle tumhara thik khraab kr du main a gya hu na ab sb thik ho jayega Daya bhai.

Rajat while shaking him: kahan kho gya

Kabir: knhi nhi.

Rajat towards Shreya: yeh Kabir cuts him: insp Shreya hi beautiful lady

Shreya : tum

Kabir: haan main

Shreya: tum vhi ho na jo us din mujhe beach pe mile the.

Kabir: aur apki khubsurat c ankhein ansuon se bhri thi.

Shreya: i dont believe k tum rajat sir k bhai ho.

Kabir: madam maniye ya na maniye sch toh yhi ha.

Shreya: tum nhi sudhroge

Kabir: koi shk n they laugh a loud.

Shreya: han sry

Kabir: sry ?

Shreya: yr us din tumhe pehchan hi ni payi kucch toh andhera tha aur

Kabir cuts:kuch tumhare is khdus ki tnsn. while pointing toward Daya.

Rajat gave him yeh nhi sudhrega look.

All are enjoying this cute conversation bw two frnz.

Rajvi r standing n whispering Rajat: aaj sham free ho?

Purvi:kyu?

Rajat: socha sath mein dinner krle

Purvi:wait ..wait so u r asking me for a date.

Rajat with naughtiness: kuch aisa hi smjh lo. to bolo chl ri ho ya vo FL wali kajal ko le jau.

Purvi hit his shoulder nd nodded as yes.

ACP pointing toward Rajvi: tum logo ka ho gya ha toh confrence k liye chle.

Rajvi nodded while blushing n all r trying hard to stop laugh.

ACP left along with Rajvi.

Daya towards all: go back to work.

all nodded and start working. Sachin is reading a file while walking in bureau suddenly someone collided with him n he hold the person in order to protect.

All r watching this. Freddy move toward Daya n say ab toh mza ayega

Dareya: kaise

Nik: bs 2 min rukiye

Sachin saw the person n get a shock of 440 volts bcz its none other than Kajal.

Kajal: how dare r u. hath kaise lgaya. advantage le rho.

Sachin: tumhara advantage tch tch..koi shonk ni ha mujhe.

Kajal cuts: chhodo mujhe I said leave

Sachin: r u sure

Kajal:100%

Sachin: pakka

Kajal: haan

Sachin: soch lo baad mein Mt kehna

Kajal: soch liya chhodo

Sachin leave her n she fell on floor.

All r enjoying this cute nok jhok

Kajal: pagal ho gira diya mujhe

Sachin: tumi ne toh kha tha chhod do toh maine chhod diya.

kajal get up n say:tumse toh baat krna hi bekar ha. n she move toward Daya.

Sachin: khud toh jhalli ha mujhe bhi pagal kr degi.

Kajal to Daya: hlo sir.

Daya: hi but tum..

Freddy: sir yeah kajal ha Sachin sir ki girlfriend.

Sajal r shocked at this n file fell from Sachin's hand

Sajal: wht?

Nik: sry sir gf nhi ha would be gf ha.

Daya: acha vaise choice achi ha sachin kyu Shreya bhabhi kaisi lgi. nd winks to shreya

Sachin glared Nik nd all giggled.

Sachin: isse shadi krne se acha toh main suicide krlu

Kajal: ohho jaise k main toh mre ja ri hu tum se shadi krne k liye.

Shreya: btw hi bhabhi main shreya hu apke pyare Sachin ki chhoti behn

Kajal: dekho main kisi ki bhabhi nhi hu.

All r enjoying expressions of Sajal.

Pankaj:kajal tum yahan

Kajal: yeh file dene ayi thi toh socha daya sir se mil lu.

Nik:bht acha lga tume yahan dekh k vaise kisi ka toh nachne ka mn ha tum jo ayi ho. ( pointing toward sachin)

Sachin gave him baad mein dekhunga look.

PRADHYUMAN's mansion

Abhi is sitting on a couch nd girl is still unconscious

Abhi thinks: aisa bhi kya huya hoga. kucch toh rishta ha iska Daya Daya k sath kuch glt ni hone dunga bht sha ha usne ab aur nhi

flashback

Daya is getting came n say

Daya kahan jane ki taiyari ho ri ha.

Daya casually: Shreya ki sgaai ha toh vhi jaunga.

Abhi: nhi knhi ni ja rha tu.

Daya: tu bhi ni ja rha toh mujhe toh jana hi pdega.

Abhi: tu nhi ja rha. main chla jaunga. tu ek kaam kr mere informer se mil le lions club mein.

Daya nodded.

Abhi thinks: bhagwan kuch toh kr jis se mere bhai ki khushiya vaps a jaye.

ENGAGEMENT hall

All r gathered in hall. But CID team is not happy.  
Shreya n amar exchange their rings.

Sachin stood in corner then someone tapped his turned nd say

ma aap

SM: han kya huya behn ki sgaai mein muh ltka k khda ha toh shadi mein toh ganga yamuna bhayega.

Sachin: ma yeh shi nhi ha.

SM:kya shi ni ha teri behn ki zindagi ki nyi shuruvat ho rhi ha

Sachin: kya vo khush ha?

SM: han usi ne haan ki h. hmne force ni kiya.

Sachin:PR ma

SM cuts: chl tu mood thik kr main chlti hu. n she leaves.

Abhi listen their conversation n say

Sachin don't wry sb thik hoga.

Sachin: kucch thik ni hoga 2 mhine mein shadi ha

Abhi: sachin tum but his phn rang. he pick the call

hlo Abhijeet

nd phn fell frm his hand

Sachin: sir kya huya n he pick the phn n he shivered too after hearing news.

Sachin to Abhi: chlo sir chlte ha

he moved out with Abhi. Nik saw them n inform ACP

ACP: lekin dono kyu gye honge.

Nik: sir bht ghbraye huye the vo.

ACP: phn kro unhe

Pankaj call Sachin. he pick the call.

Pankaj: sir kahan ho aap.

Sachin: hm lifecare hospital ja rhe aap bhi a jao. n he cuts the call.

All move to hospital.

Sachin nd Abhi is standing outside OT.

ACP: Sachin Abhi kya huya. kon ha yahan.

Sachin: daya sir

ACP: wht? pr use huya kya ha

Sachin: goli lgi ha. OT mein ha pta ni kya hoga.

Abhi: kya pta nhi kucch ni hoga use. main zinda khda hu na toh use kucch ni hoga. Nik pta kro kahan tha yeh kisne chlayi goli chhodunga nhi use.

Nik nodded.

ACP tried to calm eyes r wet.

Aftr two hours OT door rushed toward doctor.

Abhi: doctor kaisa ha mera bhai.

Doc: thik ha abhi behosh family se kucch baat krni ha.

ACP &amp; dr. sal: jee kahiye.

Doc: dekhiye bullet dil k krib lga tha fortunately vo thik ha. recovery mein tym lgega lekin lgta ha vo kisi mental stress se guzr rhe ha.

ACP: jee pta ha

Doc: i think unhe kucch wqt k liye knhi door bhej dijiye. abhi toh unhe hospital mein rehna pdega but aap dhyan rkhna koi stress na ho.

ACP: yr aise kaise bhej de yahan hm sb khyaal rkhenge vahan kon hoga.

then they heard Abhi voice

agr yeh us k liye shi ha toh aisa hi hoga

ACP: pr akele

but Abhi cuts: bol diya na vo jayega jaise hi vo travelling k liye fit hoga toh vo jayega. bs ab koi bhs ni

ACP n Dr. salunkhe nodded.

all r waiting outside ward.  
then a nurse came n say

patient ko hosh a gya ha aap mil skte ha.

All enter inside room

ACP: kaise ho tumne toh dra hi diya tha.

Daya: m fine

: yr kya ha yeh sb ek tum hi toh ho jo abhi ki tang khichayi mein mera sath dete ho aur tum yahan a k let gye.

Daya just smiled.

Abhi angrily: mza a rha ho.

Daya: Abhi vo

but cut by Abhi:kya vo superman ho. SB btaya mngu ne charo trf se goliya chl ri thi aur laad saab beech mein khde ho k khyalo mein doobe the. Dad gun tk nhi nikali isne. ab pda ha yahan. bol Daya kya ha yeh sb.

Daya: sry yr kuch pta hi ni chla.

Abhi: tu meri ik baat manega.

Daya: bhai tu gussa mt ho ek ni ds manuga.

Abhi: promise kr pehle

Daya nodded

Abhi: main chahta hu k tum Switzerland chle jao.

Daya: pr kyu

Abhi: yr thode wqt k liye.. Teri medical reports basis pr tumhe lmbi chhuti mil jayegi. aur ab main kisi ki ni sunuga tum ja rhe ho.

Daya nodded helplessly

Flashback over

Abhi povs: fir kuch dino bad tum chle ge. Jb vaps aye bht khush the fir aisa kya huya k tum bdl gye daya.

then he heard a voice:aah

Abhi: tumhe hosh a gya thank god

Girl: main yahan kaise

Abhi: tum park mein kya kr rhi thi.

Girl: vo walk k liye ayi thi

Abhi cuts: bag k sath sch bolo Angel

Angel: maine ghr chhod diya

Abhi: kyu

Angel: papa ko mera CID mein kaam krna psnd nhi

Abhi: vo..tumhare Dad aur tumhare beech nfrt ki vjh

Angel was quite.

Abhi: main puchh rha hu kucch btao. he shouts

Angel: sch janna ha tumhe... sun paoge

Abhi: pheliya mt bujhao sch btao

Angel: mera aud Dad ka rishta sbse bst tha hm dono ek duje se bht pyr krte the Dad ki jaan bsti thi mujh mein pr fir sb bdl gya

Abhi: kya huya tha

Angel: vjh ha tmhara ladla bhai Daya.

Abhi was hell shocked

Abhi: Daya kaise

Angel: 6 saal se jante ha hum ek dusre ko. pehli baar switzerland mein mile the. main vahan study kr rhi thi.

Abhi: toh tumhara rishta kya ha us se

Angel:hmara rishta ha nhi tha Abhijeet jo 5 saal pehle khtm ho gya ha.

Abhi: toh yeh ajnabee ajnabee kyu khel re ho

Angel: jo baatein 6 saal pehle khtm ho gyi ha un k bare mein baat krne ka kya fayda.

Abhi: puri baat kya ha

Angel towards dog: Sultan kya kr rha ha khaya kucch ya nhi.

Sultan jumps on bed and sit beside her.

Angel: Thankyou Abhi pr main yahan nhi reh skti.

Abhi: kyu jb tk sb thik ni hota tb tk tum yahin rhogi.

Angel: pr

Abhi cuts: bol diya toh bol diya..got it

Angel nodded

Abhi gave her some soup n milk to Sultan.

Abhi: chl bhai sultan ab toh kha lo ne bhi kha liya.

Both sultan n Angel have thier food.

Abhi moved out room.n sat on couch

he povs: yr ek pnga clear ni ho rha ab yeh.. Daya se baat kru ya nhi.

to be continued...

Kaisa lga.

Keep reviewing.n bye 


	9. Chapter 9

Hellooz

big thankyou for reviews

so here is nxt chappy

CID bureau

All r engrossed in work then Tarika entered nd surprised

She povs: kya baat ha papa nhi ha fir bhi kaam kr rhe aur toh aur lunch tym ka bhi dhyan ni rha n she says

Guys lunch time ho gya chlo sb.

Daya: Tarika vo pta hi ni chla. towards all chlo bhai lunch krlo.

all nodded nd moved to cafeteria.

Daya: tarika aaj Abhi ni aya.

Tarika:vo kisi kaam se gya ha.

Daya nodded nd they both move toward cafeteria.

IN cafetaria

All r sitting nd doing chit chat. all r having their food except Sachin. Daya noticed that n say

yr Sachin kya huya kha kyu ni rhe.

Freddy: sir kajal nhi ayi shayad isiliye.

Sachin: aisa kuch ni ha n starts eating.

meantime kajal enters n say

yr akele akele kha re ho wait toh kr lete ha.

All: Sachin wait kr rha ha.

n sachin glared all n leave the place. All laughed a loud.

suddenly Daya's phn rang. he picked the call.

Hlo. what?

main a rha hu.

n he leaves in hurry without saying anything.

Nikhil: yr inhe kya huya.

Sachin came n say: Daya sir kaam se gye ha tum log kaam pe lg jao.

all nodded.

Scene shifted to palace

n his family was in gr8 tnsn. bcz Angel is missing. then someone enters the hall n say

papa kya btao

Mr. Oberai: Aap yahan kya kr rhe ha yeh jo sb ho rha ha na uski vajah aap hi ha.

Man: plz papa yeh sb hm baad mein sochenge filhal hme butterfly ko dhudna ha

: Daya aap yahan kyu aye ha.

Daya: papa kya hmara rishta khtm ho gya

: Daya rishta toh kb ka khtm ho gya ha

Daya: papa plz mujhpe mt chilayiye koi shonk ni ha mujhe yahan ane ka pr dadi ma aur butterfly un k liye kuchh bhi

Dadi ma: bs kijiye aap dono. yahan Angel ka kucch pta nhi aap Dono.. bs kijiye

Daya: aap fikr mt kijiye main dhund lunga use.

: Daya aap kitne bhi ache kyu na bn jaye pr yeh sch kbhi ni bdlega k pehle aap ne hmara beta chhin liya aur aaj hmari beti.

Daya: na us wqt meri glti thi na aaj baki apko jo smjhna ha smjhiye.

Mr. Oberai:ek baat khe Daya. hme shuru se pta ha pr kbhi kbhi Angel ki zid dekh k hme hmari soch pr shk hone lgta ha.  
pr ab hme pura yakeen ho gya ha k aap kisi k pyr k layak nhi ha Daya. na hi Shreya k nahi k.

Daya: yeh aap kaise

Mr. oberai: hum sb jante ha yhi naam diya na apne hmari angel ko us se rishta khtm krte wqt.

Daya: aap shi ha nhi hu main kisi k pyr k layak pr aap .

Mr. Oberai cuts: Daya aap chle jayiye plz

Daya: thik ha papa pr main Angel ko dhund launga. n he leaves.

Mr. Oberai: yeh yahan kyu aye the ma smjha dijiye inhe dur rhe hm sbse

n he leaves in anger.

Daya try hard to find Angel but all in vain. He's driving so fast n check all the places but he's fail to find her. He povs

Kahan ho tum. sb jagah dekha. ab kahan dekhu. kahan ja skti ho yr. something strikes his mind n he leaves.

He reached a farmhouse. it's out of checked the whole house but couldn't find her. Atlast he sits on a couch n thinks

yahan bhi nhi toh kahan to gussa hokr yahin ati thi pr ab ..

He is in deep thinking.

Flashback starts

Daya is driving a jeep. n girl is sitting beside him. she is shouting all the way. She is standing in jeep and shouts

woo hhoo fast Daya.. speed up yippie

Daya: yr butterfly itni msti kyu kr rhi ho. aram se baitho n he held her hand try to stop her.

Girl: oh my singham. u r so cute but I love it. n she starts again with her msti. Daya tried to stop her but she couldn't listen. suddenly she shouts

Daya.. stop

Daya press the break n say: ab kya huya

Angel: Singham balloons plz with puppy eyes.

Daya: u knw k mujhe kaise mnana ha

Angel by twisting his nose: koi shk

Daya smiles n bought some balloons for her n gave her. they started again with thier drive.

Daya:a butterfly, ek baat pucchu

Angel: puccho

Daya: tum yeh itni purani jeep hi kyu chlati ho blki tumhare pas acchi aur ltst car ha

Angel: u knw Daya this is a spcl jeep. dadu papa ne yeh jeep dad ko diya tha aur dad ne mujhe so i love it.

Daya: ok chlo lunch ho gya ha ab shopping fir

Angel cuts: movie woo.. hooo

Daya: oye angel stop this log kya khenge k CID insp Daya ki would be kaisi ha

Angel: wht do u mean by kaisi ha

Daya: chlo shoping kr le mam

Angel: ji hazur

they r wandering mall n bought things. suddenly Daya's phn ring n he picked up

hmm Nik

kya khoon ? ok a rha hu

he hung up

Daya: angel yr mujhe jana hoga

Angel: no

Daya: yr case a gya plz

Angel sadly: no u promised k aaj Sara din mere sath rhoge so tum nhi ja skte.

Daya: butterfly smjho na yr

Angel: is se toh acha hm switzerland mein the atleast tumahare pas tym toh hota tha mere liye n she hugged Daya.

Daya patting her back: yr bureau toh chhod do.

She jerks him n sat on driving seat. Daya sat on Passenger seat.

Abt half an hour they reach bureau. Daya came out n say

main free ... but remains incomplete bcz Angel starts jeep n left in anger.

Daya: beta Daya tu toh gya. ab ise mnana pdega.

Whole day pass like this. its already left from bureau.

Abhi:chl daya ghr chle.

Daya: yr tu gadi ki chabi de aur tu kisi aur k sath ja.

Abhi: kyu

Daya: yr ghr ni ja rha main. kucch kaam ha

Abhi nodded n left.

Daya trying Angel's phn but its switched off. then he dials another number.

Hlo dadi ma Angel se baat krayiye.

Dadi: beta vo toh ghr pe nhi ha.

Daya: apko pta ha kahan hogi.

Dadi: agr gussa ha to farm house pe hogi n she gave him address. Daya reached there n check the whole house. suddenly he heard some sobbing sounds n he follows the saw her sitting on bed while holding a big moves near her n say

oh to meri pari yahan ha aur main kahan kahan dhund rha tha.

she turn her face to other side.

Daya: oh itna gusa. sry na yr u knw my job.

Angel to teddy: teddy ise boldo chla jaye yahan se hm baat ni krenge is se.

Daya: teddy bol na butterfly se k main sry hu.

Angel: teddy tum ise but cuts

daya: yr plz kl main chhuti lunga fir tum jaisa khogi vaisa... bolo

Angel: promise

Daya: pkka promise

Angel hugged him

Daya: u knw na I love u fir yeh ansu kis liye.

Angel: I knw but tum bht busy rehte ho.

Daya: Angel tum itni sensible aur emotional ho zindagi is se knhi bdh k ha. tum is fantansy world ise niklo aur zindagi ka sch dekhne ki koshish kro.

Angel: acha aur yeh btao k tumhe kaise pta main yahan hu.

Daya: dadi ma ha na meri informer.

Angel: yeh dadi ma hmari ha aur khbre tume deti ha.

Daya laughed at this.

Flashback over.

Daya povs: jb bhi gussa hoti thi toh ynhi hoti thi pr ab kahan ho. n he moves out.

PRADHYUMAN mansion

Tarika is sitting on couch n in deep thinking. Purvi came n say

bhabhi ab angel kaisi ha

but no response by tarika.  
purvi shook her.

Tarika: han tum kb ayi.

Purvi: jb aap apne pati k khyalo mein khoyi thi.

Tarika: nhi purvi main rajat k bare mein soch rhi thi.

Purvi: Rajat kyu?

Tarika: Purvi Rajat ne kl fir papa se jhgda kiya.

Purvi: oh toh yeh baat ha.

Tarika: purvi pta ni Rajat aisa kyu ho gya. papa se itni nfrt. ma bht preshan rhti ha

Purvi: main baat kru us se

Tarika: thik aur jao ready ho jao vo ata hi hoga.

Purvi nodded n left.

after sometime rajat came.

Tarika: ayo baitho Purvi ko bulati hu.

Rajat: didi aap naraz ha mujhse

Tarika: tumne haq hi kahan diya.

Rajat: didi baat toh btayiye

Tarika: papa se kya narazgi ha.

Rajat: didi Purvi a gyi.

Rajvi left the are silent in car. Purvi broke the silence n say

Kahan ja rhe ha hum aur ajj ko dinner ka kya soojha.

Rajat: surprise ha madam.

after few minutes they reached their destination.

Purvi: Rajat yeh to

Rajat cuts: aaj se 3 saal pehle ajj hi k din isi jgh pr maine tumhe I love u bola tha.

Purvi: oh my god tumhe yaad ha pr mujhe toh yaad hi nhi tha n she hugged him.

Rajat: koi baat nhi tumhe yaad ho ya mujhe baat toh ek hi.

Purvi in tears: but main kaise bhul skti hu

Rajat: princess chliye ynhi raat bitane ka irada ha ya fir andr bhi chlna ha.

Purvi smiled n they both moved.

Inside the hotel.

A table is booked for two. its fully decorated with flowers n balloons.

Purvi kissed her cheek n say: I love u Rajat.

Rajat: I love u too princess.

Rajvi were enjoying their dinner.

suddenly Rajat starts singing.

Ishq bulava jaane kab aave Ishq bulava aave jab aave..Main ta kol tere rehna...Main ta kol tere rehna Main ta baitha kol tere...

while looking at her

Tainu takda ravaan Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan Tu hansdi rave, main hansaanda ravaan Tainu takda rawaan...

Ajeeb rangaan di tu hai badi Lage alag hi jahaan di Ajeeb rangaan di tu hai badi Lage alag hi jahaan di

Purvi while cupping his face

Ae to nazraan nazraan di gal ve Tu vi sun le zaraa Main taa kol tere rehna Main taa kol tere rehna Main taa rehna kol tere...Tainu takdi rawaan Naina 'ch tere main vasdi ravaan

Rajat while hugging her

Paagal main khud nu banaunda ravaanTu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaan Tainu takda ravaan

Ishq duaavan jaane kab aave Ishq duaavan aave jab aave Main ta kol tere rehna Main ta kol tere rehna Main taa baitha kol tere...Tainu takda ravaan Baaton pe teri hasda ravaan Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaanTu hansdi rave, main hansanda ravaanTenu takda ravan ...

Rajvi are lost in each other. They r very close to each other. they r inch apart. Rajat try to kiss but purvi moved back n say

Rajat do u love me?

Rajat was surprised by this n say: yeh kya ofcourse yr 2 mhine mein shadi ha hmari aur aaj tum yeh sb pucch rhi ho.

Purvi: rajat kya kuchh aisa ha jo aap ne mujhe na btaya ho.

Rajat: purvi saaf saaf bolo

Purvi: aap papa se khfa kyu rehte ho

Rajat stood n say

chlo purvi bht late ho rha ha

purvi: rajat plz btayiye na

Rajat: do u love me.

Purvi: han pr

Rajat cuts: toh yeh swal kyu

Purvi: bhabhi bht preshan ha isiliye

Rajat shouts: Purvi main bhi tumhari lyf mein hu. kbhi dad, kbhi Daya bhai, kbhi Tarika. bdi mushkil se yeh sb arrange kiya pr tumhe to bakiyo ki fikr ha meri nhi. chlo yr tumhe ghr chhod du.

Purvi: Rajat

Rajat: bola na chlo.

she moved n cursed herself to spoil this moment.

Rajat drop her nd leave.

Purvi rang the bell. Tarika opens n say

arey purvi tum a gyi itni jldi.

Purvi hugged her n start weeping.

Tarika was shocked to see n she try to console her. Purvi narrate her everything.

Tarika: hd ha nhi btana toh na btaye pr is trh. ab mujhe hi baat krni pdegi.

At Rajat Place

He sat in his room and cursed himself for being so rude. n he thinks

khfa nh hu main dad se nfrt ha mujhe. yeh sb jante ha pr reason toh chah k bhi ni bta skta. mera parivar toot jayega. nhi yeh raaz kbhi bhi bahr ni ane aur kabir ko dukh ni de skta.

n he slept with these thoughts...

to be continued ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

so how's it.

keep reviewing

bye...

tc.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi frnz

thanx to all who support me.

n Rajat aur Dr. Salunkhe mein prblm ha yeh toh first chap mein hi bta diya tha. ab jldi hi clear ho jayega.

here is next chapter.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PRADHYUMAN's mansion

Abhirika is sitting in hall. n both are in deep thinking.

Abhi thinks: yeh jo bhi ha Daya se baat toh krni pdegi pr yeh ha kahan. 12 bjne ko ha aur inka kucch pta hi ni.

Tarika thinks: yeh Rajat ko huya kya ha. Purvi pe bhi chila diya.

Abhi: Taru yr yeh Daya kahan ha.

Tarika: pta nhi ik phn aya aur chla gya.

Abhi: lekin phn kiska tha.

Tarika: don't knw.

meanwhile Daya enters

Abhi: kahan the tum yeah kya haal bna rkha ha.

Daya hugged Abhi tightly. Abhi hugged him can hear his sobbing voices.

Abhi: kya huya Daya

Daya: Abhi kya main bura hu

Abhi surprised: nhi kyu, kisine kucch kaha.

Daya: toh yr sari prblms mere sath hi kyu.

Abhi: mtlb

Daya: yr kya main shreya k sath glt kr rha hu.

Abhi: achank yeh swal?

Daya: btao na

Abhi: han kr rhe ho.

Daya: toh kya kru main.

Abhi: pehle sch bta

Daya: kaisa sch

Abhi: tera aur angel ka sch.

Daya: yeh tu kya keh rha ha.

then Tarika comes n say Daya kiska phn aya tha aaj.

Daya: vo kisi ka nhi. yeh medicines koi bimar ha kya while looking at medicines in her hand.  
Tarika: hmm vo Angel k liye

Daya: Angel k liye mtlb

Tarika: vo Angel ko fvr n she narrated him abt Angel.

Daya: vo yahan ha aur main use sare shehr mein dhund rha hu. dadi ma ko bta deta hu

Daya called Dadi ma nd told abt Angel. Daya hung up

Abhi: bta yr ab ye kya ha

Daya: yr hm switzerland mein mile the. bht achhe dost the hm. u knw us wqt stress tha Shreya ki shadi aur vo bullet. he paused for a while ..2 2 chote khayi thi pr Angel ne smbhala us wqt mujhe. uska bchpna, paglpan sb acha lgta tha. aur sbse acha uska music love. Maine bhi sikha aur purani yaadon se niklne lga tha. pta hi nhi chla kb Angel ne mere dil mein jgh bna Shreya thi mere dil mein. hum dono ne dosti se bdhkr kbhi ni socha. fir vo kali raat hum alg ho gye ek baar fir tera bhai akela ho gya aur maine apna sbse acha dost kho diya.n his eyes are filled with tears.

Abhi: tum dono alag kyu huye

Daya: rehne de Abhi. tum meri aur Shreya ki shadi announce kr de. shi kehte Angel k dad k main selfish hu. Shreya ka intezar toh khtm kr du.

Abhi: yr soch le

Daya: soch liya.  
Abhi:angel se mil le ek baar

Daya: nhi use dobara us guilt mein nhi dekh skta

Daya leaves.

Salunkhe's house

kabir is walking to and fro.  
Rajat come n say

Shreya k bare mein soch rhe ho.

Kabir: apko kaise pta.

Rajat: bhai hu tumhara.

Kabir: bhai yeh Daya Shreya se shadi kyu ni kr rha

Rajat: pta nhi pr tum is mamle se dur rhoge smjhe.

kabir: OK bhai gd nyt.

Rajat left n kabir povs

Shreya k mamle se dur aur main no us akdu ko Shreya ki value btani hi pdegi. kabir yr kucch to soch.

n he try to think.

Shreya's house

Shreya is waiting for a call. she is wandering in her room. povs

yr yeh call kyu ni a rha. then her phn rings. After cutting call. She povs

ab aur nhi ab main unse baat kr k rhungi. n she moved out.

Shreya called someone n say

hlo... main niche aap ka wait kr rhi a jayiye.

after few minutes He arrived n say

kya huya shreya itni raat ko yahan.

Shreya: Daya baat bht zruri ha.

Daya: kl bhi kr skte the.

Shreya: Daya aapki zindagi mein koi aur ha kya

Daya: shreya yeh tum

Shreya cuts: Angel ko kb se jante ho.

Daya: toh jln ho rhi ha.

Shreya:baat mt pltiye

Daya: 6 saal se

Shreya: rishta kya ha aap ka us se

Daya: khunga toh smjh paogi

Shreya: boliye toh shi.

Daya: bolne ko toh hum sirf dost the pr rishta aur feelings thodi zyada thi mtlb k pyr to tha.

Shreya: pyr aap us se pyr krte ha

Daya: hmm pr dosti wala not ishq wala

Shreya: mtlb

Daya: kya shreya meri zindagi mein sirf ek ldki ha vo tum ho pr Angel mere liye important ha pr hmare beech vo rishta nhi ha.

Shreya: mtlb aap ne mujhe dhokha nhi diya.

Daya: nhi bs kuchh uljhno mein uljh gya tha pr ab wqt a gya ha apni dost se kiya promise pura krne ka.

Shreya: jee

Daya: kucch nhi kl tk wait kro. aur chlo tumhe chhod du.

Shreya: main chli jaungi Daya.n she leaves.

Daya thinks: Shreya ab sb thik kr dunga main. Angel se kiya hua promise ab pura krne ka wqt a gya ha.

Flashback starts

Daya is waiting for Angel at beach side. then Angel came n say

kya ha singham achank bula liya.

Daya: yr pta nhi bhagwan mujhse kya chahta ha.

Angel: mtlb

Daya: Shreya ki shadi nhi huyi

Angel: toh ab kya socha tumne

Daya: mtlb kya ha tumhara

Angel: Tum shreya se pyr krte ho toh

Daya: haan krta hu

Angel starts dancing

Daya: stop it jb dekho paglpnti krti ho

Angel: toh ab purpose kb kr rhe ho

Daya: r u mad? tum yeh kya keh rhi ho

Angel: joa use apne dil ki baat bol do.

Daya: yr ab yeh possible nhi ha.

Angel:kyu nhi ha.

Daya: dadi se promise kiya ha k tum se shadi krunga. main yeh vada ni tod skta.

Angel: bhaad mein jaye vada. kis ne kaha tha vada kr do.

Daya: toh tume kisne kaha tha k jhut bolo k main tumhara bf hu.

Angel: vo dadi hr roz koi na koi rishta le ati thi toh jhuth bol diya.

Daya: pr maine to vada kiya pichhe ni ht skta.

Angel: Daya yeh sb mujhpe chhod do tum shreya se i love u bol do.

Daya: ok butterfly

Angel smiled at this. n say

toh kya plan ha

Daya: candle lyt dinner.

Angel: boaring

Daya: toh.

Angel thinks for a while.

Angel: Daya cruise

Daya: cruise mtlb

Angel: yr full moon night mein cruise pe propose krna.

Daya: kya yr Shreya kaise ayegi

Angel: vo mujhpe chhod do

Daya: ok mam

Angel: promise kro ab zyada der ni kroge.

Daya: ofcourse not.

Angel hugged him n say i love u

Daya: kya

Angel: dosti wala yr.

Daya: I love u too my butterfly.

Angel start jumping. n daya try to stop her n say

Angel suno

Angel cuts:yhi kehna chahte ho na k butterfly zindagi ko seroiusly lo hmesha msti nhi hoti. zindagi tumhare club dance music shoppings se age bhi ha. bla bla bla

Daya laughed at this n say tumhe to smjhana hi paap ha.

Angel: koi shk.

n they starts doing their plannings.

flashback over.

Daya povs: ab sb thik ho k rhega.

In Angel's room

She is try to sleep but couldn't sleep bcz some thougts occupy her mind.

Daya mera ilzam apne sr le liya aur tumhare khilaaf enquiry huyi pr tumne sch bahr ni ane diya aur dad aaj tk tumhe doshi mante ha.

flashback

Daya is sitting in cafe n waiting for someone. after sometimes Angel come with a boy.

Daya: ayiye mil gya tym.

Angel: sry yr bhai ko ready hone mein tym lgta ha.

Daya: kya sagar ldkiyo se bhi zyada tym.

Sagar: Daya apne hme yahan kyu bulaya

Daya: kucch btana chahta hu. Daya show them a photo

Sagar: yeh to meri aur meera ka photo ha aap ke pas kaise.

Daya: sry sagar mere officers ek case pe kaam kr rhe ha usi dauran is ldki tk puhanche .

Sagar: case kaisa case

Daya: ek drug case aur yeh bhi shamil ha. she is criminal.

Sagar: dekhiye Daya hm apki izzat krte ha it doesnt mean k aap hmari fiance pr aise ilzam lgayenge n he leaves in anger.

Daya: dekha na angel kaise gussa ho gya smjhna nhi chahta.

Angel: ab kya kre smjhana toh pdega. vrna bhai bhi kisi musibt mein na pd jayega.

Daya: chlo iska picha krte ha n they move.

they reached a godown. outside the godown they found their frnds.

Daya: Neil tum sb ynhi ruko hm ate ha.  
n they move inside.

Inside godown

Sagar is talking to meera.

Daya to meera: meera khud ko kanoon k hwale kr do

Sagar: Daya aap jayiye yahan se hm baat kr rhe ha.

Daya: meera mujhe shoot krne pe mzbur mt kro meri team yahan ati hi hogi.

Angel: Daya plz chhod do ise mere liye plz

Daya: shut up Angel meri duty meri priority ha. so dnt u dare to say this again

Angel: plz daya bhai bht pyr krta ha us se.

Angel n Daya is arguing. suddenly Meera fired a bullet towards daya . bullet hits daya's shoulder n gun fell from his hand.

Daya: aah...angel pick up the gun.

Angel pick the gun. meera shoots again toward Daya but this time Angel shoot her but bullet hit Sagar. Daya became shocked n take gun from angel' s hand n say

jao yahan se kisi se mt kehna k goli tum ne chlayi.

Angel: mai...Maine maar diya..

Daya: jao yahan se bahr Neil ha le jayega aur kisi se kucch ni kehna.

Angel: daya bhai

Daya: shutup n leave

Angel leaves. Then meera pick the gun n aim towards Daya. but meanwhile Cid team arrived.

Abhi shoots meera in order to save Daya.

Daya went toward sagar n check his pulse.

Abhi: he is dead.

Daya: yeah kya ho gya

Abhi: tumne jaan bhujh k nhi kiya. its jst a mistake

Daya thinks: kucch bhi ho jaye Angel ka naam nhi ana chahiye.

Next day

Daya went to meet her but her Dad refused.

Dad: Daya aap angel se door rhe humne sagar ko kho diya ab Angel nhi plz.

Daya: papa yeh aap

Dad cuts: plz Daya chle jayiye

Daya leaves without meet her.

Angel saw whole scenario from stairs. she came n say

Dad yeh kya? Daya aya tha aapne Milne ni diya

Dad: aap us se koi rishta nhi rkhengi.

Angel: kyu dad

Dad: khooni ha vo ap k bhai k to nfrt kijiye usse.

Angel with tears: no dad never n she ran to her room

Flashback over

Daya itna hone pe bhi hm sath the fir kyu daya. kucch bhi ho jaye Daya ab kucch bhi pehle jaise ni ho skta. Daya tum shi the zindagi sirf msti ka naam nhi ha. yeh usse bhi bdh k ha. pr tumne apna promise pura nhi kiya kyu

She slept with this thoughts.

Next morning.

Daya is in room n getting ready. All r waiting for him at dining table.

Abhi: dad aisi bhi kya baat ha jo usne sb ko rukne k liye kaha.

ACP:aaj kl pta nhi kya krta rehta ha.

meanwhile daya came n say

gd mrng everyone.

ACP: kya baat ha Daya.

Daya: dad sry pichle kucch wqt se main bs yunhi gussa krta rehta tha aur aap sb se kt gya tha.

Abhi: Daya its ok yr

Daya: Dad main Shreya se shadi k liye taiyar hu.

All shockingly: wht?

Daya: aaj main use yeh btane wala hu.

Angel came n say: yr itne salo baad yeah ki na mere singham vali baat.

Daya: sry yr bht rulaya maine tujhe.

Purvi: bhabhi yeh sb kya ha.

Tarika: yeh dono bht pehle se jante ha ik Duje ko.

Purvi nodded.

Daya:so aap taiyaria kijiye purvi k pehle meri shadi ki.

all r so happy to hear this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
so hows it?

i knw lst chappy mein sbko bura lga pr aap bhul gye i told u yeh Dareya story hi ha. so let it be...  
may be ab confusion clear ho gyi hogi.

thanx for reviews.

so keep reviewing.

bye 


	11. Chapter 11

helooz how r u?

this chappy has some msti mzak n rajvi Dareya scenes.

enjoy it.

Daya enters Bureau. All r working except Rajat. His eyes r fixed on door actually he's looking for his love. Sachin saw him staring n coughing fakely

Rajat(irritates)kya ha cough ha to cough syrup le mujhe kyu tng kr rha ha

Sachin while doing drama: jiske intezar mein aap darwaze pe nzre jmaye baithe ha vo aap ko bureau ki chht pe milegi.

Rajat shouts: kya

All looked toward him n say

Kya huya

Rajat leave hurriedly without any response

All gave a questioning look to Sachin.

Sachin in naughtiness: nik pyr kiya ha kbhi

Nik shyly: sir abhi tk koi mili nhi

Sachin: dua kro na mile vrna halt Rajat jaisi ho jayegi.

all laughed at this.

Daya: Sachin Shreya kahan ha

Sachin: sir vo late ane wali ha.

Daya nodded and povs yr ab kya kru mujhe toh usse baat krni ha.

Abhi tapped his shoulder: yr a jayegi..

Daya: yr mujhe kucch gdbd lg ri ha

Abhi: tu bhi na.. kaam KR.

they start doing their work.

ON terrace

Rajat reached there n saw no one .then his eyes fell on a open it n start reading ..

Tumhari hr psnd hamari chahat ban jaaye... Tumhari muskurahat dil ki rahat ban jaaye...  
Khuda khushiyon se itna khush karde apko...  
Apko khush dekhna hamari adat ban jaaye..!

a sweet smile appear on his face.

Rajat: kahan ho yr ab samne bhi a jao.

Purvi comes with some roses n say

sry Rajat kl meri vjh se hmara spcl moment khraab ho gya

Rajat while hugging: sry main kuch zyada hi gussa ho gya. vada kiya tha k tumhari ankhon mein ansu nhi ane dunga pr aaj meri hi vjh se..

Purvi cuts: its ok rajat. hum gussa bhi toh usi se krte ha jis se hum pyr krte ha kyuki us pe hmara haq hota ha.

Rajat: acha pr tum toh kbhi gussa ni krti mtlb tum mujhse pyr ni krti.

Purvi while hugging him: oho... Rajat aap ne mujhe kbhi gussa hone ka mauka hi ni diya.

Rajat innocently: acha pr mujhe to ni lgta k tum mujhse pyr krti ho.(while hugging her from waist)  
tum pyr kro na kro Maine toh tumhe apne dil mein qaid kr liya.

Purvi( putting her hand around his neck):

Agar Hoon Qaid , To Phir Umar Bhar Rihai Na De,  
Kyuki Tere Hisar Se Bahir To Zindagi Hi Nahi..!

he lost in her eyes. n Purvi pecked a soft kiss on his lips n try to go but Rajat held her hand n hugged her tightly n say

Meri Baahon Mein Behakne Ki Saza Bhi Sun Le...- - Aye Jaan - -  
Ab Bohat Dair Mein Azaad Karunga Tujhe...!

Purvi smile shyly.

Purvi: Rajat chliye na sb wait kr rhe h.

Rajat: krne do

Purvi: plz chliye sb kya khenge.

Then they heard voice

Hum kucch nhi khenge. u guys carry on.

Rajvi shocked to see whole team. they separated from hug.

Rajat: aap.. aap log

ACP: salunkhe yr inki shadi jldi kra do vrna yeh sb dekhne ki adat daal lo.

Salunkhe: yr aaj hi kra dete ha tu bol abhi kra du.

Rajvi in excitement: really

All looked at them n laughed.

Tarika: dekho koi toh dekho kisi ko shadi ki kitni jldi ha.

Abhi: haan tarika main kya kehta hu abhi pandit ko bula leta hu

Rajvi: itni bhi kya jldi ha.

Sachin: mn mein dono k laddu phhot rhe ha aur keh rhe itni bhi kya jldi ha

Rajvi gave him baad mein dekunga look

Sachin: yr tumhare samne khda hu abhi dekh lo.

Purvi: aap sb yahan.

Kajal: sachin ne kha k terrece pe kucch excited ho rha ha toh sb a gye.n winks..at sachin

Sachin gave mar gye look.

Purvi: oh toh tum ho bhavishon,,, koi baat pet main chhupa ni skte .sare surprise kya satyanash kr diya tume toh main..

Sachin starts running n Purvi try to chase him

Sachin cuts(toward kajal) kya chuglkhor chhodunga nhi tujhe toh toh free mein entertain kiya upr se chugli kr di

Kajal innocently: Maine kya kiya sirf sch hi toh bola.

sachin by folding his hand in front of kajal: chup kr ja sach ki devi. mrva k dum logi.

All laughed at this cute Rajat notice something n say

Daya sir aap kahan khoye ho.

Abhi: yeh surprise dene wale ha sb ko so jst wait n watch.

All: surprise kya.

Purvi:Abhi bta diya toh surprise kaisa

Daya: kya yr kaam ni ha koi ,,,chlo.

Its 4o'clock but no sign of Shreya. Daya became restless. he tried her number but it's not reachable. He's so much worried abt Shreya. In frustration he threw the file. Abhi noticed his frustration n say

kya Daya itni hi fikr ha toh ghr ja us k

Daya hugged him n say: pehle ni bol skta tha. aur haan thankyou bde bhayia. n winks

Abhi: chl ja ab nautanki

Daya rushed out in hurry.

Abhi: best of luck

All: sir yeh

Abhi: bola na wait n watch

At Shreya place

Shreya is walking to and is murmuring

yr kahan fsa diya kabir ne paanch toh bjne wale ha. Ana hota toh a jate pr unhe kya fikr. vo pyr hi ni krte mujhse. her eyes r moist with tears.

then she heard a door bell. she open the door n hugged the person without looking at him n say

dekh na kabir daya nhi aye unhe meri koi fikr nhi ha. pyr ni krte vo mujhse. sara din mera phn bnd tha aur main bureau bhi ni gyi pr unhe frk hi ni pda.  
n she starts weeping.

person: sahi kaha Daya ha hi akdu. Ek number ka budhu Jo itni khubsoorat ldki k ankho mein ansu bhr deta ha. pagal kahi ka

Shreya jerks him: tumhari himmat kaise huyi mere Daya k bare mein bolne ki. vo bht sweet h aur mere superhero aur tum ...but but ..she kept quite after seeing person.

Person: kya huya ab bolo na Daya kya...

Shreya shyly: kucch ni

person: kya Shreya thodi tarif to krdo meri.

Shreya: Daya aap yahan kya lene aye ha. while turning her face to another side

Daya: nhi ata toh apni tarif kaise sunta. acha Shreya ek coffee milegi

Shreya: aap yahan coffee peene aye ..  
(while hitting his chest) aap na bht bure koi fikr ni ha meri.

Daya smiles nd held her both hands

Shreya: hs kyu rhe ho main yahan koi joke suna rhi hu.. aap but Daya put her finger on his lips n say

kitna bolti ho yr. meri to suno

Shreya in same position: huh

Daya while looking into her eyes n sy

""muhabbt kr a gye hum Teri pnaaho mein,,  
umar bhr ab rkhna mujhe apni nigaho mein..""

Shreya stood without any expression. Her eyes were wet.

Daya( cupping her face) I knw Shreya main akdu hu aur thoda buddhu hu jo ki itni khoobsurat c ldki k pyr ko nzrandaz krta rha aur bechari ko 8 saal tk intezar kraya but ab aur nhi.

He took a deep breadth

Shreya I love you. Will u marry me

Shreya was so happy she jumps in joyness.n say

Yes i will marry u Daya

Daya hugged her n sy

sry yr bht intezar kraya tumhe.

Shreya: bs kijiye aap bhi na. ab sb bhool jayiye.

Daya:ok pr apne dil ki baat toh boldo bs yes bola aur ho gya.

Shreya: kya bolna ha

Daya separate from hug n sit on couch.

Shreya romantically:

""Tere Pyar Me Do Pal Ki Zindgi Bahut Hai,  
Ek Pal Ki Hansi Aur Ek Pal Ki Kushi Bahut Hai,  
Ye Dunia Mujhe Jane Ya Na Jane,  
Teri Ankhe Muje Pehchane Yahi Bahut Hai.""

she kissed her cheek n sy i love u.

Daya: I love you too n kissed her forehead. then her cheeks n Shreya became shho her eyes . Daya came closer more closer ... n they r jst inch apart.. n daya say: shreya kya huya Shreya in nervousness: kuch ni

Daya: ghbra kyu rhi ho.. ankhein kholo aur yeh lo

Shreya open her eyes n see a packet.

Daya give a packet to Shreya n say:

chlo yeh lo jldi se taiyar ho jao ek surprise ha.

Shreya: surprise ?

Daya: jao yr jldi kro.

Shreya went to her room n Daya's waiting outside.

after few minutes Shreya came out n they leave.

PRADHYUMAN's mansion

Whole Cid team is n ACP is whispering something n Tarika n Purvi r in kitchen rest of team is exchanging glances.

Nik: sir hum yahan kyu ha

ACP: surprise ha

Freddy: surprise kya ha

Abhi: bta diya toh surprise kaisa.

Pankaj: mt btao tarika aap yeh pkode do hum toh yehi khayenge.

Sachin: rajat yr kya baat ha muh kyu fula rkha ha

Rajat: huh... muh kyu fula rkha ha... yeh mujhe dekh k sb hs rhe ha na vo sb tumhari vjh se

Sachin innocently:meri vjh se.. hey bhagwan utha le mujhe mera dost mujhpe kaise kaise ilzam lga ra.. ye sun ne se pehle main behra kyu ni ho gya.

All were enjoying this drama of sachin.

Rajat:chup dramebaz, purvi shi kehti ha k tumare pet mein kucch ni rehta. see ab tk hs rhe ha sb

Sachin: toh kisne bola tha k bureau ki chht pe ilu ilu kro.

Rajat irritates n sy: chup chap baith yahan.

Sachin kept quite n all giggled at this.

Meanwhile door bell rang. All stood n ACP open the door n say

ruko ruko andr kahan ja rhe ho.. Daya btaya nhi tumne Shreya ko

Daya: Dad surprise..

Freddy irritates: huh.. surprise surprise svere se surprise lga rkhi ha. btao toh shi.

Abhi: Tarika a jao ab surprise khol hi dete ha.

Tarika comes n say: aaj se 7 saal pehle jo adhura reh gya tha vo aaj pura krle.

All: what?

Purvi:Sachin bdhayi ho ab toh hum smdhi bn gye.

Sachin: mtlb kya?

Daya: main apni would be k sath andr a skta hu saale sahib

Sachin(confused): jeee

Purvi: bhabhi ise sochne dijiye aap chhoti bhabhi ki arti kijiye aur unhe andr layiye.

All shouts: kya chhoti bhabhi.

ACP: yr Daya shadi k liye man gya.

All shouts in joyness. Tarika did their arti.n Dareya enters n Sachin hugged Daya n say

Thankyou sir. Aap ne aaj mujhe duniya ki sbse bdi khushi di ha. aur i knw meri behn ko aap hmesha khush rkhoge.

Daya: oh dekho Sachin toh ro rha ha. mujhe ni pta tha k tum itne emotional ho

Rajat to make situation light: Sachin ab tum bhi shadi krlo kyu kajal tumhara kya khyaal ha.

Sachin: mujhe shadi nhi krni isse toh bilkul nhi.

Kajal: bs kro yr ajj no ldayi aaj only celebration.

Purvi: kya baat ha kajal ajj no ldayi kmaal ha

Kajal gave a shy smile.

Rajat: oho ldki toh shrma gyi.

Sachin: bs kro yr.

Pankaj: yr do din se angel ka kucch ata pta nhi.

Freddy: hmmm vo ha kahan.

meanwhile angel came n say

Angel yahan ha.

All turn toward saw something n say

yeh tumhare hath mein kya ha.

Angel: yeh toh Daya btayega. kyu Daya

All gaze turn toward Daya.  
Daya smiled shyly n take box from Angel's hand. n say

yr ab main chahta hu k jld se jld main aur shreya ek ho jye aur. iski shuruwat aaj se hi hogi.

All: mtlb

Angel: guys aaj hmare Daya aur Shreya ki engagement ho gi.

All clapped and congratulate them.

Tarika: toh shuru kre.

All: yesss

Purvi: kuchh dance Vance toh ho jaye.

in this all msti mzak Dareya exchange their rings n finally got engaged.

all r doing plans for two marriages one of sweet rajvi n other one is cutest Dareya...

To be continued

Hows it?

Precap: revealing of rajat n Dr. salunkhe's prblm

thanks to all rewiers..

Praise22,blair.64,bhumi98,jasdeep, ravu161, guest, rajvigirl, rajvi21, shahkhanam, ishi, guest149, jebagomes, Saney, chilakalakavya, guest,Topaz007, pari, Puja

keep reviewing...

..  
bye

tc. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi

How r u?

thankyou so much for reviews.

Praise22:: thankyou for correcting vibhision. actually I knw Hindi but my language has pbi touch so thats why...

Blair.64,pari,shahkhanam,  
ravu161,crazyforpurvi, haseenakhan,guest149, Topazz007,puja,guest Chilakalakavya,harman, jebagomes,guest,guest, guest,guest,jasdeep, bhumi98

Thankyou so much

one more thing main yr word kucch zyada use krti hu so usi ka impact ha. so I'll try k is chap mein na use kru. aur haan yr word koi bhi use krta ha chahe koi young ho ya old. even my grandpa n dad use this normally..  
no prblm.  
in this chap I didn't use yr word.

here's next chappy..  
-00-

All r celebrating Dareya engagement. All r pulling Dareya leg.

Rajat: Daya sir ko kyu tng kr rhe ho. Ab pyr ho gya toh ab kya kr skte ha.

meanwhile Kabir enters n say

Rajat bhayia yeh Rajesh singhania kon ha.

Rajat(stramming) ko...koi koi nhi ha.

Kabir: toh vo apko baar baar phn kyu kr rhe ka phn mere pass ha.

Rajat snatch the phn n say: mere phn ko hath kis se pucch kr lgaya.

Kabir: bhyia aap bhul gye the toh Maine socha kuchh imp. na ho so I pick it.

Rajat shouts: meri chizo se dur rho kabir salunkhe.

Kabir n all was shocked by this.

Dr. salunkhe: yeh kya trika ha chhote bhai se baat krne ka

Rajat in anger: Dr. Saab aap beech mein na pde. yeh mera matter ha so plz stay away.

Dr. Salunkhe: m ur father dammit. itna haq toh ha mera.

Rajat: Aap beech mein na boliye main kuch bhi aisa ni krna chahta jisse kisi ko tkleef ho.

Tarika: Rajat ik phn ko le k kya tmasha lga rkha ha. ha kon yeh singhania jis ki vjh se tum sb se jhgda kr rhe ho.

Rajat was quite.

Tarika shouts: btao ab chup kyu khde ho.

Rajat:didi yeh aap apne dad se hi puccho n he leaves in anger.

Tarika shouts: rajat ruko, i said stop but rajat rushed out

Tarika to Salunkhe: dad kya ha yeh. ha kon yeh singhania.

Dr. Salunkhe rudely: koi ni ha. ab jao sb.

ACP: salunkhe ab mujhe kuch kuch smjh a rha . iske bdle behaviour ki vjh yeh singhania hi ha.

: lekin ise pta kaise chla. ab kaise smjhau ise .

Salunkhe leaves with ACP. All stood shocked n silent.

Abhi: kya huya yeh sb to hota hi rehta ha. late ho gya h jao...

all nodded n is crying bitterly n purvi consoling her.

Tarika: pta ni kyu kr rha aisa. ho kya gya ise.

Purvi: bhabhi main baat krungi.

Abhi: nhi koi baat ni krega us se.

Kabir was standing in a corner n his eyes were moist.

Shreya: Kabir bs kr. bde bhai ha vo koi tumse pyr krte ha toh gussa krne ka haq bhi toh rkhte ha.

Kabir: Shreya aaj tk mazak mein bhi ni danta bhai ne aur aaj sbke samne gussa kiya. u knw shreya vo mere liye sbse zyada precious ha.

Daya:aur rajat k liye tum. kaise muh ltka liya bda bhai dant toh skta hi ha.

Abhi: han kabir ab bs kro. (towards Daya) Shreya aur kabir ko ghr chhod do.

Daya nodded n trio leave.

Abhijeet went near Tarika n say:  
Purvi jao dekhta hu.

Purvi nodded n leave.

Abhi: Tarika chlo papa k yahan chlte ha.

Tarika nodded and they left for salunkhes house.

BEACH side

Rajat is sitting n tears r flowing from his eyes. someone came n sit beside him n say

kya soch rhe ho?

Rajat: kya sochunga maine apne kabir pe chila diya. kitna bura lga hoga use. main bht bura bhai hu bht bura n he hug the person while crying.

Person:kya Rajat.. bcho ki trh ro rhe ho. vo bhai ha tumhara jaise tum yahan ansu bha rhe ho vaise bhi vo bhi bha rha hoga.

Rajat:kya sachin main kahan ro rha hu.

Sachin: haan haan yeh ankho se to ganga jee pdhar rhi ha.

Rajat smiled at this.

Sachin: rajat yeh shi ni huya. ab sch samne ayega to Tarika aur kabir pe kya beetegi.

Rajat: nhi sachin kucch bhi... tarika aur kabir ko kucch pta nhi chlega.

Sachin: chl fir ghr chlte ha aur baat ko smbhalte ha.

rajat nodded n they move.

Salunkhe's house

Dr. Salunkhe is walking in hall. he is in gr8 tnsn .ACP sir try to calm him.

ACP:shant ho ja. main baat krta hu us se. smjha dunga.

: kha tha na mt bhejo use delhi. ho gyi na prblm. kya jwab dunga use main aur sneha ka kya hoga aur mere bache. nhi pradhyuman mera privar bikhr jayega.

Meanwhile Tarika enters n say

kyu dad aisi bhi kya baat ha jo sb bikhr jayega.

ACP: Abhi tum log yahan kyu aye.

Abhi: dad vo Rajat... Tarika ko fikr ho rhi thi to le aya

ACP: thik ha.

meanwhile rajat n Sachin enters.

Rajat: kabir kahan ha

Dr. salunkhe: yeh btao singhania ko kaise jante ho

Rajat: plz is bare baat mt kijiye.

Dr. Salunkhe: ab baat uthi ha toh puri bhi hogi.

Rajat: aap mujhse behtr jante ha.

Dr. salunkhe: main kya janta hu kya nhi msla yeh nhi ha. tum kya jante ho msla yeh ha.

Rajat: plz Dr. saab kabir kahan ha btayiye.

:rajat kucch pooch rha hu.

Rajat: baat akele mein krenge ya sb k samne.

Tarika: jo bhi baat hogi sb k samne hogi. bolo rajat.

Rajat: didi ek insan jise aap sbse zyada pyr krte ho. jiski aap sbse zyada respect kre achank aap ko pta chle k vo insan apka muzrim ha toh kya kregi.

Tarika: saaf saaf bta

Rajat: didi aap mujhe kabir se zyada pyr krti ha na

Tarika nodded.

Rajat:agr apko pta chla mera aap se koi rishta hi nhi

Tarika was shocked by this.

Abhi: pagal ho gye ho. jo mn mein a rha bole ja rhe ho.

Rajat cuts: nhi sir sch ha jis insan ko dad dad krte meri zubaan nhi thkti thi vo mere dad hi nhi ha.

Dr. salunkhe shouts: rajat chup kro.

Rajat cuts: kyu Dr. Saab sch kdwa ha na pr sch to yhi ha na. Sachin try to stop him.

Rajat toward sachin: Sachin jb mujhe pta chla yeh mere dad nhi ha toh mere dil mein in k liye izzat aur bdh gyi kyuki mera inse koi rishta nhi ha pr yeh mujhse kitna pyr krte ha pr

then he heard a voice: bhai yeh jo bhi aap bol rhe ho na sch ha ya jhuth pr ik cheez hmesha sch rhegi k main aap ka bhai hu apka kabir.

Rajat hugs him: han tu toh meri jaan ha aur tarika didi hmari shaan. hai na

Kabir nodded.

Tarika was standing like statue. Rajat and kabir goes toward her. Rajat held her hand n say

didi aap ko pta is kabir mein sbse achi baat kya ha.

tarika nodded as no.

rajat: yeh vo kdi ha jo hm dono ko jodti ha.

Tarika: mtlb

Rajat: didi hum dono ka biologically koi rishta nhi ha pr kabir (gave a look) is se hm dono ka rishta ha.

Kabir: bhai aap kya bol rhe ha.

Rajat stood and goes toward Dr. salunkhe.n say

aap bht ache pita ha is mein koi do rai nhi pr aap bht bure insan ho.

Dr. salunkhe: kya bole ja rhe ho. acha huya sneha aur ma nhi ha yahan vrna un pe kya beet ti.

Rajat: acha ha mom aur dadi nhi. ha. Dr. Saab ranjan singhania ka naam toh suna hi hoga.

Dr. Salunkhe face got pale.

ACP:Rajat yeh kya trika ha baat krne ka.

Rajat: sir plz aap nhi.

Dr. Salunkhe: janta hu ek drug dealer ka naam ha.

Rajat: aur aap ne maar diya use

All became shocked to hear this. Sachin tried hard to stop Rajat.

Sachin: chl rajat. bs kr.

Rajat cuts: nhi sachin baat uthi ha toh puri hogi.

Sachin: dekh bhai tu gusse mein ho

Rajat: hmm hu main gusaa...inke papo ki sza milegi inhe.

Sachin shouts: kis baat ki sza dena chahte ho inhe. is baat ki tujhe sdk se utha k ghr le apna naam diya ya tujhse itna pyr kiya bolo Rajat.

Rajat: nhi is insan ne koi ehsaan ni kiya. apne papo ka bojh km krne k liye mujhe laye ghr mein.

Dr. Salunkhe was stuuned n tears r flowing from Dr. salunkhe's eyes. Sachin was still trying to stop him.

Sachin in anger: hmm sza dete ha kis baat ki sza dega. is baat ki inhone mamuli rajat ko rajat bna diya. is kabil bna diya k aaj log apne bacho ko tumhare naam ki misaal dete ha. aur pooch sir se kitna fakhr krte ha tumpe lekin nhi hum toh inhe sza denge.

Abhi: han rajat chlo inhe sza dete ha. bolo rajat kya sza deni ha.

Rajat: mere papa ranjan singhania ka khoon kiya ha inhone toh sza kanoon k hisab se hogi.

All r stunned of sudden burst out. Dr. Salunkhe sat on couch n say

Rajat tum sch nhi jante ho. vo insan is layak nhi ha k tum us k liye sb se muh mod lo.

Rajat: vo papa ha mere smjhe aap.

Dr. Salunkhe: tumhara baap main hu vo nhi

Rajat: koi rishta nhi ha aap se liye aap sirf meri mom k pati ho. Smjhe dr. saab

Someone is watching this whole scenerio silently from long time but the patience of person is getting over n person came toward rajat. n say

bs kro rajat n tight slap on rajat face.

all were shocked to see person. Rajat was stunned at his place.

to be continued...

-00-000-0000-  
Hows it?

So who slap rajat?

Guys I m going to write new story which is based on revenge. n this revenge is from ACP sir. n story will start from current track of include romance,drama, suspense n comedy..

very soon i'll update one promo in filmy style.

so keep reviewing for this chappy

till than bye

tc... 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi frnzzz

A sweet n chocolaty thanks to all reveiwers n readers.

praise22,Blair.64,bhumi98,crazyforpurvi,Harman, jasdeep,priya,puja,guest, guest,guest,guest,guest,  
guest,saney,rajvi21,  
rajvigirl,pari

thankyou so much

enjoy this chap.

00-000-00-00-00-00-00

Someone Slaps rajat n all were shocked to see the person. Rajat was stunned. then move toward them n say

yeah kya kiya ..mere Rajat pe hath utha diya. mna kiya tha maine .

Person: aap iski bkwas sunte ja rhe ho pr main nhi yeh janta kya ha ranjan singhania k bare mein.

: sneha glti toh hmari hi ha jo hmne ise kucch btaya nhi.

Sneha: kya btate ise bolyie

Rajat interrupts: mom aap ne mujh pe hath uthaya. mom yeh admi qatil ha papa ka.

Sneha: bs kro tum jo us rajesh singhania ne bola maan liya. 3 saal k the tum jb hum yahan aye the dr. saab na hote to tum zinda bhi ni hote. Tarika tumse sirf kucch mhine bdi ha pr jb use yeh pta chla k main uski asli ma nhi toh kitni smjhdari se usne sb smbhala. mujhe ya tujhe le k uska behaviour bdla nhi. fir tu kyu rajat.

Rajat shocked: didi aap janti thi sb.

Tarika: sb toh nhi pr kuch kuch pta chl gya tha.

Rajat: mom aap k pati jlte the mere papa se kyuki vo inse zyada qabil the. hai na dr. saab ek hi dept. mein the na aap. vo dost the aap k.

Dr. salunkhe shouts: tha vo mera dost.. pr vo kisi layak nhi tha na meri dosti k na hi sneha k. nrk bna di thi usne tum dono ki zindagi.

Rajat: bs kijiye aur kitna jhuth bolenge. n rajat leaves in anger.

Sneha: koi fayda nhi ha. jis baat ka dr tha vohi huya. rajesh papa g ni pta ni kya bola ha is se. (towards Abhi) Abhi mera parivar bikhr rha h smjhao ise n she starts crying.

Abhi: ma main hu na sb thik kr dunga pr yeh sb kya ha.

ACP: abhi tarika ko kmre me le jao. aur kabir tum dadi ko le jao . Aur sachin tum rajat ko smbhalo.

all nodded and leave.

Dr. Salunkhe: Dekh pradhyuman kya ho gya.  
sb bikhr gya.

Sneha: sb meri vjh se kash us wqt maine aap ki baat nhi mani hoti( towards prdhyman)

ACP:bhabhi rajat abhi gusse mein ha use shant hone dijiye vo smjh jayega.

Sneha: pta nhi kyu ho rha ha yeh sb. tears r flowing from her eyes.

Flashback:

A man nearly around 30's is shouting on someone. He is in so much anger. A lady seems to be his wife sitting scared in corner of room. n a boy nearly 2/3 years sitting on bed n he is crying. Man is shouting on someone

Man: tumse shadi kr k fs gya hu main. tum chli kyu ni jati.

woman: kahan jau main. aap aise kaise keh skte ha. ptni hu main apki.

Man slapped her. n shouts how dare r u. mere samne muh kholne ki himmat kaise ki.

meanwhile baby starts crying pick the baby n try to make him calm.

man: tum kya km thi Jo is bche ko bhi mere gle mein bandh diya.  
chup krayo ise jb dekho rota rehta ha.

Woman: bs kro ranjan beta ha yeh tumhara. jo mn mein a rha bolte ja rhe ho.

Ranjan: chup rho aur kya beta beta lga rkha ha. koi beta veta nhi ha yeh mera.

Woman was shocked

Ranjan: sneha yeh jo tumhara rajat ha ise le k tu chli ja yahan se. shkl bhi ni dekhni mujhe iski.

Sneha: hum knhi ni jayenge samjhe.

ranjan: fir toh ek hi option ha main maar dalta hu ise

Sneha:yeh kya keh rhe ho tum Rajat ko maroge apne bete ko.

ranjan: sirf Rajat ko nhi tumhe bhi n he smile evilly

sneha: pagal ho gye ho tum. shi kehte ha Salunkhe Saab tum pagal ho gye ho

Ranjan: salunkhe a hi gya uska naam teri zuban pe. bda hmdrd ha tumhara vo.

Sneha: shutup vo dost ha tumhara.

Ranjan pick the gun n aim toward rajat. but sneha pick him n ran out of room. ranjan following them.

Ranjan is chasing her in whole house. meanwhile Dr. Salunkhe n ACP enter inside.n they shock to see the scene.

ranjan fired a bullet n this was missed. Sneha ran towards ACP n hid behind him.

Salunkhe: ranjan yeh kya ha. tum pagal ho gye ho.

Ranjan: acha huya tum bhi a gye. dekh ya toh inhe yahan se le ja ya fir main inhe maar dunga.

ACP: tum aisa kr kyu rhe ho.

Ranjan: bolo ise vo file de de mujhe. maine 5 crore mein deal ki ha uski.

Sneha: tum gaddar ho skte ho main nhi. vo file puhanch chuki yhan use hone chahiye tha.

Ranjan:kya tum aisa kaisa kr skti ho chhodunga nhi tumhe toh.

Salunkhe: pagal ho tum apne hi biwi bache ko marne chle ho.

Ranjan shoot n bullet touch salunkhe's shoulder.

Dr. salunkhe took his gun n fired towards ranjan. n he died at spot.

Sneha stunned nd rajat was crying.

sneha: yeh kya ho. gya

ACP: sneha chlo yahan se aur tum mere sath ya salunkhe k sath rhogi.

after completing all legal formalities. they flew to Mumbai.

flashback end.

.

Sneha: kya glt kiya agr dr. saab ne rajat ko naam diyaraur uski jaan bchayi.

ACP: bs kro sneha sb thik hoga.

Rajat's room

rajat was sitting n cursing himself. Sachin came n say

kya tha yeh sb.

Rajat: knhi main glt to nhi.

Sachin: hmm ...ho glt tumhe jb pura sch hi ni pta toh kaise ilzam lga skte ho.

Rajat: rajesh singhania dada g ha mere aur vo jhuth kyu bolenge mujhse.

Sachin: rajat ya to vo khud bhi sch nhi jante ya fir vo jaan bujh k jhuth bol rhe ha.

Rajat gave a questioning look.

Sachin: dekh bhai sneha aunty sb janti ha fir bhi salunke sir k sath ha. koi toh baat ho gi..

Rajat: ho skta ha pr ab main kya kru.

Sachin: jakr ma se baat kr.

rajat nodded nd rushed out of room.

IN HALL

Sneha is sitting on couch. she was cursing herself for slapping murmurs:

main rajat pe kaise haath utha skti hu. vo kya soch rha hoga k uski ma kitni buri ha.

Rajat came n sit near her on floor. he put her head in his lap n say

sry mom.. mujhe aise baat ni krni chahiye thi.

Sneha: rajat sry dr. saab se bolo mujhse nhi.

rajat: toh aap meri uljhn suljha dijiye.

Sneha: mtlb

Rajat: mere papa ki maut kaise huyi.

Sneha: hum delhi mein rehte the. Tere papa vhan forensic dept mein the pr vo honest nhi the apne frz ko le k. main crime branch mein thi aur kucch imp. info ki file thi mere paas jiske bahr ane se tbahi mch skti thi. tere papa ranjan ne vo file 5crore mein bech di. gadari ki unhone frz k sath.

she paused for while n caressing rajats hair.

Rajat: mom fir kya huya.

Sneha: mujhe pta chla toh Maine vo file unse chhupa k shi jgh bhijwa di. aur jb unhe pta chla toh vo gusse mein pagal ho gye. hmehsa ldna jhgdna mujhpe hath uthana aur toh aur tumpe chilana yeh sb krne lge.

Rajat cuts: mom vo aisa kaise but his voice chocked in his throat..

Sneha: aur us din nshe mein chur ho k tumhe aur mujhe marne k liye daude... n she narrated her flashback part.

Rajat eyes r filled with grief n anger. sneha was consoling him n try to calm.

Sneha: ab btao kya glti ha tumhare dad ki

Rajat: nhi mom glti unki nhi meri ha. main rajesh singhania pr bhrosa kaise kr skta hu.

Sneha: rajat unhone sch bola ya jhuth pr ha toh vo tere dada g ha.

Rajat: main unse koi rishta ni rkhunga. aur main dad se mafi manguga.

Sneha smiled at this bcz rajat called dad to dr. salunkhe after 3 years.

ACP, Abhi n Sachin smile after seeing this.

Abhi: chlo dad ab sb thik ho jayega

Sachin: han sir ab sirf khushiya hongi

ACP: ab chlo chupke se baatein sun rhe ho shrm ni ati.

they smiled and leave.

Next morning

Dr. Salunkhe got ready for lab. Abhirika, Sachin,Kabir was sitting on dinning table. ACP came n say

kya huya kis soch mein ho

meanwhile dr. salunkhe came n say

Sneha main ja rha hu. sham ko late hoga.

then he heard a voice

khana ni khayenge. Maine aap k liye apki fav cheese omelette bnaya ha.

Salunkhe turned toward voice n say mujhe late ho rha ha rajat

Rajat held his hand: apne champ ko maaf ni krenge dad n he hugged him tightly.

Dr. Salunkhe hugged him back n say

its OK champ. ho jata ha pr promise ab aise naraz nhi rhoge apne dad se. tumhe pta ha na dad tumhe sbse zyada pyr krte ha. nhi dekh skte tumhe is trh.

Tarika to make situation light: dekh kabir dad ko unka ladla beta mil gya toh hme bhool gye.

kabir: haan haan didi hmari toh sirf mom ha rehne do dad aur unke champ ko sath.

tarika n kabir hugged sneha. Rajat came toward them n they share a family hug.

dr. salunkhe: rajat de omelette main dekhu knhi aaj tumne fir jla toh ni diya.

All laughed at this. Rajat make faces.

Sachin: chlo yeh mamla to nipt gya ab do mamle aur nipta le.

Abhi: kis bare mein baat kr rhe ho.

Sachin: Abhi sir ek to apki behn ki doli uthegi aur dusri meri behn ki.

Tarika: mera toh double fayda ha

Sneha: kaise?

Tarika: ek toh bhabhi milegi dusra dewrani kyu Abhi.

Abhi: hmm

All r doing fun while having Abhi sir is thinking something.

CID bureau

All r sitting silently n thinking abt last day incident. meanwhile Rajat enters along with Sachin, abhi n ACP. n saw a silence of bureau.

n he say: kya huya muh kyu ltka rkha ha

Purvi came toward him n say:: Rajat kaise ha aap

Sachin: Rajat ki Purvi vo thik ha

Purvi: tum chup rho.

ACP: sb ftafat kaam kr lo aaj jldi ghr Jana aur fir 6 bje hmare ghr a Jana

All: kyu sir

Abhi: bhai pandit ko bulaya ha. do do shehnayia bjane ki taiyari krni ha

All happy to hear this.

Pankaj: sir catering main aur freddy sir dekh lenge.

Nik: aur nhi to kya catering k chkkr mein khane ka mza lenge.

all laughed at thia while pankaj gave a look to Nik.

Purvi: chlo kaam kr le free ho k ghr jldi Jana ha

Rajat: haan shi kaha Purvi ne.

Freddy:yeh lo dulhan ko shadi ki jldi ha yo dulha use uski hr baat shi lg rhi ha.

All laughed n this way day ended.

to be continued...

00-00-00-00-00

So all confusions r clear now.

next chappy will include msti n dareya scenes n one more shock.

keep reviewing.

bye..

tc 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello

frnzz thnx 4 reviews.

a big chocolaty thanx to all readers n reviewers

Blair.64,praise22,saney,  
crazyforpurvi,bhumi98, ravu161,rajvigirl,angel jebagomes, rajvi21,puja harman,jasdeep,pari,puja, shahkhanam,n all the guest.

Here is next chappy

enjoy...

-000-0000-000-000-

All r working. n try to finish their work before time. its already 4pm. ACP sir came out of cabin.  
n say

kaam khtm huya toh ghr chlo. (towards Abhi) Abhijeet tum Tarika aur Purvi ko le k ghr chle jao. hum baad mein ayenge.

Abhi nodded n leave.

PRADHYUMAN Mansion

Angel is busy in preparation of dinner as she know whole team is coming. then she felt two hands were wrapping around her waist. she shocked nd she shouts. Person shouts too.

Person while cover her mouth with his hand: chilla kyu rhi ho.

Angel: tum yahan kya kr rhe ho.

Person: apni gf se milne aya hu yr.

Angel: gf my foot. n she again start doing. her work

person: sry na yr ab toh maaf krdo. I was wrong

Angel:just go away.

Person: i knw i was rude to you. u knw she is my bst frnd toh use dukhi ni dekh skta.

Angel: n wht abt me

Person: sry but cuts

Angel: mujhe koi rishta ni rkhna tumse jao yahan se. ja k apni dost ki zindagi swaro .

n she turned her face to other side.

Person leave in anger.

Angel: smjhta kya ha khud ko. ab bht ho gya. n tears fell from his eyes.

Meanwhile she heard a door bell. n open the door.  
Abhirika n Purvi entered inside.

Angel: jldi a gye. chlo main coffee lati hu

Abhi: nhi Angel main room mein ja rha hu aur Tarika aur Purvi tumhe help kr denge.

Angel nodded n Abhi leave.

Tarika: acha kya kya bna liya.

Purvi: main kheer bna deti hu.

Tarika: kyu kheer kon khayega. aur jahan tk mujhe pta tumhe kheer kucch zyada psnd nhi ha.

Angel: toh Rajat k liye bnayi ja rhi ha.

tarika n angel: ooooo

purvi blushed n ran to kitchen.

n tarika n angel laughed at this.

Then trio got busy in preparation. Its 6 r gathering in hall.

Kabir: yeh pndit kb ayenge

Daya: shadi hmari ha aur jldi tumhe ha

Rajat: aur nhi toh kya meri shadi hogi tbhi toh iska number ayega.

Kabir's expression changed n say: mujhe koi shadi vadi ni krni

Daya: beta abhi ldki ni mili jis din pyr ho gya toh khud bologe... (daya to all) kya

All while dancing: meri shadi krwao, meri shadi krwao...

Kabir: shut up guys. mujhe pyr ho hi ni skta.

All shut their mouth. n pandit jee arrived.

ACP: toh btayiye pandit jee kon si tareekh shubh hogi.

Pandit: dekhiye Daya aur shreya ki shadi agle mahine ki 12 ko thik rhegi.

Salunkhe: pandit g mere bete ki shadi ka bhi bta dijiye.

Pandit after few minutes: dekhiye Rajat aur Purvi ki shadi k liye 2 hfte baad ki tarikh mtlb 24 tareekh shubh ha.

All: itni jldi

pandit: dusri tareekh 6 mhine baad ki ha aap dekh lijiye.

Daya: ye 24 tarikh thik rhegi.

Tarika: lekin itne km wqt mein sb taiyaria kaise hongi.

Angel n daya: ho jayegi.

all looked toward them n say

Kaise

Angel: kpde aur jewelry mujh pe chhod doh.

Daya: pankaj aur freddy catering dekh lenge

Angel: decorations Shreya aur kajal dekh lenge

Nik: security main aur sachin dekh lenge

ACP: hum kya dekhenge

Daya: aap guest dekh lijiye

All nodded n agreed at this r happy n discussing abt preparations.

Tarika:chlo khana kha lo sb

All moved to dinning area.

Abhi: yeh kheer to ghr mein koi ni khata pr

Tariak n angel cuts: purvi ne bnayi ha kisi k liye

Purvi blushed.

Daya: gajr ka hlwa wow bhabhi thnku. n he have a spoon of it n his expression changed

Tarika: kya huya.

Daya:bhabhi bna toh acha ha pr bnaya kisne.

Tarika: tumhari butterfly ne

Daya laughed n say

acha mazak krti ho bhabhi

Angel glared at him angrily

Tarika: kya mtlb

Daya: bhabhi ise kitchen ki ABC ni pta aur aap keh rhii ha k hlwa isne.

Angel shouts: rkho ise. Daya rkho chmch. hlwe ko hath bhi mt lgana

Daya: kya schme tumne bnaya.

Angel: nhi mere bhoot ne.

Daya: btw acha ha. pr tum kaise.

Angel while thinking: kisine bht pyr aur mehnt se sikhaya.

Daya: dekho toh ise.. vaise kon ha vo.

Angel: chup chap khana khayo aur Shreya ko chhodne jao.

Daya nodded. n all giggled.

after dinner. all leave.

Daya: chlo tumhe chhod du shreya.

Shreya: chlo chlte ha

n they leave.

Outside the MANSION

Kajal is waiting for someone. then a car stopped near her. Kajal sit inside on passenger seat.

Person:Kya baat ha. jb sb khtm ho chuka ha toh is sb ka mtlb.

Kajal: kucch bhi khtm nhi huya. ab main aur intezar nhi kr skti

Person: toh kisne bola tha. bdh jao agge.

Kajal: tum bdh paoge Sachin.( shock lga ***winks)

Sachin press the break with a jerk n say.

Plz kajal is bare mein baat mt kro.

Kajal: kyu Sachin ab toh Shreya ka intezar bhi khtm ho gya toh mera kyu nhi.

Sachin shouts: kyuki tum Amar ki behn ho aur vo is rishte ko accept nhi krega

Kajal: pr mere liye to tum imp ho. vo nhi ., aur vaise bhi usne jo bhi kiya glt tha.

Sachin: look kajal. main nhi chahta sirf mujhse rishta jodne k liye tum apne sare rishto se dur ho jao. so plz move on.

Kajal: no sachin.

Sachin held her hand: dekho kajal tumhe pyr krne wale sachin bht mil jayenge pr ma baap, bhai behn nhi milenge. smjho meri baat ko.

Kajal eyes were filled with tears. n say

Sachin yeah sch ha k ma baap aur nhi milenge aur to aur pyr krne wala bhi mil jayega pr vo Sachin toh nhi hoga na. she paused n took a deep sigh

Sachin main tumhara intezar krungi hmesha.

Sachin hugged her n try to console.

After few minutes they separated n Sachin drop her.

Kajal got down n bid bye. Sachin starts car n leave Kajal povs

""  
"Tum mujhse duriya badhane ka shouk pura kar lo"...  
"Meri bhi zidd hai tujhe har Duaa me mangne ki"...""

Shreya place

Daya stop car n Shreya got down. n say

bye Daya kl milte ha

Daya too got down n say

yeah kya trika ha bye kehne ka vo bhi apne hone wale pati ko

Shreya: toh kaise kehte h

Daya wrapped his arms around her waist n say

btau

Shreya: hum ghr k bahr khde ha koi dekhega toh kya khega

Daya smiles: toh andr chle..

Shreya: aap ko late ho rha jao.

Daya: nhi ho rha

Dareya moved inside. Daya settled on couch n Shreya moved to kitchen.

After few minutes Shreya come with two coffee mugs.

She forwarded a cup toward Daya.  
Daya took his mug n say

Coffee, main yahan coffee peene toh aya nhi.

Shreya: toh kyu aye ho.

Daya romantically: socha thoda pyr krlu is Shreya se Jo ki mujhse bht pyr krti ha. Daya hugged her.  
Shreya try to move but he hugged her from back n say

"Aa daikh meray zehan ki awaara mizaaji,  
Zalim tere aanchal ki hawa mang raha hai,  
Mehtaab ki kirnon sy sulagta hua chehra,  
is mey b andaz e haya mang raha hai..""

Shreya smiled n turn toward him n pecked a kiss on her cheek n say

ho gyi apki ishq mizazi toh jayiye ab.

Daya nodded as no.

He took her near window n say

""Hasi Phoolon ko aati hai,Jab aap muskuratey ho…!  
Humari duniya badal jati hai,Jab aap muskuratey ho…!  
Aapki muskurahat ke aage bhalaa,kya chand ki rounak…..!  
Huzur khud chand bhi sharmaataa hai,Jab aap muskuratey ho…!""

Shreya blushed n say

I love u

Daya: this in not fair. pehli bar mein kiss ab sirf i love u. very bad shreya.

Shreya smiled at this. n kissed his forehead

Daya: huh... bs itna hi

Shreya: aaj k liye itna hi bhai ate hi honge so aap jayiye.

Daya stubbornly: toh sale saab se mil k hi jaunga.

Shreya came n sit beside him n held his hand.

Daya: ab kya huya

Shreya: aap bilkul bache ho.

Daya: oh toh main bacha hu

Shreya naughtily: yess

Daya: ab dekho yeh bcha kya krta ha. n gave her a killer seductive look

Shreya gave whatever look.

Daya held her from waist n pulled her toward fell on him with sudden jerk. they r very became nervous. Daya enjoyed her expressions

Shreya: Daya but her words remains incomplete bcz daya shut her mouth with his. Shreya was shocked at this. she is not able to respond. after few minutes they separated .

Daya: ab btao main bacha hu.

Shreya: ho toh bche hi pr bht shrarti ho.  
n she freed herself.

Daya: main shrarti abhi btata hu but shreya ran from there.n daya start chasing her. the environment is filled with their love n happiness.

Daya stopped: Shreya bht late ho gya Sachin nhi aya.

Shreya: pta nhi shayad Rajat sir k sath honge.

Daya: thik ha toh main chlu

Shreya: thik ha

Daya: toh main ja rha hu.

Shreya smiled n hugged him

Shreya: mt jayiye

Daya: pr main kaise yahan ruk skta hu. sachin bhi ni ha

Shreya separated n pressed his lips with her.  
This is unexpected from her. Daya to responded. after few minutes they separated. n Daya leaves

after few minutes Sachin came n Shreya was waiting for him.

Shreya: bhayia aap a gye. aur yeh apki ankhein lal kyu ha.

Sachin: gudiya tu soyi ni aur ankh mein kucch chla gya tha isiliye ankhien lal ha

Shreya: acha chliye so jayiye

Sachin: Itni fikr mt kiya kr jb Daya sir se shadi kr k jayegi toh main kya krungi.

Shreya: hum bhabhi le ayenge

Sachin rudely: gd nyt shreya jao so jao

Shreya felt strange n left.

Sachin's room

He was lying on bed nd Kajal words r echoing in his ears.

Sachin povs: kyu krna chahti ho intezar mera bhul jao mujhe

He closed his eyes but he saw kajal's face n open his eyes with jerk n say

kyu bhul ni pa rha hu tumhe. dil toh chahta ha k hr pl sath rhu pr amar aisa hone ni dega. He took a deep sigh.

Shreya ka intezar khtm ho gya pr hmara intzar kbhi khtm ni hoga ... kbhi nhi... kajal ab hme ik duje k bina hi rehna hoga.

n a tear fell from his eyes.

Bhulaa denaa mujhe Hai alvidaa tujhe Tujhe jeenaa hai mere binaa...  
Safar ye hai tera, ye raastaa teraa Tujhe jeenaa hai mere binaa...

to be continued...

-00-000-0000-00-

so how's it?

m bad at romance so isi se kaam chla to write bttr next time..

next chap: rajvi's marriage preparations n some msti mazak with one more revealtion abt Abhirika.

guys keep reviewing.

bye

tc 


	15. Chapter 15

hlo

how r u?

hope so late ni hu.

a sweet thnx to all readers n reviewers.

Blair.64,praise22,saney, Harman,puja,ravu161, Angel, jebagomes,rajvi21,  
rajvigirl,crazyforpurvi, bhumi98,topaz007,n all the guest

I'll try to write bttr but sry in advance agr acha na lge aur abhirika lovers plz galiya mt dena..

enjoy it

-0000-000-00-000-000-

Same Night

Purvi is lying on bed but she couldn't able to sleep.  
she got up n povs

kya kru. Neend bhi nhi a rhi ha aur Rajat bhi phn ni utha rhe.

then something strikes her mind. n a smile appeared on her face.

Salunkhe's house

Rajat's room

He is reading a book. Suddenly he heard some voices from balcony. He took his gun n moved slowly toward balcony. but he saw nobody. he moved back but again some noises came to his ears. then he shocked to saw someone is hanging with pipe n try to climb up.

Rajat smiles n gave his hand to person. person hold the hand n Rajat pulled the person up.

Rajat jokingly : mujhe lgta tha k andr ane k liye sirf drwaza hota ha. pipe se bhi aya jata ha aaj pta chla.

person: Shutup Rajat. main ldki ho k tum se is trh se milne ayi hu aur tum ho k mzak kr rhe ho.

Rajat: Purvi main to mazak kr rha tha.

Purvi with fake anger: thik ha tume mera yahan ana psnd ni aya toh main chli n try to got down.

Rajat held her wrist n turned her toward him. n say

ab ayi ho toh kucch wqt sath bita lete ha. kyu..

Purvi smiled.

Both came inside. Rajvi sat on bed.

Rajat: Purvi tum achank yahan.. kya baat ha

Purvi innocently: aap ki yaad a rhi thi toh main yahan a gyi.

Rajat naughtingly: Ek jwan ldki itni raat ko ek jwan ldke k kmre yun chori chhipe... irade nek nhi lg rhe ha apke..

Purvi held his shirt collar n pull him toward her n say

irade to nek ha pr thode naugthy ha...koi prblm to nhi ha na...

Rajat was shocked bcz he never saw her like that.

He jerks her in nervousness n got up. Purvi held her wrist n say

Kya huya Rajat.

Rajat nodded in no.

Purvi make him more nervous n cupped his face n come closer to him. she was moving near him n he stepped back.

Rajat nervously: Purvi r u ok? knhi pee to ni rkhi. nsha kr rkha ha koi?

Purvi naughtily: nsha kiya ha na tumhare pyr ka..

Rajat tried to move back n say

Purvi behave ur self. but Purvi didn't stop

Purvi kissed her forehead then cheeks. now she pushed him to bed n he fall on bed. Purvi leaned toward him. Rajat is shocked by her act. Rajat shut his eyes with nervousness. then he felt him open his eyes n saw purvi standing beside bed. n she's laughing like mad. Rajat got confused n got up.

Rajat went near her n say

hs kyu rhi ho

Purvi: vo rajat aap kitna dr gye the. Aap se yeh umeed nhi thi n she laughed again.

Rajat: mtlb tum yeh sb jaan bhujh k kr rhi thi.

Purvi: haan.. vaise rajat aapko hmesha romance sujhta ha ab kya huya tha.

Rajat: purvi g main toh sirf aap ka lihaz kr rha tha k knhi main behk gya toh aap ka kya hoga aur aap ke bhai toh meri band bja dete.

Purvi: acha.. ab bde bol rhe ho kucch wqt pehle kya huya tha.

Rajat: purvi vo toh bs tumhe is trh kbhi dekha nhi toh..

Purvi: oh my sweet Rajat u dnt wry main itni bhi buri nhi k shadi se pehle ek bechare ldke ka fayda uthau n she winks***

Rajat: fayda ki bachi tumhe toh main chhodunga nhi.

Purvi: pehle pkdo toh shi n she start running n rajat start chasing her.

While this run n chase purvi's foot hit the bed edge n she fall on beef edge n a loud scream came from her mouth.

Rajat came toward her n say kya huya.. he panicked after seeing blood on her toe.

Rajat made her sit on bed n held her feet

Purvi: its ok rajat zyada ni

Rajat: kya zyada ni ha i knw drd ho rha.. tum chup chap baitho main dwai lga deta hu.

Purvi: no ointment rajat.. jlega...

Rajat: nhi jlega.. n he starts blowing air on wound.

Purvi was seeing her with so much love.

Rajat: lo ho gya.

Purvi: mujhe ghr chhod do..

Rajat: itni bhi kya jldi ha.

Purvi: plz rajat ek bj chuka ha.

Rajat: pr but meanwhile they heard a knock on door.

Rajat: kon ha

person: bhayia aap ke kmre se awaz kaisi ha ri ha kon ha andr.

Rajat(stramming): koi nhi ha kabir...Purvi signal him something...

Rajat: haan vo TV dekh rha hu.

Kabir: OK bhai pr awaz km kr lo vrna sb khenge andr purvi bhabhi ha.

Rajvi became shocked n Rajat starts coughing

Kabir: kya huya bhai drwaza khol do main ata hu.

Rajat: nhi tum jao aur so jao mujhe neend a rhi ha.

Kabir: ok pr bhabhi ko jldi ghr chhod dena knhi papa ko pta chl gya fir toh aap gye..

Rajat smiles n say

jee jnab

Purvi: yeh kbir ko toh main chhodungi ni.

Rajat naughtily: chlo ab zra pyr ki baatein ho jaye

Purvi blushed n say

Rajat chliye

Rajat nodded as no n held her hand n come closed to her. she could hear her breaths.

he start singing

Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dalne Do Zra

Purvi blushed n wrapped her arms around his neck

Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dalne Do Zara Dheemi Si Dhadkan Ko Badne Do Zara lamho Ki Guzarish Hai Yeh Paas Aa Jaaye Hum… Hum Tum…Tum… Hum Tum…

Purvi looked in his eyes n start singing.

Aankhon Mein Humko Utharne Do Zara

Rajat picked her in arms n put her on bed n lay beside her. he hugged her n purvi sings

Baahon Mein Humko Pighalne Do Zara Lamho Ki Guzarish Hai Yeh Paas Aa Jaaye Hum… Hum Tum…Tum… Hum Tum….

Rajat while leaned over her

Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dalne Do Zara

rajat kissed her neck n she shivered on his every touch.

Salvatein Kahin Karwatein Kahin Phel Jaaye Kajal Bhi Tera

Purvi wrapped her arms around him n he start kissing her face n Purvi sings

Nazron Mein Ho Guzar Tha huya khwabyon Ka Koi Khafila

rajat

Jismo Ko Ruho Ko Jale Do Zara Sharmo Khaya Ko Machalne Do Zara

Purvi

Lamho Ki Guzarish Hai Yeh Paas Aa Jaaye both Hum… rajat Hum Tum…Tum…  
Purvi Hum Tum…

rajat

Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dalne Do Zara

Purvi stood up n Rajat held her hand. Rajat too stood up n they both start dance

Purvi cupped his face n kissed him n Rajat smiles .they separated

Purvi sings

Choolon Badan Magar Iss Tarah Jaisa Surila Saaz Ho

Rajat while caressing her hairs.

Hum Hai Re Chupe Tere Zulf Mein Kholo Ke Raat Azaad Ho

Purvi smiles n move toward window n start staring moon. Rajat came n hugged her from waist start kissing her shoulder

Purvi

Aanchal Ko Seene Se Dhalne Do Zara Shabnam Ki Boondein Phisalne Do Zara

rajat turned her toward him n hugged her

Rajat

Lamho Ki Guzarish Hai Yeh Paas Aa Jaaye Hum…

purvi Hum Tum…Tum… rajat

Hum Tum…

Saanson Ko Saanson Mein Dalne Do Zara

purvi

Bahon Mein Humko Pighalne Do Zara

rajat

Lamho Ki Guzarish Hai Yeh Paas Aa Jaaye Hum…

purvi Hum Tum…Tum…

rajat Hum Tum…Hum…

purvi Hum Tum…Tum…

rajat Hum Tum…Hum… Hum Tum…

both lost in each other n this is most lovable n memorable moment of their life. n they slept.

NEXT morning

Rajat is sleeping while hugging her. He got up with knock at saw purvi with him n remember abt last night. He smiles

Another knock at door.

Rajat: A rha hu. but but he stops

Rajat povs: Purvi oh no kisi ne dekh liya toh ...nhi nhi

he tries to wake her.

Purvi shocks: rajat aap mere kmre mein kya kr rhe ha. jao yahan se

Rajat: purvi g zra ankhein kholiye aur dekhiye kon kis k kmre mein ha..

Purvi look around n shocked

Purvi: Rajat kucch kro yr kisi ko pta chl gya toh

Rajat walking to n fro.

Rajat: Shreya ko bol deta hu vo nikal legi tumhe yahan se

Purvi: shreya nhi vo daya bhai ko sb bta degi

Rajat: Sachin

purvi cuts: nhi jaise shreya daya bhai se kuch chhipa ni skti vaise hi sachin shreya se

Rajat: pankaj aur freddy ko btana mtlb musibt ko khud invite krna

Purvi: ab kya kre.

Rajat: Angel use to bhul hi gyi

Purvi shouts: oh no

Rajat: chila kyu rhi ho sb ko btana ha

Purvi: vo kl raat angel mere sath thi vo niche wait kr rhi hogi.

Rajat: purvi tum bhi na

Both went to balcony n shock to saw Angel standing.

Angel shake her hand n signal her to come.

Purvi hugged rajat n Purvi came down from same pipe.

Angel: kya ha tum toh mujhe bhul hi gyi Purvi: sry dimag se nikl gya k tum niche ho..

Angel: chlo ab... koi dekh lega

both moved...

Rajat took a deep sigh n open the door

Dr. Sal:kya ha kb se drvaze pe hu khol kyu ni rha tha.

Rajat: vo bath room mein tha

Dr. doubtly: lg to ni rha. chlo ab

both left

PRADHYUMAN's Mansion

Daya is walking in tnsn.

Abhi: kya ha daya

Daya: purvi abhi tk ni ayi. dad ko pta chl gya toh..

Meanwhile purvi enters n say

gd mrng bhai n sry late ho gya

Angel: hmmm vo sry meri vjh se

Daya cuts: jao ab

Meanwhile ACP enters n say.

Abhi yeh guest list check kr lo aur cards finalise kr do.

Abhi nodded.

Nikhil enters with Pankaj

Nik: Sir hall bhi dekh liya ha ek baar aap dekh lo

Abhi:tum ne dekh liya ha bht ha

Pankaj: sir Caterers bhi finalise kr diye aur ab functions shuru hone mein sirf 5 din ha

Tarika: Dad shadi k functions se pehle hum ek pooja kra lete ha

all nodded

ACP meri meeting ha toh tum log dekhlo n he leaves.

Abhi: toh chlo ab nik tum hall ja k sb dekh lo.

all nodded n leave

Tarika: Abhi main yeh smet lu aur fir mujhe bureau chhod dena

Abhi held her hand. Tarika turned toward him n gave him a confusing look

Abhi held his ears n say

sry taru

Tarika was surprised n say

kyu

Abhi: vo jo bhi tumne saha us k liye..

Tarika: its ok abhi

Abhi: its not ok tarika. main acha bhai toh bn gya pr acha pati toh nhi bn paya

Tarika: abhi ab sb thik ho gya ha toh tum yeh sb sochna bnd krdo

Abhi: nahi Tarika maine tumhe is ghr ki bahu toh bna diya pr patni hone ka haq nhi diya aur tum chup chap yeh sab bardasht krto chli yr bht tng kiya tumhe. n tears falling from his eyes

Tarika with moist eyes: abhi bhul jao. tum ne vada kiya tha k Daya ki zindagi mein sb thik hone pr mujhe mera ptni hone ka haq doge.

Abhi smiles n nodded

Tarika hugged him n say ab mujhe lab chhod doge

Abhi nodded n abhirika leaves.

CID bureau

Sachin was in deep thinking. Freddy came n sy

Sachin sir itna mt sochiye shreya ki vidaai mein abhi tym ha.

Sachin smiled lightly

Meanwhile rajat enters n sy.

gd mrng everyone

Sachin: kya baat ha bde khush lg rhe ho.

Rajat while blushing: nhi... nhi aisi toh koi baat nhi.

Sachin: aise kaise nhi but he is cut by Purvi

kya Sachin jb dekho rajat k picche pde rehte ho

Sachin: tumhare picche toh nhi pd skta na toh rajat k picche pd jata hu

Purvi: tum kajal but she is cut by Angel

Angel:Sachin tum ne vo gana suna ha

Sachin: kon sa

Purvi signal her no

Angel: vo wala. Sanso ko sanso mein

Sachin: han acha ha

rajvi gave her baad mein dekh lenge look. n went toward their desk while blushing

All gave a confusing look n Angel laughed at this

Then Sachin held angel's hand n dragged her outside the bureau

Angel shouts: what the? kya ha yeah

Sachin cuts: sry for this but I need ur help

Angel: bolo

Sachin told about kajal n her relationship.

Angel: toh main kya kru

Sachin:only u can help... n **********************

Angel was shocked to hear.

Sachin: plz angel

Angel think for while n nodded as yes

in excitement Sachin hugs her.

Angel: toh ab sb set ha.

Sachin nodded n they enter inside.

to be continued

-000-000-000-000-000-00-

how's it?

can someone tell me plz k mehndi,hldi,aur sangeet kis sequence main chlega. I knw its funny k mujhe itna bhi ni pta but I really don't knw so tell me

Now come to ZKH guys ZKH ka response ok ok ha toh just tell should i start ZKH or not. plz tell me is my first idea which come to my mind before intezar.. Plz tell ur wish honestly.

n keep reviewing

bye

tc 


	16. Chapter 16

Hlo

a chocolaty thnx to all reviewers

Crazyforpurvi,rajvigirl, blair22,praise22,blair.64, A.S anjana,jasdeep,rajvi21 jebagomes n all the guests

here is next chap

-:0000-00000-00-00-000-

CID bureau

Angel n Sachin enter inside. all gave them a confused look.

Angel saw all n say

kya.. kya huya

Freddy: vo sachin sir tumhe jis trh se le k gye vo.

Sachin: kya vo.. sb ko ane doh fir btata hu

All nodded.

Meanwhile ACP enters along with Dareya n Abhi

Sachin: gd mrng sir

ACP wished him back.

Daya: Rajat aaj tum aur purvi 2 bje chle jana aur shopping kr lena

Rajvi nodded

Shreya cuts: aur meri shopping

Daya: tum Angel aur kajal k sath chli jana. Shreya became sad

Daya: aur haan mere liye bhi shopping kr lena.

Shreya in anger: huh...aur bta do abhi sir,tarika,ACP sir aur kisi k liye bhi shopping krni ho toh. n she bang her foot on his

He shouts in pain.

All was tried to stop thier. laughter.

Shreya leaves in anger

All laughed at this.

ACP (fake anger): kya ha Daya meri bahu ko naraz kr diya. jb tk vo ni maan jati main baat ni krunga tumse.

Rajvi: hum bhi..

freddy: main bhi

sachin n angel laughed at loud.

Daya glared at them

Sachin while laughing: meri behn bht ziddi ha aur gussa toh naak pe baitha rehta ha toh isiliye jldi mna lijiye jeeja g.. best of luck

n he went towards his desk

Angel: yr ek baat toh bhul hi gye tum

Daya confusly: kya

Angel: sbki shopping k liye bol diya Shreya ko pr meri shopping ka kya

Daya glared at her angrily.

Angel: jao mnao use n best of luck

Daya leaves

Meanwhile pankaj n nik entered while laughing.

All saw them n say kya huya

Nik: Pankaj tu Shreya aur main daya

Pankaj nodded

all became confused

Nik(as daya sir) he held her ears n sat on knees n say

sry shreya.. main toh mazak kr rha tha plz forgive me

Pankaj(as Shreya) no Daya is baar nhi.

Nik held pankaj's hand n say

jaan maaf nhi krogi apne superhero ko

All laughed at this. but shut their mouth after seeing dareya. but nik n pankaj did not noticed

Pankaj: nhi Daya aap bht bure ho main aap ko maaf nhi krungi.

Nik: Shreya apne Daya ko maaf krdo plz

Pankaj saw dareya n shut mouth but nik he is busy with this act

Pankaj signal him to shut his mouth but nik started

yr Shreya main apne hath se mujrimo k danto ki piano bjata hu tum kaho toh tumhare liye schi muchi vala piano bja du..

Daya held his ear n say nik kho toh tumhare liye bhi bja du

nik scared n say

kya

Daya n all:Piano

all laughed . meanwhile enters with Tarika n kajal

ACP: salunkhe tu yahan

kajal: sir sachin ne bulaya ha

Tarika: han kya baat ha Sachin

All gave him a confused look

ACP: Sachin kya baat ha..

Sachin: sir main kuchh zruri baat krna chahta hu. Maine apni life k liye decision liya ha toh socha aap sb se bhi pucch lu

Daya: kya baat ha Sachin

Sachin: sir maine shadi krne ka faisla kr liya ha

All clapped n kajal gave a shy smile. Purvi noticed this n say

who's lucky one?

All r happy n supposed kajal to be his choice.  
Sachin:aap sb jante ha use. achi ldki ha, achi family se aur bht suljhi huyi

Shreya: bhayia btayiye toh sahi ha kon

Sachin went toward kajal. kajal is blushing. All noticed her shy smile.  
Sachin held her hand n say

yeh ha vo

all were shocked to see person bcz this is unexpected by all.

Rajat shockingly:yeh

Abhi: yeh kb huya

Sachin: sir pyr bta k ni hota bs ho jata ha. maine jb angel ko dekha toh bs ho gya

Angel: haan daya main bhi sachin se shadi krna chahti hu

All congratulate them. Kajal came towards them n say

congrats u both.

n she leaves in tears.

Sachin eyes r also moist.  
n he povs

yeh zruri ha kajal is trh tum khud ko mujhse door krne mein kaamjaab ho jaogi. aur tum agge badh paogi

Someone is listening all this n povs angel tum sachin se shadi krogi.. nhi main bhi dekhta hu kaise krti ho. main majboor kr dunga k tumhe sari duniya k saamne apna pyr qabool krne k liye. n tears r flowing from his eyes. he leaves..

All r little confused on it. Daya went toward Angel. N say

e butterfly papa se baat toh krlo.. kho toh main krlu.

Angel: vo aaj sachin aur main ghr ja rhe ha papa se milne.

Daya nodded n say

main bhi chlu.

Angel: ek shrt pr

Daya: kya

Angel: papa ko sagar bhayia ki maut ka sch btana hoga.

Daya shouts: nhi.. tumhe smjh ni ata ik baar mein

All distract with this. All were confused

Angel: Daya shant ho jao

Daya: tum is bare mein koi baat nhi krogi

Angel: pr dad ko sch btana pdega

Daya: nhi . n he leaves in anger

Angel povs: daya papa ko sch pta chlna chahiye. main tumhari ksm se bndhi hu pr tum..

Sachin came to her n ask

kya huya

Angel:kucch nhi.

CAFETERIA

Kajal was sitting n she was crying..

kyu Sachin kyu kiya tumne . Amar ki gltiyo ki sza mujhe kyu. amar ne Jo bhi Shreya k sath kiya vo glt tha pr meri to koi glti nhi ha.

FLASHBACK

Restraunt

Sajal was sitting n having dinner.

Kajal: itne dino baad mil k acha lga. vaise jldi tym nikala kro mere liye.

Sachin: chatter box chup chap khana khayo fir tumhe ghr chhod deta hu

Kajal with fake anger: how mean Sachin

Sachin smiles: OK bolo family se kb mila ri ho

Kajal in excitement: aaj hi

Sachin: ok jldi khana khayo aur fir chlte ha

Kajal: ok

After having dinner they left.

Outside kajal's home. Sajal got down. they went inside

Kajal toward her mom: mumma yeh sachin ha btaya tha apko

Sachin was shocked to see the kajal family

Mom: arey ayo sachin. ghr pe sb kaise ha aur shreya

Kajal was surprised: mom aap inhe janti ha

K.F: haan bht achhe se.. yeh vhi mahan admi ha jiski vjh se tumhara bhai jail mein ha

Sachin: uncle maine sirf apna frz nibhaya. amar aaj agr jail mein ha to vjh vo khud hi ha main nhi.

K.M: kajal yeh shadi nhi ho skti

Kajal: mom Nhi, vaise bhi amar ne glti ki thi is mein sachin ki kya glti.

K.F(shouts):kajal yeh shadi nhi ho skti.

Sachin politly: uncle main aur kajal ek dusre se pyr krte ha plz amar ki glti ki sza hume mt dijiye plz.. maan jayiye

K.M: mere bete ne bhi pyr kiya tha tumhari behn se toh use sza kyu.

Sachin shouts: pyr nhi tha vo pagalpn tha vo. meri behn ki zindagi barbad krne chla tha.

Kajal was standing silently. tears r flowing from her eyes

K.F: Kajal tum Sachin se pyr krti ho. shadi krna chahti ho us se.

Kajal nodded

K.F: toh thik ha tum decide kr lo tumhe apna parivar chahiye ya pyr. decision is urs

Kajal: no papa. plz aisa mt kriye. mujhe aisi sza mt dijiye app dono hi imp ho mere liye.

Kajal looks toward sachin but he is no where.

Kajal went outside n saw sachin was in car. Kajal went toward him n say

kahan ja rhe ho

Sachin: sry kajal pr mujhe bhul jana. hmara sath ynhi tk ka tha

Kajal with moist eyes: nhi sachin...main aisa nhi kr skti. sachin i love u

Sachin: i love u too but hume apni families k liye alag hona hoga. good bye Kajal n he leaves

Kajal was standing like statue n tears were continuously flowing.

FLASHBACK end

Kajal was in deep thinking n she heard a voice

bht pyr krti ho sachin se

Kajal turned toward voice n say

nhi aisi toh koi baat nhi ha

person: tumhe pta ha khubsoorat ldkiya jhuth nhi bol skti.. kabir se toh bilkul nhi

Kajal: kya fayda vo toh angel se shaadi kr rha ha

Kabir: shadi huyi nhi ha abhi

Kajal: mtlb

Kabir: shadi krogi mujhse

kajal was shocked n say

pagal ho tum.. yeh kya

kabir cuts: shadi ka natak taki tumhara hero vo shadi na kre.

Kajal doubts: meri help kyu krna chahte ho

kabir smiled lightly n say

kyuki is k bdle mein tum meri help krogi

Kajal: kaisi help

Kabir: tum tumhare hero k liye natak kro main apni heroine k liye wht say.

Kajal confused: mtlb

Kabir: Sachin tumhara hero aur angel meri heroine.. bolo

kajal: agr baat nhi bni toh

kabir smirks: kabir kucch plan kre aur vo succesful na ho ..aisa toh ho hi ni skta.

both shake hands n discuss their plan.

Kabir: toh final ab mehndi k function se plan implement krenge

Kajal nodded n both leave.

INSIDE bureau

All were still confused by this sudden announcement of sachin n angel's marriage.

Purvi: Shreya yeh angel aur Sachin ka angle smjh ni a rha.

Shreya: chl chhod tu rajat sir k sath shopping ja

Purvi: jee bhabhi g

Shreya blushed at this

Rajvi left for shopping

Angel went to ACP's cabin n say

sir aap se ek favour chahiye.

ACP: bolo..

Angel: sir vo aap dad se milne mere sath chlenge plz

ACP: kyu

Angel: sir meri aur sachin ki shadi ki baat krne

ACP smiled n nodded.

Angel moved out.

All r busy with their respective enters n say

5 bj chukke sb ko chlna chahiye itni taiyaria ha aur girls aaj sb Shreya k ghr pe girls night out k liye

Shreya: gr8 aur hmari plannings bhi ho jayegi aur Purvi ki hens party bhi

Sachin: main kahan jaunga

Angel: Rajat k ghr

Sachin nodded

Daya: agr ldkiya night out kr rhi ha toh hum bhi krenge nik tumhare yahan.

Boys: yeah. sir u r awsm.

Girls gave whatever look.

so all r excited for their plans.

ACP: angel Sachin chle hum log.

Daya confused: kahan ja rhe ha aap tino

ACP: angel k dad se milne unki shadi ki baat krne.

Daya: Dad main bhi chlu

Angel shouts: nhi tum nhi jaungi.

Daya confused: kyu

Angel: vjh jante ho tum toh bolo

Data: aisa nhi hoga n he leaves

All were confused by this.

ACP: tarika tum bhi chlo.

Salunkhe: sb chlte ha acha impression pdega kyu kajal

kajal nodded

All left for Angel's place

OBERAI palace

Mr. oberai is sitting n reading a file. Nandini is busy with her coffee mug.

CID team enters n Angel hugged her grand mother.

Angel: dadi ma kaisi ha aap

A.F:oh toh apko ghr ki yaad a hi gyi.

Angel: Dad aap se permission chahiye

A.F laughs: permission aap kb se lene lgi

ACP: cuts mr. oberai hum sb aap se kuchh zruri baat krne aye.

Angel father nodded

All sat n ACP starts conversation.

vo Sachin aur angel shadi krna chahte ha aur aap ki mrzi jan ne aye ha

Angel's father smiles n say yes.

Angel: kya baat ha dadi ma apka beta toh ft se maan gya. m quite impressed n she laughs

A.F: Angel isi bahane us banglore wale ka bhoot toh utrega aap k sr se.

Angel shocked.

All were happy now n ACP say

Daya ki shadi k baad Sachin ki shadi kra dete ha.

all nodded n leave.

Nandini: Angel aap bhi ja rhi ha

Angel:mom aaj shreya k yahan girls night ha toh vahan ja ri ho.

A.F: vapis kb ayegi aap

Angel: aap ne hi mna kiya tha to ab

A.F: aap ki doli isi ghr se uthegi.

She nodded n hugged her father.

Angel:Dad Daya ki koi glti nhi ha

A.F cuts her: hume koi baat ni krni Daya k bare mein.

Sachin: Baap beti kya baatein kr rhe ha

A.F: kuchh nhi ayiye aap n he hugged sachin

Dadi: Sachin hmari bchi nadan ha, gussa jldi ata ha inhe aap inka ache se khyaal rkhna.

Sachin nodded. m n they moved out.

to be continued..

-00-00-000-0000-00000-

hows it?

I knw bs aiwen hi ha...  
jaisa bhi ho btana zrur.

keep reviewing.

bye

tc 


	17. Chapter 17

helo

A big thankyou to all reviewers.

enjoy...

-000-000-000-00-000-

Pradhyuman mansion

Whole CID team is present n discussing something. All r in gr8 tnsn.

ACP: yeh DCP khud ko smjhta kya ha kl se shadi ki rsme shuru ho rhi ha aur vo chahta ha k

Daya cuts: no wry dad. Main aur shreya jayenge.

Sachin: nhi sir apki behn ki shadi ha main aur angel chle jate ha. aap ka yahan hona zruri ha.

Shreya: nhi bhayia main aur Daya jayenge aur mehndi se pehle a jayenge.

All nodded

Angel: fine toh kl tum log jaoge aur prso lunch tk a jana.

Dareya nodded.

Tarika: toh shreya tum ja k aram kro.

Angel: tumhe subh jldi niklna ha na.. Daya tum bhi chle jana

Shreya nodded n they leave.

Tarika: toh kl sb hall mein shift honge. kl pooja hogi aur prso se rsme shuru.

all nodded. n leave.

Abhirika room.

Abhi is waiting for Tarika. she gave her a smile. Tarika smiles too

Abhi held her hand n say Tarika tumhe pta 23 ko kya ha.

Tarika: purvi ka sangeet.

Abhi nodded as no.

Tarika:fir kya ha

Abhi: how bad tumhe yeh bhi ni pta

Tarika got confused

Abhi: hmari sgaai kb huyi thi.

Tarika: aaj se 6 saal pehle 24 dec ko

Abhi: aur shadi

Tarika: pichhle saal 23 march ko

Abhi: yaad aya kuch

Tarika: hmari shadi ko ek saal hone wala ha.

Abhi: jee madam. aur ab hum shi mayne mein pti ptni honge.

Tarika blushed...

Tarika: mujhse itna intezar krvaya ha ab thoda intezar tum kro aur mujhe kaam krne do.

Abhi nodded as held her hand.

Tarika: Abhi kl puja ha bht kaam ha so plz apne romance ko pause pe daal doh.

Abhi while turning his face n say kr lo kaam..

Tarika smiled at this...

Tarika came toward him n say

kya ha Abhi...

Abhi: kucch nhi... n he start kissing her earlobe.

Tarika in nervouness:: Abhi plz

Abhi kissed her cheeks. n Tarika hugged him tightly.

""Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain""

Abhi kissed her on lips n Tarika responds.

"" Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan Dhadkan bani zubaan Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaa rmil rahe hain Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan Dhadkan bani zubaan Baahon ke darmiyaan """

Abhi picked her in bridal style n lay her on too leaned toward her. n start kissing her.

n lights get off... n total blackout...(yr leave them alone in their romantic moments)

NEXT morning

All r having their breakfast. suddenly a loud scream of Purvi rushed to her room.

ACP: beta kya huya chilayi kyu

Tarika: Purvi kya huya ro kyu rhi ho.

Abhi panics: Purvi Rajat ne kha kucch... use toh main..

Tarika cuts: stop it Abhi..

Angel: Purvi kyu ro rhi ho. Rona nhi..ankhein sujh jayegi..

Purvi with moist eyes: 3 din baad shadi ha aur aaj

All: aaj kya

Purvi: aaj pimple ho gya face pe.

All laughed at this..

Angel jokingly: itni bdi prblm n winks to all

Abhi: toh ab kya kre

Tarika: ab Rajat toh pimple wali ldki se shadi nhi krega.

ACP: toh shadi postpone kr dete ha

Purvi hurriedly: nhi postponed nhi... Rajat mujhse bht pyr krte ha..hr haal mein shadi krenge vo.

All: hme toh pta hi nhi tha.

Purvi glared all n rushed to washroom.

meanwhile door bell rang.  
Abhi opened the door n saw Freddy .

Abhi: itni subh kya baat ha

Freddy: sir puja ka muhurt 11 bje ka ha. aur hme jldi hi hall k liye niklna hoga.

Tarika: toh sb ready ha. bs breakfst kro aur chlo

All nodded n leave.

MARRIAGE HALL

All r busy in preparations.  
Nik is doing decorations. n Pankaj was doing pandit jee help. Tarika smiled after seeing this...

Meanwhile Kabir enters with fruits basket n say

yr shadi bhai ki ha aur mzdur main bn gya.

Sachin: chup chap kaam kr. puja shuru hone wali ha.

Kabir: yes sir.

Sachin smile at this.

Purvi: mujhe room dikha do.

Nik by pointing: this way bhabhi..

Purvi blushed: bhabhi... very bad nik tu mera dost ha ya rajat ka...

Nik: hum toh ldke wale ha.

Angel: pr hum toh ldki wale ha kyu kajal .

Kajal: han aur ab toh competition hoga ldke wale vs ldki wale.

Sachin: toh hum kya drte ha.. ho jaye muqabla sangeet mein.

Angel n freddy: jitenge toh ldki wale.

Rajat: vo toh wqt hi btayega.

Tarika cuts: competition sangeet wale din ha aur abhi puja ha ab jao.

all went...

After the pooja, all r sitting in Hall n doing chit chat.

Tarika: so decide huya ldke wale aur ldki wale kon ha.

Kajal: main purvi ki side.

Angel: main bhi

Sachin: kajal, angel, Shreya, Freddy, Daya sir, Abhi sir ldki wale.

Angel: sachin, pankaj, nikhil, vineet, kabir ldke wale. aur Tarika apna dekh le.

Tarika: main dono trf se.

Kabir signal Kajal. n leaves. after sometimes she too left.

Sachin noticed this n got confused.

Tarika: Sachin kya ha

he nodded as no.

OTHER SIDE

Dareya reached Pune. Shreya was sleeping in car. Daya stops the car n wake her.

Shreya: sone dijiye na..

Daya: madam pune a gya ha toh hum andr chle..

She nodded n move inside

Daya: DCP ko bhi abhi bhejna tha.

Shreya: its ok hum jldi jldi kaam khtm kr k chlte ha.

Daya. nodded.

they went inside n

They heard a voice.

welcome officers.

Dareya went toward them.

person: main hu ACP Digvijay.

Daya shake hand n move with him.

Daya: achank se is case ko reopen kyu kiya gya.

Dig.: officer pta chla ha k yeh terrorist group fir se active ho gya ha . aur Aap pehle bhi is case pr kaam kr chuke ho toh hum aap se ek baar sb discuss krna chahte ha.

Daya nodded.

Shreya: sir yeh vhi group ha jisne pehle bhi bht tbaahi mchayi thi.

Trio went inside cabin. n meeting takes 4 hours to get over.

Dareya came out. Digvijay bid them bye.

Dig: Thankyou officer aap ne hmari help ki. aap apni behn ki shadi ki rsme chhod k aye. sry for that.

Daya: its ok sir. Duty comes first... vaise bhi aaj raat godown mein raid krte ha aur main use pehchan jaunga.

Dig: fine abhi tum log aram kro.. aur 6 bje tk ready rehna.

Shreya: jee sir hume kl vapis bhi jana ha.

Digvijay nodded. n dareya moved out.

HOTEL room

Daya was lying on bed n shreya came out of washroom. He saw daya n moved near him. n say

sote huye kitne pyare lgte ha. vaise Daya aap na bht acche ha aur main aap se bht pyr krti hu.. pta ha kyu .. kyuki aap ... pta nhi but I love u soooo much..

n she kissed his forehead. then his both cheeks.. then she moved her face near his lips.. she smiles n moved back n say

pagal ho gyi ha shreya. vo so rhe ha aur tum n she smiles by herself.

Daya smiles too bcz he is not sleeping n he listen every word of Shreya.

Its already 5. dareya r busy with their planning against terrorist group.

Dig: so officers all set.

Daya: jee sir hum log vahan 7 bje jayenge . kuch officers ko bhej diya ha location ka jayza lene k liye..

Dig: perfect toh hum niklte ha.. baki action vahan k hisaab se lenge..

Daya nodded. n they move out. n ready to implement their plan...

Outside godown.

Officers take their position. suddenly they heard a gun shot.

All rush inside n saw a man lying on floor. he is injured.

again a gunshot...

Dareya move toward sound.. n Shreya saw someone aims toward Daya.

Shreya immediately shoot the person. Daya turned toward her n shouts

Shreya yeah kya.. fire krne se mna kiya tha na toh kyu... Hume zinda pkdna ha use .. ab vo alert ho jayega.

Shreya with moist eyes: sir vo apko goli marne vala tha toh maine.

Daya: Marne deti... ek goli kucch ni bigad skti mera.. smjhi tum..

n he leaves in anger.

Shreya moves too. After a long struggle they r able to catch culprits.

Officer 1: sir yeh log ha aur kucch toh mare gye.

Daya saw all one by one n his face got pale.

Dig: wht happen Officer

Daya: sir arun toh ha hi nhi in sb mein. vo toh leader ha...

meantime one officer came n say

sry sir ek aadmi bhagne mein kamyaab ho gya.

Daya: vo inka leader hi hoga. aur yeh admi jise shreya ne goli mari ha vo uska bhai ha

Dig: officers ab hume chlna chahiye aur Daya aap kb vapis ja rhe ha..

Daya: sir kaam toh pura nhi huya toh..

Dig: aap jayiye ab vo pune mein nhi hoga..

Dareya nodded n leave.

HOTEL room

Shreya was packing her things n she is very hurted by Daya' s behaviour..Her eyes r still moist.

Daya calling her. but she didn't response.

Daya saw her n hugged her from backside.  
n say.

kya huya jaan... main toh yahan hu aur tum kiske khyalo mein khoyi ho..

Shreya smiled lightly..

Daya: btao toh sahi...

Shreya nodded as no n tear fell from her eyes. Daya felt bad n say

sry shreya.. us wqt gussa a gya tha.. vo sb plan k ulta huya na toh..

Shreya: its ok Sir.

Daya: oh hello daya sir.

Shreya: aap senior ha toh sir hi khungi.

Daya smiled n held her hand.

Daya: shreya sry..agge se gussa ni krunga . n he held his ears.

Shreya smiled.. daya smiled tooo

Daya: bht jldi ro deti ho itni nazuk nhi hona chahiye..

Shreya put her arms around his neck n say

aap bht bure ho kissed his cheek.

Daya smiles

Shreya: ja k so jayiye. early morning jana ha.

Daya nodded as no

Shreya: daya jldi so jao taki svere jldi uth paye.

Daya naughtily: mere pass isse bhi bttr idea ha.

Shreya: kya

Daya while hugging her: hum aisa krte ha sari raat sote hi nhi.. toh uthne ka probkem hi nhi...

Shreya blushed n. pushed him..

htiye aap.. bht beshrm ho gye ha.

Daya smirks: abhi beshrmi dikhayi kahan ha madam.

Shreya: Daya so jayiye.

Daya nodded as no.

Shreya: but Daya remains incomplete bcz pressed his lips with his. Shreya was shocked but respond after sometimes... Daya smiles...they separated.

Daya went to bed n sy

good night Shreya..

Shreya smiled n say gd nyt...

they slept...

MARRIAGE hall

Abhirika is sitting in lawn.  
Abhi hugged Tarika from one side.

Tarika: Abhi sb kitni jldi bdlta ha.. aaj se 8 saal pehle jb hum pehli baar mile the toh kaise jhgdte the..

Abhi smiles: us wqt kon keh skta tha k hum dono shadi bhi kr skte ha vo bhi love marriage

Tarika: haan Abhi yaad ha hum kaise ik duje ko tng krne k bahane dhunte the aur ek baar to maine tumhari gun chhipa di thi aur kitni dant pdi thi tumhe papa se .

Abhi: aur fir tumhe bura bhi lga aur tumne mujhe sry card bhi diya tha .

Tarika: fir hmari sgaai huyi... aur sgaai k 5 saal baad shadi. kyunki tum Daya ki khushiya dhund rhe the..

Abhi: aur tumne hr shi glt faisley mere sath diya bina kisi shikayt k... (He held her hand ) aur yhi baat tumhari sbse achi ha.. tum khud se pehle dusro ka sochti ha...  
I am so lucky k tum meri zindagi ka hissa ho.

Tarika smiled shyly. n say

I love u Abhi ..

and whole night passed like this with some happy n memorable moments

To be continued

-0000-0000-000-00-000-

So how's it

precap: haldi n mehndi.. n guys kuchh achhe songs suggest krdo sangeet k liye.

do review

bye

tc 


	18. Chapter 18

Hiiii

This is next chappy.. with some msti n lots of emotions... hope u guys like it..

enjoy ...

-0000-0000-0000-000-000000-000-0-

So today is Rajvi's haldi ceremony...

All r busy in perparations. Dareya haven't arrived yet.  
Kabir is sleeping on couch actually he's pretending bcz he didn't want do anything. Rajat is walking in tnsn. Sachin saw this n came toward him n say

Kya baat ha dulhe raja.. kis baat ki tnsn ha.

Rajat:yr bht tnsn ho rhi ha. bht nervous ho rha ha..

Sachin got confused

Rajat: sachin dr lg rha ha knhi shadi k baad purvi bhi typical wives k jaisi ho gyi toh

Sachin tried to hide his smile..

Sachin jokingly: yr maine suna ha shadi k baad ldkiya bht khtrnaak ho jati ha..zra zra c baat pr gussa ho jati ha.. aur maine toh yeh bhi suna ha k kbhi kbhi bechare pati ki pitai bhi kr deti ha.

someone came n held his ear n say

kyu dra rhe ho rajat ko.. rajat tum iski baat pe dhyan mt do..

Sachin: Tarika bda mza a rha tha.. shkl dekhi iski.. aur tumne sb gdbd kr di..

Rajat glared him.

Meanwhile dareya enters.  
Nik saw them n say

dekho dekho koi toh dekho dusre dulha dulhan bhi a gye.

All moved toward them.

ACP: toh kaise rha sb. pkde gye sare.

Daya: dad baki sb toh thik tha pr unka leader bhag gya .sb se bdi prblm uska bhai mara gya vo bhi shreya k hath se ab pta ni kya krega vo.

ACP: wht ab vo.. Daya ab hume Shreya ko le k alert rehna hoga.

Daya nodded.

Purvi cuts: aaj hldi ha meri aur aap ... huh

Daya smiles.

Shreya: sry purvi ab hldi ki taiyari kre.

All nodded.

In evening all r gathering in hall for haldi ceremony.  
all boys r in white n yellow color n girls r in yellow combo with different shades.

All men r talking in group. but rajat eyes r fixed on stairs. Pankaj saw this n coughed fakely..

Abhi: Pankaj kya huya. .

Pankaj signal him n all the boys.

All: ahem ahem.

with this rajat came to senses. n gave shy smile.

Abhi: abhi toh meri behn ayi bhi ni toh yeh haal ha toh uske ane pr kya haal hoga jeeja g.

rajat gave smile on purvi came down n Rajat lost in her. Purvi smiled at rajat.

Both sat on their respective places. All r applying haldi to them. n enjoying haldi cermony. Rajat is continuously staring Purvi. Sachin saw n signal angel. Angel smile n say

jee bhr k dekh lijiye Purvi ko. fir toh kl sidha sangeet mein hi drshn honge jeeja g.

Rajat shocked: kya?

All laughed

arika: Rajat hldi k baad ldka ldki shadi tk ek dusre ko dekhte tk nhi ha.

Angel: hum toh fir bhi sangeet mein sath baithne ki permission de rhe ha.

Rajvi blushed.

Freddy: koi gana vana toh gayo.

Pankaj: Daya sir gayenge.

Nik: koi ldki gaye toh mza aye.

Kajal: hum kyu gaye.

Angel: gana toh aaj k dulha dulhan hi gayenge.

Sachin: gr8 idea.

Kabir: aaj kl tumhe Angel ki hr baat achi lgti ha kyu.

Sachin coldly: aisa nhi ha

Tarika: chhodo tum dono. chlo rajat gayo gana.

Rajat: ek condition pr.. purvi bhi mere sath gayegi. mnzur ha toh bolo vrna main toh chla.

Purvi nodded n all settled on their seats.

Rajat gave his hand to Purvi n start singing..

Hey hey hey hey, aa aa aa aa... La la la la aa aa aa...

""Mai agar samne aa bhee jaya karu  
Lajami hai ke tum mujhse parda karo""

""Apni shadee ke din  
abb nahee dur hai  
Mai bhee tadpa karu,  
tum bhee tadpa kro""

Purvi looked at Rajat n smiles  
Purvi sings

""Badee mushkil hai,  
yeh meraa dil hai - (2)  
Tum hee kaho kaise  
mai chup rahu""

Purvi went toward rajat n stood facing him..

""Tum agar samne aa bhee jaya karo  
Lajami hai ke mai tumse parda karu ""

she covered her face by hands. n turned other side.

""Apni shadee ke din  
abb nahee dur hai  
Mai bhee tadpa karu,  
tum bhee tadpa karo'"

Rajat made her turn. held her hands n uncovered her face. she gave a smile n Rajat sings

""Badee mushkil hai,  
yeh meraa dil hai - (2)  
Tum hee kaho  
kaise mai chup rahu """

Purvi again turned her face n try to hid her face.

purvi

""Tum agar samne aa bhee jaya karo  
Lajami hai ke mai tumse parda karu ""

Rajat held her from waist n start dancing. n sings

Hey hey eh hey, aa aa la la laha...

Purvi jerks him playfully n turn to other side.. rajat smile n follows her.

""Satane ke manane ke,  
yeh din hai aajmane ke Jara samjha karo dilbar, tumhe meree kasam""

n Rajat sat on knees

Purvi sit beside him n cupped his face. n sings

""Yehi meree hai majburee, sehi jaye naa abb duree Meraa kya hal hai kaise batau mai sanam"""

Rajat while leaving her hands n sings

""Jamin hogee gagan hoga,  
teraa meraa milan hoga Mai agar tumse najrein milaya karu  
Lajami hai ke tum mujhse parda karo"""

Purvi while hugging tarika

Aa aa aa aa aa aa... la la la la aa aa aa

Rajat thought for a while n held her hand n sings

""Mai duneeya se chala jau,  
kabhee naa lautke aau Karogee kya akele tum, batao dilruba""

Purvi eyes got wet.. n she put her hand on rajat's mouth in order to stop him. rajat just smile.

Purvi while raising her one hand toward upward n cupping his face by one. (they were so lost in each other.. even they forgot abt others presence)

Purvi

"'Mai rab se chhin laungee  
tujhe apna banaungee Chalegee sans jab tak yeh naa honge ham juda""

Rajat while holding her hand

""Naa apni yeh kasam tute,  
jo rab ruthe toh rab ruthe Mai agar tumko milne bulaya karu  
Lajami hai ke tum mujhse parda karo""

Rajat While covering her face with dupatta

""Apni shadee ke din  
abb nahee dur hai  
Mai bhee tadpa karu,  
tum bhee tadpa karo ""

Purvi try to see his face from veil or ghunghat.

""Badee mushkil hai,  
yeh meraa dil hai  
Tum hee kaho kaise  
mai chup rahu""

Rajat while turning his face to other side

""Mai agar samne aa bhee jaya karu  
Lajami hai ke tum mujhse parda karo""  
...

they r lost in one another n all clapped.

they came to reality with the clap sound.

Rajvi blushed n separated.

Angel n Kajal put an dupata in between them n say

ab se yeh prda lazmi ha.

Rajat: ok pr mehndi mein toh a skte ha na.

Tarika: no

Daya: haan rajat tum mehndi mein nhi a skte

Sneha: Daya sirf rajat hi nhi tum blki all gents r not allowed in mehndi function

All :wht?

Angel: tum log jao ab kl mehndi mein dikhna bhi mt.

All boys sadly nodded.

Girls surpressed to laugh.

Tarika: chlo Purvi tum upr jao baki hum dekhte ha.

Angel toward Rajat: haan Rajat babu aap purvi k kmre k aas paas bhi ni ayenge. smjhe.

Rajat by folding his hand in front of all girls n say

deviyo ab yeh btane ka ksht kregi k main yani k aapke pyare dulhe raja kis kaksh ki aur prsthan kre.

Kajal: yeh deviya is var ko samne wale kaksh ki aur prsthan krne ki anumati deti ha.. tkliya tkliya tkliya

all laughed n boys leave.

Tarika: chlo haldi toh achhe se ho gyi.. ab kl mehndi ki preparations dekh lete ha..

All nodded

Kajal: maine mehndi wali ko phn kr 10 bje a jayegi.

Shreya: done..toh dresses ka dekh liya ha.

Angel:Shreya tum jitni km bhaag daud kro utna hi bttr ha. tumhari shadi mein bhi 2 hi weeks ha.

Shreya smiled at this.

Tarika: chlo hum dinner ka dekh le

All nodded n leave.

ON TERRACE

Kabir is waiting for kajal. Kajal came n say

sry kabir. zyada wait toh ni krna . ab

Kabir: ab hume apna plan shuru kr dena chahiye..

Kajal nodded n say

kaise

Kabir: ab hme ek dusre ko attention deni pdegi vo bhi sb k saamne. aur sb yeh notice kre is baat ka khyaal rkhna pdega..

Kajal: isse hum sachin aur Angel k reactions bhi check kr skte ha.. kabir ab hum koi mauka haath se nhi jane denge.

Kabir:Toh sangeet mein sath mein dance bhi kr lete ha.

she nodded n hugged Kabir. Kabir hugged her back. Meanwhile Rajat n Daya enters n shocked to see kabir n Kajal like this.  
they coughed fakely.

Daya: kyu bhai kabir akhir pyr ho hi gya

Kajal blushed n ran from der

Rajat: chhote bhai kb se chl rha ha yeh sb.

Kabir gave smile n hugged Rajat

Daya: chlo Rajat ek aur shadi ki taiyari krte ha..

Rajat smiled n trio moved.

NEXT morning

mehndi function has startef. all the girl r in Indian attires. Purvi weared a green lehnga. she is sitting in middle. n songs played on music system. suddenly music stopped.

Tarika: yeh bnd kaise huya

Shreya: yr ladies function ha toh ladies khud gana gaye vo bhi wedding spcl.

angel: toh kon gayega.

Purvi: sb mil k gayenge.

Kajal: shuru main krti hu..  
yeh song ik hone wali dulhan k armaan aur wishes ha jo apne would be se share kr rhi ha. so be ready

All: yess

Kajal starts. n all sit around her.

Sabki baratein aayi  
doli tu bhi lana  
Sabki baratein aayi  
doli tu bhi lana  
Dulhan bana ke humko raja ji le jana  
Sabki baratein aayin...

Shreya while standing n walking like groom.

""Baandh ke sehra humse mil ke  
Niklenge saare armaan dil ke""

Shreya while pointing her eyes

""Aankhon mein taare naachein  
Haaye.. aankhon mein taare naachein""

""Ghunghata yun uthana Phir humko haule haule baahon mein chhupana  
Sabki baratein aayi...""

Purvi while got emotional

""Apnon se juda main hoti hui  
Kuchh hansti hui  
kuchh roti hui  
Jab chhodungi baabul ki gali  
Tumhare angna aaoongi chali""

Tarika while gave one sided hug to Purvi

""Jab tan-man se teri banoongi  
Gori bahiyan meri dharna haule se""

Angel while showing her hands.

""Mehandi waale haathon ki  
Haaye.. mehandi waale haathon ki  
choodi khankana  
Phir haule haule mujhko baahon mein chhupana""

Kajal while thinking abt Sachin

""Sabki baratein aayi doli tu bhi lana  
Dulhan bana ke humko raja ii le janaSabki baratein aayin...""  
Aa..

Angel pointing toward her bindi

""Phir bindiya ki sab chaandaniyan""

now she pointing toward her anklets.

""Aur payal ki sab raaginiyan  
Tere ghar aangan mein luta degi  
Dulhe raja teri dulhaniya ""

Purvi while thinking abt Rajat

""Pehle tum khelna mere rang roop se  
Phir chun daalna ang ang ki kaliyaan""

Shreya while hugging tarika

""Kore tan ke phoolon se Haaye.. kore tan ke phoolon se sejiya sajana  
Phir haule haule humko baahon mein chhupana ""

Angel while sit beside Purvi

""Sabki baratein aay tu bhi lana  
Dulhan bana ke humko raja ji le jana""

All girls share a group hug n Shreya sings

""Sabki baratein aayi doli tu bhi lana  
Dulhan bana ke humko raja ii le jana  
Sabki baratein aayin...""

All got emotional. n Purvi eyes got wet. all r consoling her

With this lots of emotions mehndi ceremony ends.

to be continued..

-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-0-

so how's it?

A big chocolaty thanks to all reviewers..

crazyforpurvi,rajvi21,pari, rajvigirl,harman,jasdeep, Praise22,Blair.64, shahkhanam,jebagomes, ravu,topaz 007,guest NL, saney, bhumi 98 n all the guests

keep reviewing...

next update will be sangeet.

till then bye

tc...


	19. Chapter 19

hiii

A big thankyou to all reviewers...

This chap include. sajal n Kabir angel with starting of sangeet...

Enjoy this

-00-00-00-00-000-00-000-00-00-000-000-0

After mehndi ceremony all girls were sitting.

Kajal: bht bhukh lg rhi ha.

Shreya: haan Kajal pr khaye kaise hatho pe mehndi lgi ha.

Tarika: arey main toh abhijeet k hath se kha lungi. aur Shreya Daya k hath se

Purvi sadly: aur main .. rajat toh mere samne nhi a skte na.

Sachin &amp; nik: toh yeh dost kis din kaam ayenge.

Purvi smiled n Nik n sachin start feeding her. Daya n Abhi feeds Shreya n Tarika. Sachin put a spoon of rice in purvi's mouth but she stopped him n say Sachin main nikhil se khaungi tum apni GF ko khila.

Sachin: kon gf.

All: angel

Sachin nodded.

Meanwhile Daya called kabir n say

bhai sb apne apne partners ko khila rhe ha toh tu bhi toh khila.

All shockingly: kon

Daya: hmari kajal

Spoon fell from sachin's hand n angel too shocked

Angel: yeh ..kb huya... m...tlb Kabir aur Kajal.

Kajal smiles n say

pyr bta k thode hota ha bs ho jata ha... haina kabir...

Kabir nodded n starts feeding her.

Angel n Sachin r still in shock

Daya towards angel: tumhe kya huya khana toh khayo.

Angel: mera ho gya n she leaves with sachin.

All r really confused.

Purvi to shreya: shreya abhi tk sachin aur angel ka smjh ni aya ab yeh kajal aur kabir...

Shreya like ACP: kucch toh gdbd ha.

All laughed at this...

Sachin' s room

Sachin n angel r still in state of shock. Sachin is walking in room

Angel: Sachin yeh sb kya ho rha ha.. vo dono sath ha ..mgr kb se

Sachin sat in front of her n say

look angel hume frk nhi pdna chahiye.. hum koi natak nhi kr rhe ha.. sch mein shadi kr rhe ha. kajal aur kabir hum dono ka past ha..pr hum agge bdh chuke ha so u dnt wry.

Angel: I knw pr agr vo dono sirf hume alag krne k liye natak kr rhe ho toh.

Sachin: ab kucch bhi ho jaye main tumse shadi krunga vo bhi daya sir aur shreya ki shadi wale din. hum kl hi announce kr dete ha.

Angel: nhi sachin Shreya tumhari behn ha uski shadi wale din nhi usse kucch din baad..

Sachin nodded

Someone is listening this n both r unaware of this

NEXT morning.

All r at breakfast table. .Girls r showing their hands which r full of henna.

Tarika: wah Purvi bht gehra rng ha.. isse pta chlta ha k mera bhai tujhse kitna pyr krta ha.

Purvi: aur. aapki mehndi ke rng se mere bhai ka pyr

Shreya: koi meri mehndi bhi toh dekho

Daya: bht khubsoorat ha bilkul tumhari trh.

Kabir: pr sbse zyada toh Kajal ki ha.

All :: ooho kabir babu.

Kajal blushed.

Daya: yeh sachin kahan ha.

Kabir while looking angel: Angel ko puchho uska hone wala pati ha

Angel: shayad so rha ha. raat uski tabiyat khraab thi.

Kajal panics: kya huya use.

Angel: fever tha .. main dekh k ati hu...

Kajal: main bhi chlu

Angel: Tum fikar mt kro.. sachin ki fikr krne k liye hu main.

Kabir: toh jayo.. kajal aur main vaise bhi busy ha.

Angel: dusro k mamle mein taang(leg) adane ki adat gyi nhi tumhari...

Kabir: kajal se juda hr mamla mera ha.

Angel: aur sachin se juda mera n she leaves

All r confused with this.

Daya: Abhi yeh kya ho rha tha..

Abhi: jhgda

Daya: mujhe bhi pta ha pr kyu

Purvi: bhai lgta ha firse CID CID krna pdega

Shreya: pta toh lgana pdega

all nodded

.Sachin's room

Sachin is lying on bed n sleeping peacefully. Angel entered in anger n she povs.

smjhte kya ha dono.. is natak se apni hi zindagi brbad. krenge dono. itni hi fikr ha Kajal ki toh sch mein shadi krle.

She saw sachin shirtless n lost.

OMG he's too hot.n kya packs ha yr.. maine toh kbhi dekhe hi nhi...

n she slap her forehead. n say .idiot vo dost ha tera aur tu..chl utha ise

She called him but he didnt wake.

she think for a while n say

Sachin agr mere 5 tk count krne pr na uthe toh main thnda thnda pani daal. dungi tum pr.

Sachin got up n say

kya yr sone toh doh.

Angel: sote rho.. vahan kajal aur kabir face off pe utr aye ha.

Sachin: mtlb

Angel: vo dono se kaha suni ho gyi meri.

Sachin: kyu

Angel: m sure k vo dono sirf natak kr rhe ha.

Sachin: tum bhi na...sch bhi toh ho skta ha..ho skta ha hmari trh vo bhi agge bdh gye ho..

Angel: pr sachin

Sachin cuts: yeh shk krna chhodo aur mere kpde nikal do hone wali ptni g.. knhi meri body dekh kr apki niyat khraab ho gyi toh

Angel: mtlb tum so nhi rhe the.. huh..

Sachin: main sb sun rha tha..

Angel: tumhe toh chhodungi nhi main n

Sachin: acha lo pkdo. n he runs

n she starts chasing sachin.. after few minutes angel starts hitting him n Sachin jerks her. but Angel misbalance due to sudden jerk but sachin held her but both fell on bed.. both are so closed.  
after few minutes both get up.

Angel embarrassed: sry sachin vo..

Sachin cuts: No prblm. glti to meri ha..

Sachin went washroom to avoid situation. Angel got up n keep his clothes on bed n leave the room

In HALL

all were doing preparation of sangeet. but Kajal is in deep thinking. She is going toward nikhil. but collided with Angel.

Angel: sry mera dhyan knhi aur tha.

Kajal: its ok. vaise achhi baat ha abhi se sachin k kaam smbhal rhi ho.

Angel just nodded. meanwhile they heard a scream of sachin. both rushed toward him.

Kajal held his hand n say

kya huya sachin.

Sachin: bs hlki c chot ha

Angel: lao main dwai lga du.

Kajal took first box from her n starts applying medicine.  
Angel didn't like this n she leaves. Dareya saw this. even sachin too notice

Kajal: lo ho gya. ab thik ha.

Sachin nodded n leave.

EVENING

Girls are getting ready.

Kajal: yeh mera lehnga thik lg rha ha..

Tarika: bht pyari lg ri ho chhoti bhabhi.

Kajal smiled..

Shreya: yeh sb chhodo.. Purvi sb se zyada achhi lgni chahiye.

all nodded.

Purvi: m ready baki sb. (while looking at all) yeh angel nhi dikh rhi .

Shreya: han lunch pe bhi nhi thi.

meanwhile angel entered

Kajal: kahan thi sb preshan the

Angel: dadi ma se milne gyi thi.

Tarika: chlo ab function shuru hone wala ha.

all nodded n leave to hall

In hall all r sitting on their seats n waiting for girls. girls entered n boys lost their senses.  
all girls fakely coughed.

Nikhil n Pankaj were on stage while holding mike.

Nik: gd evening everyone. aaj hmare pyare Rajat sir aur Purvi ka sangeet ha. toh hum sb usi k liye aye ha.

Pankaj: nik bhashn mt de. toh hum shuru krte ha aaj k performance. so pehla performance hoga hmare sbse romantic couple n all clapped

all lights went off.. flashlight is on middle.. Rajat is sitting beside Purvi n

all girls come toward rajat n sings

O Ladke Deewane Kahan Se Aaya Tu Dulhan Ko Le Jaane Kahan Se Aaya Tu O Ladke DeewaneKahan Se Aaya Tu Dulhan Ko Le Jaane Kahan Se Aaya Tu

Rajat smiles n went to stage with Purvi

Rajat

Chal Pyaar kregi

Purvi

Haan Ji Haan Ji Rajat

Mere Saath Chalegi

Purvi Naa Ji Naa Ji..(2)

Rajat gave smile n encircle her

Are Tu Haan Kar Ya Naa Kar Teri Marzi soniyee

Rajat picked her in arms

Hum Tujhko Utha Kar Le Jayenge Doli Mein Bitha Kar Le Jayenge

Purvi while turned her face n rajat follows her

Hum Ghar Mein Kahin Chhup Jayenge Sang Tere Nahin Hum Jayenge

Rajat while holding her dupatta

Oh Chal Pyaar kregi

purvi while jerks him

Haan Ji Haan Ji

Rajat sat on knees

mere Saath Chalegi

Purvi with naughty smile

Naa Ji Naa ji

Rajat gave a determine look n

are Tu Haan Kar Ya Naa Kar Teri Marzi Soniyee Hum Tujhko Utha Kar Le Jayenge Are Doli Mein Bitha Kar Le Jayenge

Rajat hugged her...

Purvi while separated from rajat

Hum Ghar Mein Kahin Chhup Jayenge Sang Tere Nahin Hum Jayenge

Rajat while turning his face in fake anger

Chal Pyaar Karegi

purvi holding her ears n

Haan Ji Haan Ji

Oyee Oyee Oyee Ahaa Ahaa AhaaO.

n they got down from stage.

Daya went to stage n while touching shreya's cheek

Gorey Gorey Mukhde Waali O Kaale Kaale Nainoon Wali

Daya slaps her forehead playfully

Maan Mera Aihsaan Ke Maine Haan Kar Di

Shreya turned to other side n starts moving but Daya held her from waist n

Tu Warna Kunwari Reh Jaati Ye Shaadi Humari Reh Jaati..2

Daya while rubbing her hairs

Chal Pyaar Karegi

Shreya with smile

Haan Ji Haan Ji

Daya

Mere Saath Chalegi

Shreya nodded as no.

Naa Ji Naa Ji

Hoo Hoo Hoo Aa Ahaa Ahaa Aa AhaaHoo Hoo HooAa Ahaa Ahaa Aa Ahaa

Shreya while jerk Daya's hand

Jaa Main Nahin Karti Shaadi Waadi Mujhko Pyaari Hai Ye Aazaadi

Shreya while hugging her father.

Main To Apne Babul Ke Bahon Ki Bulbul Hoon Bas Tujhse Mujhe Ye Kehna Ha Pinjare Mein Mujhe Nahin Rehna Hai...(2)

Daya while following her.

Chal Pyaar Karegi

Shreya

Haan Ji Haan Ji

Daya grabbed her hand

Oh Mere Saath Chalegi

Shreya with smirks

Naa Ji Naa Ji

Oyee Oyee Oyee Ahaa Ahaa Ahaa

Rajat while encircled around purvi.

Aankhoon Se Kajal Le Jayenge Zulfoon Ke Badal Le Jayenge Are Hum Aaye Hain Door Se Yoon Waapas Na Jayenge

while picked purvi

Hum Apni Sajaniya Le Jayenge Are Hum Apni Dulhaniya Le Jayenge Hum Apni Sajaniya Le Jayenge Are Hum Apni Dulhaniya Le Jayenge

Rajat

Chal Pyaar Karegi

Purvi

Haan Ji Haan Ji

Rajat

Mere Saath Chalegi

purvi

Naa Ji Naa Ji

Rajat

Are Tu Haan Kar Ya Naa KarTeri Marzi Soniyee Hum Tujhko Utha Kar Le Jayenge Are Doli Mein Bitha Kar Le Jayenge

Purvi

Hum Ghar Mein Kahin Chhup Jayenge Sang Tere Nahin Hum Jayenge

Rajat hold her from waist n picked her up.

Hum Apni Sajaniya Le Jayenge Hum Apni Dulhaniya Le Jayenge...(2)

Rajvi r lost n Dareya r missing.. all clapped.

Nik: wah Rajat sir.. mza a gya.

LAWN

Daya is picking shreya in arms. Shreya locked her arms around his neck.

Shreya: kya ha yeh.. sb andr ha aur aap.

Daya cuts: pyr kregi hanji aur sath chlegi na g... mtlb tum shadi nhi krogi mujhse.

Shreya smiled. n say

Daya vo sirf ek gana tha bs

Daya innocently: sach

Shreya by twisting his nose: much

Then both laughed at this.

Shreya: chlo andr chlte ha.

Daya nodded as no...

Shreya smiles n say

kyu

Daya while hugging her: tumhr nhi pta..

Shreya moving closed to him.. Daya was just going to kiss but but Shreya jerk him n say

ab yeh sb shadi k baad n she ran inside.

Daya: Shreya ruko toh... but its too late.  
he too went inside.

Nik n Pankaj r on stage. an announcing next performer.

Nik: ab Jo couple a rhe ha.. vo ik surprise couple ha k ...so give a big hand to Sachin n angel.

All clapped...

janne k liye pdhiye agla chapter...

-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-

So kaisa tha..

btana mt bhulna...

n a twist is waiting for u in upcoming chapter.

to knw stay tuned

till then bye

tc.

stay blessed... 


	20. Chapter 20

Hiii

Guys here is next chappy of Intezar..include sangeet n some emotions... n mujhe shock dene ka shonk ha toh ek is chap mein.. btana k kaisa lga. n sachin ki dulhan kon bnegi .. yeh bhi surprise **wink**.. meri chu chu chhodo yeh to chlti rehti ha.. read the chap..

Hope u liked it

Enjoy

-000-000-000-000-00-000-00

Angel stood away from all. Sachin smirks n went toward her n grabbed her hand.. he encircle her n starts

sachin

Ho.. ho jattpure ki Jatti Jo fashion ki hai patti aage peeche, aage peeche mere

While hugging her from back

O jaan-e-jaan tu dola Mere dil mein chaahe ho cola

while following angel

peeche, aage peeche mere Ha aa..

Angel while jerk him n moves to stage..

dil hi dil mein dekh raha hai Jaane kiska sapna Aish kare woh Maine socha kya jaata hai apna

all while dancing

Aaho.. aaho..

both (same moves like song)

Ho D se dance de de chance Crazy hum bhi ho lenge (x3)

all aho aho

angel while holding sachin ear n

Kyun dekhe hai sapna O chhore tu kyun dekhe ,Hai jhootha sapna

angel gave an anger look

Sachin while confusing looks n pointing her

lo humko lo humko Banaane hai chali Aayi hai mohalle mein koi machchli ha

pointing her

Saji hai yeh dulhan se badh ke zara Chai se hai zyada garam ketli

Angel while holding sachin hand n hit him playfully actually she's showing him her anger..

Uff dhuaan dhuaan hua yahaan pe Kaun jalaa hai itna Arey ye bhi kya kanoon banega Kaun sajega kitna

all

Aaho.. aaho..

both while dancing with cold war which isn't unnoticed by others.

Ho D Se dance de de chance Crazy hum bhi ho lenge (x3)

Angel leave stage.. sachin eyes follow her n

Kaleja tu le ja Tu le ja gori le ja Kaleja meri jaan

Angel while dancing n giving irritated looks n Sachin was still confused by her behaviour.

Yeh ladka, yeh ladka jahaan se hai padha Main bhi jaldi rakhti thi usko khada Ye dekho, ye dekho shakal se lage Jaise ki karela ho neem pe chadha

sachin while dancing with nikhil n pankaj.

Aah! kadwa bhi hoon, meetha bhi hoon

Sachin held her hand n encircle her..

Chakh le jo hai chakhna khuli chhoot hai maujein karle Dil ki dil mein rakh naa

Angel take all to stage for dance. n all dances like song moves

Aaho.. aaho.

All on stage. while dance sachin collided with Kajal n he held her in order to protect her

.Ho D se dance de de chance Crazzyyy...  
Ho D se dance de de chance Crazy hum bhi ho lenge

all dance but sajal r still at same position.. angel saw this.. she feel uneasy on this n leave the stage.

Aaho.. aaho.. (x3)

Sajal came out of eye lock n both goes opposite directions.

Ho D se dance de de chance Crazy hum bhi ho lenge!

Song ends n all clapped.  
But angel has already left but no one noticed. except one person.

Nik: so after this cute nok jhok wali performance ab bari ha Kajal n Kabir ki..

all clapped

All boys..

Aa aa aah..  
hor hor wadhiya Aa aa aah.. hor hor wadhiya Aa aa aah.. hor hor wadhiya Aa aa aah.. hor hor wadhiya

Kabir while dancing like song

Punjab da puttar, hai pind Jalandhar Yaar wai wai ankhiyon se kill karda

Abhijeet

King type da, hai tang life da Yaar wai wai khetan vich chill karda

Abhijeet n Kabir together.  
Do it my my way, nahi te Highway Inko farak yaaron ki penda

Kabir held Kajal hand n took her to stage..

Iski uski kaun kiski yaaran da imaan whisky Uspe chicken ho to hor wadhiya

while touching Kajal face

Pretty Pretty face jitthe jatta always utthe Maamla done ho to hor wadhiya

Nik n Pankaj

Aa aa aah.. hor hor wadhiya Aa aa aah.. hor hor wadhiya

Kabir while pointing Shreya

Punjabi idli, na pate easily Yaar wai wai ungli pe nachaundi ai Point-blank te encounter kardi Yaar wai wai jab lakk matkandi ai

Kabir held purvi's hand n Shreya at another side

Left te dinky, right te pinky Kudiyan di fashion parade lag gayi

Both jerk kabir n All dance

Iski uski kaun kiski yaaran da imaan whisky Uspe chicken ho to hor wadhiya

Abhijeet to Tarika

Pretty Pretty face jitthe jatta always utthe Maamla done ho to hor wadhiya

All

Aa aa aah.. hor hor wadhiya Aa aa aah.. hor hor wadhiya

Kajal while banging her foot on Kabir's foot

Haan tu te Punjabi teri yun na baja mundeya

Tarika to Abhi

Vaadon mein wazan kitna tere, pehle bata mundiya haa..  
Vaadon mein wazan kitna tere,  
pehle bata mundiyaHo ho ho...

Kabir while dancing with Abhijeet

Jatta da commitment legal document Stamp mar ke paper vich will karda

Abhijeet while taking Tarika to stage

oye King type da, hai dang life da Yaar wai wai khetan vich chill karda

Kajal n tarika

Do it my my way, nahi te Highway Inko farak yaaron ki penda

All r on stage

Iski uski kaun kiski yaaran da imaan whisky Uspe chicken ho to hor wadhiya Pretty Pretty face jitthe jatta always utthe Maamla done ho to hor wadhiya (x2)

Tarika

Haan uspe chicken ho to hor wadhiya ho hor wadhiya..

Abhijeet

Maamla done ho to hor wadhiyaaa aa aah.. aa aa aah

All clapped n with all msti mzak Sangeet ends..

Daya:chlo ab sangeet toh khtm ho gya.. kl Purvi ki shadi.

All nodded.

Sachin was in thinking abt angel bcz she is no where.  
Suddenly his phn rang n he leave after cutting call.

No one noticed this except Daya...

THE CLUB

Angel sat there full talli. she is doing full hungama n all r just staring her...

Man: lgta ha shadi se bhag k ayi ha.

Man 2: toh kya ha toh zbrdst kya kehta ha.

someone slap him hard n held him from collar. n say

himmat kaise huyi is k bare mein baat krne ki.

Man: itni fikr ha toh ise akele kyu ane dete ho.. smbhalo apni ko..

He leaves his collar..n rushed toward Angel.. n say

Chlo angel .. kya drama ha yeh.

Angel: Sachin tum a gye n she hugged him..

Sachin: chlo n picked her.

Angel locked her arms toward Sachin neck: ek baat puchhu

Sachin: hmmm

Angel: tum kajal se pyr krte ho.

Sachin stunned at this

Angel: btao na

Sachin: haan

Angel: fir mujhse shadi kyu kr rhe ho.

Sachin: taki Kajal agge bdh ske..

Angel: tum mujhse kbhi pyr ni kroge.. n tear fell from her eyes

Sachin: tum hosh mein nhi ho.. kl baat krte h..

Angel stubbornly: no

Sachin put her down. n help her to settled into car.

Sachin sat on driving seat but angel was not in car.. he shook his head in disappointment. he got down.

Sachin saw her.. n angel sat on road..

Sachin went n sit beside her n say

kya huya

Angel: ek baat bolu

Sachin: pehle ghr chle fir baat krte ha.

Angel: abhi baat krni ha..

Sachin: bolo

Angel held his hand n say

tumhe pta ha main bchpan se akeli hu. dad ne London bhej diya boarding mein fir clg k liye Switzerland..

Sachin: acha

Angel: vahan main aur daya mile hum bestie bn gye.. jb vapis India aye to ek glti ...sb bikhr gya.. Daya ne dosti khtm kr di aur Dad naraz rehne lge... main Bangalore chli gyi aur Kabir mila pr n she starts crying

Sachin hugged her n try to console her.

Angel: Kabir ko jb mere aur Daya k bare mein pta chla toh usne mujhe Shreya ki prblms k liye blame kiya aur chla gya .

Sachin: Angel chup ho jao hum chle..

Angel: sb ko lgta ha mujhe frk ni pdta pr tumhe pta ha n she point toward her heart n say

yahan dukhta ha bht dukhta ha...

Sachin: haan bht dukhta ha.

Angel: ek baat bolu

Sachin strictly: chlo ab

Angel: suno imp. ha

Sachin nodded helplessly

Angel:vo mujhe na kabir aur Kajal ko sath dekh kr bura lgna chahiye pr mujhe bilkul bura nhi lgta n she laughs.

Sachin: kyu ni lgta bura

Angel: lgta ha na bura jb kajal tumhare paas ati ha.. mujhe gussa ata ha bht

Sachin was really shocked by this confession.

Angel cupped his face n say: mujhe ni pta mere dil mein tumhare liye kya ha pr main tumhe khona ni chahti...

Sachin: main tumhe chhod kr nhi jaunga

Angel smiles : sachi

Sachin: muchi aur chle ab.

she nodded n they leave.

Meanwhile Sachin's phn rang n he picks

Hlo jee Daya sir. n told everything abt angel

Daya: tum use apne ghr le jayo yahan main smbhal lunga n he cut the call.

Sachin headed toward his house.

He helped her to go inside. n lay her on bed. he sat on near by couch.. n every word of angel is roaming in his mind...he's little tensed too.

Sachin:yeh sb kya ho rha. .itni insecurity kyu... shadi kr toh rhe hai hum.. toh yeh is trh react kyu kr rhi ha...

Angel sat again n shouts:  
Suno suno suno

Sachin slap his forehead n say

yr aram kro na tum.. kyu tng kr rhi ho.

Angel: tum Kajal se shadi kr lo vo tumse bht pyr krti ha.. aur mere bare mein mt sochna. thoda drd hoga pr koi ni adat ha mujhe .

Sachin shouts: tum lait jayo aur aram kro nhi main chla jaunga.

Angel: nhi main soti hu. n she lay on bed..

Sachin patted her head n she slept after sometimes

Sachin settled on chair n slept while thinking all this..

MARRIAGE Hall

Purvi tried to sleep but she couldn't.. meanwhile daya n Abhi entered n say

neend nhi a rhi.

Purvi nodded as no.

Daya smile n sat beside him n Say

tnsn ho rhi ha.

Purvi: bhayia kl se main Rajat k sath rhungi aur aap se alg. yeh soch k ajeeb lg rha ha k main aap k bina kaise rhungi..

Abhi: pr betiyo ko toh apne ghr jana hi pdta ha n patted her head.

Purvi hugged him n shed some tears...

Daya too got emotional. n say

a chhutki rona nhi.. vrna tumhara yeh bda bhai bhi bcho ki trh ro pdega..

Purvi smile at this. .

Abhi: ab rulata rhega ise. aise hi rulata rha. toh iski ankhein sujh jayegi aur knhi rajat ne ise reject kr diya toh.

Purvi smiles n hit him playfully

Daya: chl chhutki ab so jao.  
she nodded n lying on bed.

DUO leaves the room.

NEXT MORNING

Sachin house

Angel is still sleeping.. n sachin is getting ready for marriage. .he povs

yeh uth kyu ni rhi 10 bj gye ha fir ready hone mein tym legi.

meanwhile she wake up n say

Aah mera sar kyu ghum rha ha.

Sachin glared her angrily n gave glass of lemon juice

Angel: hum yahan

Sachin cuts: chup chap piyo aur ready ho jao .  
Angel nodded

Sachin: kl ho kya gya tha tumhe .. shraab pee aur itna hungama kiya.

Angel: mujhe bht gussa a gya tha Sachin: aur gusse mein itna hungama.. aur jalkukdi bn gyi.

Angel: han bngyi jalkukdi.. hoti ha mujhe jln toh kya kru

Sachin: angel sbse bda sch yeh ha k main tumse shadi kr rha hu.

Angel: us se bhi bda sch yeh ha k tum Kajal se pyr krte ho. n she went to washroom.

Sachin stood with shocked expression..

After few minutes. she came out n say

chle... sb wait kr rhe honge.

Sachin nodded silently n they moved to Marriage hall..

To be continued...

-0000-0000-000-000-00-000-000-0-

So kaise lga

next chap mein rajvi ki shadi with lots of msti ..

A big thankyou to all reviewers...

One more thing.. just answer k ff pe only love stories chlti ha... ya kuch suspense n hated types bhi chlti ha... I was really hurted for ZKH n now I thought of dropping idea of ZKH.. if someone like ZKH than sry from my side bcz i couldn't able to continue ZKH soon... I need some time for this...

leave it

One more thing.. Rajat aur Purvi ka pair zyada acha ha ya Sachin aur Purvi.. plz tell but don't as sachvi or rajvi . either Rajat n Purvi or Sachin n Purvi...

n keep reviewing

Bye .  
tc ..

stay blessed... 


	21. Chapter 21

Hiiiiii

guys story kucch zyada lmbi ho gyi hope so koi boar ni ho rha hoga.. actually I thought it would not exceed than 15 chap. but now it is 21 chap which m going to post.  
aur abhi bhi lgta ha k end dur ha.

guys this is 21st chap of intezar... n is chap mein shadi k sath masti bhi hogi. .yr shadi ho aur msti na ho aise ho skta... n rajvi ki shadi acche se hogi aur ek chhota sa shock chap k last mein.. don't wry shock chhota sa hi hoga ..

hope u liked it..

so enjoy..

HALL

All r busy in preparation..  
Kajal n kabir r looking tnsd. Kajal went toward Daya n Say

Daya sir baraat ane wali ha pr Sachin aur Angel kahan ha..

Daya: Kajal vo dono raste mein ha. baat huyi thi meri

Kajal nodded n Daya left .

Tarika: jao kajal purvi ko help krdo.. aur shreya ko niche bhej do.

Kajal nodded

Meanwhile Sachin entered Nikhil went toward him n say

kahan chle gye the aur angel kahan ha.

Sachin: vo piche ha.. acha btao sb taiyari ho gyi.

Nik: haan bs aap chlo mere sath.. hum ldke wale ha toh baraat mein milte ha na.

Sachin nodded n they leave.

Angel stood silently.. Tarika noticed this n say

kya baat ha angel.. any prblm

Angel: nhi... bs thoda sr drd ha.

Tarika: ok ,,Rajat ane wala ha.. hum taiyari kr lete ha..

Angel nodded.

meanwhile Freddy announced abt baraat arrival.

All went to welcome them..

Rajat is looking fab in off white sherwani heavy work on it n combo with mahroon... Sachin pankaj n Dr.. salunkhe was dancing.. Abhi n daya went n start dancing with them..

Tarika: chlo bht ho gya. ab ayiye .  
all stop n Rajat came in front of Tarika.. she did his Aarti n said to enter but but.  
Angel, Kajal n shreya stopped him.

Rajat: kya huya.. andr ni aunga toh shadi kaise ho gi.

Kajal: bdi jldi ha shadi ki.

All laughed

Rajat: aisi koi baat nhi.

Angel: chlo bhai ise shadi ki koi jldi nhi ha toh aram se neg lo aur jldi man na bhi mat.

Rajat almost shouts: nhi jldi kro.

all laughed a loud.

Shreya: pehle andr ane ki fees toh dijiye.

Rajat: fees kaisi fees

Sachin: koi fees ni milegi..

Angel: toh thik ha khde rho drwaze pe

Pankaj: kya yr rajat sir se paise mang rhe ho.

Angel: yeh toh neg aur hum inki saliya itna toh bnta ha...

Nikhil: nhi sir aap kucch ni denge inhe

Shreya: thik ha.. khde rho ynhi pe.

Sachin: aise kaise khde lene aye ha toh le k hi jayenge. kyu

All: yes

Angel: pehle neg fir dulhan.

Sachin: yeh toh gunda grdi ha.. hum ni dete koi neg.

Kajal: toh hum bhi nhi dete dulhan.

Rajat: nhi.. bolo kya chahiye.

Shreya: 5000 each

Rajat: OK n gave them some money n gifts..

n they allowed him to enter.. Rajat was looking for purvi..

Kajal teasingly:Purvi k ane mein wqt ha jeeja g.

Rajat blushed n all smile.

Kajal is serving juice to all. she came in front of sachin.. but he denied.

Rajat: abhi toh bol rha tha k pyaas lgi ha aur ab juice liya bhi nhi

Sachin lost: Rajat yhi thik ha..

Rajat confused: mtlb.

Sachin: kuch nhi... n he leaves

Pankaj: sir Purvi a kyu ni rhi .

Angel: itni asani se thoda ayegi. dulhan ha intezar krvana uska haq ha.

Rajat: mujhe pta ha vo kaise ayegi

Kajal: kaise jeeja g

Rajat signal something to sachin..Sachin say something to Angel n both at middle of hall

Kabse aaye hain tere dulhe raja Ab der na kar jaldi aja...2

Rajat while looking at stairs.

Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene Dil ke badle mein dil ka nazraana dene...2

Meri har dhadkan kya bole hai

Sun sun sun

all while went toward stairs n

Saajanji ghar aaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye

Purvi while coming down n looking rajat.. Rajat lost in her as she look prettiest in wedding lehnga.

Ay dil chalega ab na koi bahaana Gori ko hoga ab saajan ke ghar jaana Maathe ki bindiya kya bole hai Sun sun sun

All while dancing as song moves.

Saajanji ghar aaye Saajanji ghar aaye Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye

Purvi while dance around Rajat. n she hit his head playfully n he came out of trance.

Deewane ki chaal mein Phas gayi main is jaal mein Ay sakhiyon kaise bolo bolo

Rajat while holding Kajal n Shreya on both sides.

Mujhpe to aye dilrubaTeri sakhiyaan bhi fida Ye bolengi kya poochho Poochho

Purvi while jerking him

Ja re ja jhootheTareefein kyon hai loote hay

girls while moving toward Rajat

ja re ja jhootheTareefein kyon hai loote

Rajat while holding her hand ..

Tera mastana kya bole hai Sun sun sun

All dancing.

Saajanji ghar aaye haySaajanji ghar aaye Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye

Purvi with all girls n dancing

Na samjhe nadaan hai Ye mera ehsaan hai Chaahe jo isko keh do

Keh do

Rajat while pointing her.

Chhede muhko jaan ke Badle mein ehsaan ke De diya dil isko keh do Keh do

Purvi while grabbing his hand

Tu ye na jaane dil toote bhi deewane Tu ye na jaane dil toote bhi deewane

Rajat

Tera deewana kya bole hai Sun sun sun

All

Saajanji ghar aaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye

Purvi ran to Abhi n hugged him.. both got emotional n Tarika went toward her.

Mehndi laake gehne paake Gehne paake hay roke tu sabko rulaake Savere tu jaayegi tu bada yaad aayegi Tu bada yaad aayegi yaad aayegi

Shreya's mother while patting her head

Mehndi laake gehne paakeGehne paake hayGehne paake hay roke tu sabko rulaakeSavere tu jaayegi tu bada yaad aayegiTu bada yaad aayegi yaad aayegi

Rajat to make situation light. held purvi's hand. n went to mandap ..

Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene Dil ke badle mein dil ka nazraana dene Meri har dhadkan kya bole hai Sun sun sun

All showering flowers on them.

Saajanji ghar aaye haySaajanji ghar aaye Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay Saajanji ghar aaye

n this way marriage rituals were completed..

Rajvi got down n taking blessings of elders. n Rajat went toward his shoes but but

Kajal: kya dhundh rhe ha jeeja g

Rajat: mere jutte yahan the vo

Angel: Shayad aap ko pta nhi... shadi mein dulhe k jutte aksr chori ho jate ha.

Rajat: ek CID officer k jutte chori kiye ..kon ha chor chhodunga nhi use.

All laughed at this..

Shreya: jutte maine churaye ha...

Rajat confused: kyu

Angel: yeh rsm hoti ha ab hmara shagun..

Sachin: Yr baar baar shagun .. aisa thoda hota ha.

Rajat: main ni deta ab.

Daya:dena toh pdega dulhe raja

At last rajat gave them n girls returned his shoes.

Tarika: chlo Purvi bhabhi ab toh khana kha lo

Purvi blushed.

n All went around dinning area

Sachin is taking a spoon of veggie but kajal stop him.

Kajal: nhi sachin yeh mt khana.

Sachin: kyu..

Kajal:vo is mein mashroom ha .. tumhe allergy ha..

Sachin nodded silently..

Angel held sachin hand n take him other side. Sachin was shocked

Sachin: kya ha angel.. ab toh main kajal ko avoid kr rha hu.

Angel: Sachin i have decided something.

Sachin: kya..

Angel: yeh shadi honi toh ha toh kyu na thodi jldi kr le.

Sachin: mtlb

Angel: ab yeh shadi shreya k shadi wale din hi hogi. bs mujhe koi bhs nhi chahiye.

Sachin: thik ha chlo sbko bta dete ha

both went to Hall. All r having fun.. Meanwhile Sachin n Angel entered.

Daya: chlo ab vidai ka wqt ho gya..

Tarika: main chawal le k ati hu.

Sachin: hume aap sb se kucch baat krni ha.

All attention is toward them now.

Abhi: yr baad mein baat kr lena.

Angel: its important Abhijeet..

Kajal to Kabir: ab kya kehna ha inhe.

Kabir: mujhe kya pta..

ACP: bolo

Angel: Sir maine aur sachin ne decide kiya ha k Daya aur Shreya ki shadi k din ek aur shadi hogi.

Freddy: kiski.

Angel held Sachin hand n say

Sachin ki shadi.

Daya joking: toh yeh bolo na tumhe shadi ki jldi ha.

Angel: Daya maine yeh kb kaha k main shadi kr rhi hu ... main sachin ki baat kr rhi hu.

All were confused even Sachin too.

Sachin: mtlb kya ha

Angel: tumhari shadi usi se hogi jise tum pyr krte ho. she move toward kajal n kept sachin hand in Kajal's hand.

Sachin immediately left Kajal hand.

All were so shocked.

Rajat: yeh kb huya ab.

Angel: Sachin aur Kajal ek dusre ko 3 saal se jante ha.. bht pyr krte ha

Shreya: bhayia fir aap angel se shadi

Angel cuts: Shreya amar yaad ha.. Shreya nodded

Angel: Kajal usi ki behn ha isiliye kajal k parents ne shadi se inkaar kr diya

Daya: toh iski sza kajal ko kyu..

Angel: vhi toh daya.. isiliye sachin aur maine decide kiya ha in dono ki shadi tumhari shadi wale din hogi..

Kajal eyes were moist.. Shreya hugged her.. Sachin was a silent listener till now..All nodded.

Tarika: toh yeh tai rha Sachin aur Kajal ki shadi bhi Daya ki shadi k din hogi..

Angel: chlo ab vida krde Purvi ko.

All nodded. but sachin broke his silence

ek minute

All turned toward him.

Abhi: bolo sachin.

Sachin toward angel: kya yr hum sbko pta ha k tum bht achhi ho. pr iska mtlb yeh toh nhi k tum apne bare mein bilkul na Socho

Angel:Sachin tum

Sachin cuts: puri baat btani chahiye thi Angel...

Shreya: bhayia puri baat kya

Sachin: Daya sir apki is dost ne yeh btaya k main Kajal se pyr krta hu pr yeh nhi k is k dil mein bhi koi aur ha.

Angel:Sachin hum baad mein baat kre..

Sachin: sir angel aur kabir ek dusre se pyr krte ha...

Freddy: kya sir shock pe shock diye ja rhe ho.

Kabir toward Dr. s: haan dad I love her.. yeh naraz thi mujhse isiliye maine aur Kajal ne natak kiya

Pankaj: chlo. bhai ek hi din mein 3 shadiya.

All laughed at this.

Rajat: congrats to you... ab vidai ki rsm krle.

All nodded.

Scene got emotional. Purvi eyes were wet n Abhi Daya tried hard not to n kabir were happy bcz they got their love one person is not happy with this all.

After vidaii.. all were wrapping of things before leaving hall.

Angel is in room. Someone entered roon.

Angel eyes r wet n she talking to her self.

Angel yehi shi ha .. vo dono pyr krte ha ek duje se.. pr sachin ko toh pta ha na mere dil mein kya ha fir kyu is kabir aur mera rishta jod diya

Someone held her from waist.. n she shouts

Person shut her mouth with his hand. her eyes got widened after seeing person.

Angel: tum yahan

person: haan baat krni ha mujhe

Angel: mujhe koi baat ni krni n she leaves

Person: baat toh krni pdegi..

n he moved toward her.. she stepped back... person taking step toward her... n she hits wall...

person block her way by his hands putting on wall at her side.

She got nervous

Person: dro mat siwaye baat k kucch ni krunga.

She shouts: jao yahan se...

Person: kyu kiya

Angel looked other side to avoid his gaze...

Angel: kyu kiya yeh... sb jante ho fir bhi..

Person: tum ne mjbur kiya..

both stood silent with teary eyes..

to be continued..

Kaisa lga.

A chocolaty thanks to all reviewers.

n is story mein main sachin aur Purvi ko ek krne ka koi plan nhi tha vo toh aapko pta chl hi gya hoga... vo mera question kisi aur reason se tha...

n Sachin ki dulhan Angel ya kajal mein se ek hogi yeh aaj clear hogya...

n response for last chap is very good.. ab tk ka bst response ha.. thankyou for this...

do review

bye

tc

... 


	22. Chapter 22

Hiiii

Last chap mein shadi toh ho gyi... ab bari romance ki n this chap is full of romance of our trio couples.

n avoid mistakes plz

hope you liked it..

enjoy..

-000-00-000-000-00-000-000-000-00-00-

Abhirika's Car.

Abhi is driving n a smile appeared on his lips.. Tarika felt strange on this.. s

Tarika: kya huya

Abhi: just wait n watch..

Tarika: ek baat pucchu..

Abhi: yhi k Angel hmare sath kyu ni ayi.. vo isiliye mrs. Abhijeet.. kyunki vo ab apne dad k sath rhegi.. m happy k us k aur us k dad k beech sb thik hoga... n now keep quite..

Tarika nodded.

SALUNKHE's House.

All r in hall except Purvi.. Rajat is looking for her silently..

Kabir: bhabhi toh room mein ha bde bhayia vo bhi apka wait kr rhi hogi.. toh chlo

Kajal: Aaj ka din bht khas ha thoda smbhl k...

Rajat smiled shyly...

Rajat entered inside.. Purvi is sitting in bed with covering her face..Rajat went toward her n sit beside..

Rajat: yeh ghunght kyu... then something strikes his mind.. dekho koi mzak vzak toh ni kr rhe ho yahan... jo ghunght daal rkha ha.

Purvi uncovered her face n laughed.

Purvi: Rajat kya aap bhi.. main hi hoon yahan.. koi aur nhi.

Rajat smiled n hugged her. Purvi hugged her back..

Rajat: kitna acha lg rha ha.. after all hum ek ho hi gye..

Purvi smiled n sat on bed.. Rajat kept his head in her lap..

Rajat: so miss Purvi kaise lg rha ha aapko Mrs. Purvi Rajat Salunkhe bn k..

Purvi just kissed his forehead... Rajat smiled..  
Rajat moving closer her in order to kiss her... but she pushed him..Rajat got confused.. n say

kya huya Purvi.. it's our wedding night aur tum

Purvi smiled: itni asani se nhi.. pehle ek task toh pura kro..

Rajat confused: task?

Purvi: meri mehndi mein apna naam dhundiye agr aapne dhund liya toh I surrender myself otherwise us couch pe ja k so jana... u have half an hour...n time starts now..

Rajat: yeh toh bht easy ha lao hath.

Purvi showing him hand n say yeh lo.

He starts finding his name.

After sometimes..

Rajat couldn't find his name..He is irritated with all of this.. he is thinking

rajat kya kismat ha teri shadi k baad pehli hi raat tujhe couch pe sona pdega..

Purvi: kya baat ha Rajat.. nhi mila

Rajat: bs mil hi gya.. vaise Purvi yeh zroori ha..

Purvi try to hide her smile n say

haan Rajat.

then something strike his mind n he shouts

mil gya.

Purvi surprised n say

kahan.

Rajat point toward her heart n say

yahan

Purvi: aapko kaise pta

Rajat: mera naam to tumhare dil mein hai toh

Purvi cuts: bola tha Shreya se naam yahan likhna bht bekar idea ha.

Rajat smiles n say

so I won...ready to be mine..

Purvi became nervous n got up from bed but Rajat held her wrist.. n pulled her in hug.. she smiles n hugged him tightly...

Rajat kissed her forehead n picked her in bridal style.. lay her on bed n leaned toward her

she can feel her heartbeat running like horse ….he pressed himself not letting her move…and he caught her both hands side of her head…..she was feeling shy…. And closed her eyes ….. he moved up and kissed her forehead… she opened her eyes but not looking at him.. he lifted her head… she smiles nervously..  
Rajat smiles too n kissed her forehead..

Rajat is busy in kissing her neck.. n she is moaning...  
He kissed her lips.. n separated when they need air... n ..n...

Rajat covered them with blanket n lights get offf...  
n they slept in each other arms...

SHREYA house.

Daya is standing near window. he is staring moon... he is in deep thinking... Meanwhile Shreya came n saw him lost..

Shreya hugged him from back n say

Purvi ki yaad a rhi ha..

Daya turned toward her n say

Shreya aaj sb sahi ho gya.. purvi ki shadi. sachin aur angel ko unka pyr mila...fir bhi aisa lg rha ha k kucch to glt ha..

Shreya smiles: Daya aisa kucch nhi ha...

Daya:nhi shreya kuch toh ha.. itni bechaini... aisa lg rha ha koi apna tkleef mein ha jaise use zrurt ho hmari..

Shreya cuts: Kya Daya main yahan khdi hu aur aap pta ni kis k khyalo mein khoye ho.. she turned in fake anger.

Daya smiled n follows her... he hugged her from waist..

""Chand sa chehra dekhne ki ijazat de do,  
Mujhe ye sham sajane ke ijazat de do,  
Mujhe qaid kar lo apne ishq mein ya fir Mujhe ishq karne ki ijazt de do…!""

Shreya smiles n turned toward him...she put her arms around his neck...n say

Ijazat ha...

Daya smiled at this n moving closer her.. she is nervous but try to hide this..

he come closer to her and she moving back until she hit the wall he put his both hand beside her head and he kiss her neck and lightly bit it ...shreya moan…. her hands ruffling his hairs…  
daya kissed on her cheek,eyes and nose…..  
he was about to kiss her lips when shreya put her finger on his lips but but.. he pinned her hand to the wall and he kissed her lips and she also kissed him with same passion…..

she was about to go when daya pushed her to the wall and he kiss her lips again deeply….  
daya picked her up in his arms and went to room and lay her on the bed…Shreya's heart was running like horse Daya close the door and he unbutton his shirt and lay besides her …her heart was beating faster like her heart will come out….daya kiss her neck and then he kiss her lips... their tongues were exploring each other mouth ...  
then he pulled the Shreya's dress and shreya was blushing hard...  
she hugged him and she kissed him on his chest... Daya turned her.. now Daya is up n Shreya is down him now.. n they spend their night making love. ..

this is a perfect n lovable night of Dareya

ON other side Abhirika reached a place. Abhijeet covered her eyes n move inside..

Tarika: Abhijeet kya ha.. ankhein kyu bnd krdi meri..

Abhi uncovered her eyes.. Tarika is surprised to see a big room is decorated with flowers n balloons...  
Abhijeet came hugged her from her waist..

Tarika: yeh sb.

Abhi:oh meri bhulkkd biwi.. tum bhul gyi..

Tarika turned toward him n say

kya bhul gyi..

Abhi: toh mrs. tarika shadi ka ek saal pura hone ki khushi mein yeh meri trf se..

Tarika: hmari anniversary lekin aaj toh nhi ha.

Abhi: kl thi.. mujhe yaad tha pr kl Purvi ka sangeet tha so socha aaj surprise de du n he kissed her cheeks..

Tarika:I love u abhijeet.. mujhe sch mein yaad nhi tha...

Abhi: I know kaam ki vjh se hota ha.. pr hum aaj celebrate krenge..

Tarika hugged him n abhi hugged him back...

Abhi with naughty grin: ab agge ka kya plan ha. .

Tarika jerk him n say

koi plan nhi ha...

Abhi: pr mera toh ha.. n moving closer her n she is getting nervous...

Abhi hugged her n start giving wet kisses to his neck.. Tarika is shivering..

Abhi kissed her cheeks, forehead .. Finally their lips met ... after some times they broke for air...

Tarika's cheeks turn red.. Abhi smiled at this.. n picked her n lay her on bed... he too lay beside her.. Tarika shut her eyes with nervousness. Abhi leaned toward her n start kissing her whole face... n finally kissed her lips... Tarika responded too... Tarika hands r busy in opening his shirt button...

They separated.. Abhi got up n opened his shirt... he again lay over her.. n start kissing every inch of her body.. his hands exploring her body.. she is moaning all the time.. Abhi is busy to make her more nervous... He is enjoying her expression..  
They made love n slept while hugging each other...

NEXT MORNING..

RAJVI's room

Rajat is sleeping with a smile on his face.. Purvi came out of washroom n moved toward him... she sit beside him n leaned toward his face.. her hairs are wet.. droplets of her hairs fell on his face.. n this drops disturbed his sleep.

He says with closed eyes: yr ab room mein bhi barish hone lgi.

Purvi smiled n say.

gd mrng pati dev...

Rajat got up n sat on bed

Rajat: gd mrng

Purvi: jldi se ready ho jao.. bhayia bhabhi mujhe lene a rhe ha..

Rajat hugged her n say

nhi ab tumhe knhi ni jane dunga..

Purvi: yeh rasam ha..Main pagphere k liye ghr ja ri hu.. bhayia bhabhi a rhe ha aur sham ko aap mujhe le ana.. smjhe pati dev...

Rajat: jee patni g

N he went to washroom.

Meanwhile knock on a door...

Purvi open the door n kabir was there.

Kabir: gd mrng bhabhi.. abhijeet bhayiya a gye.

Purvi nodded n left with him..

IN HALL

Purvi ran to Abhi n hugged him.. both eyes r wet..

Tarika: abhijeet meri bhabhi ko kyu rula rhe ho .

Abhi: tumhari bhabhi meri behn ha smjhi..

Purvi: bhayia aap jldi a gye

Kabir:lo bhaee bhabhi ka toh mann hi nhi ha mayke jane ka..

All laughed n purvi blushed..

meanwhile Rajat enters n say

main kb ayu purvi ko lene. aisa krta hu sath hi chlta hu..

Abhi: aap bureau ja rhe ha sachin aur Kajal k sath.. sham ko 5 bje lene a Jana Purvi ko.

he nodded.

n Purvi left with abhirika...

To be continued...

-00-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-00-

How's it?

A big chocolaty thankyou for all reviewers..

After writing this I felt its very difficult to write on romance... n I took two days to complete this chap...

Next chap thoda emotional hoga n with sajal...

do review for this chap..

bye

tc... 


	23. Chapter 23

Hiii

back with nxt chap...

yr sb. kb se bol rhe the dareya, abhirika romance add kro.. ab add kiya toh itna thnda response... not fair... no wry

ab next chap enjoy kro n review bhi...

OBERAI's Palace..

Angel's dad is at breakfast table but he didn't start eating. His mother saw him

Dadi ma: aap khana kyu ni kha rhe ha.

A.D:vo angel ni ayi socha aaj sath mein breakfast kr le..

Meanwhile angel enters

Angel: gd mrng.. dadi ma fatafat btayiye kya bnaya ha.

Dadi ma:aram se khaiye.

Angel: nhi dadi ma aaj bureau jldi jana ha... abhijeet aur Daya bhi nhi a rhe... almost kyi log chhuti pe ha...

Dad: toh aap bhi rehne dijiye...hum aaj shopping chlte ha aapki shadi jo ha..

Angel: dad aap jo bhi psnd krenge thik ha... hmara mn nhi ha shopping ka aur na hi tym..

Dad:thik ha aaj. app jayiye pr kl hum aap k aur sachin k sath shopping chlenge... smjhi aap

Angel: sry dad maine aap ko btaya nhi.. main aur sachin shadi nhi kr rhe ha.

All were shocked

Dad: kya mazak ha.. kbhi shadi krni ha toh kbhi ni..

Angel: Dad vo kajal aur sachin pyr krte ha ek dusre se...

A.D. shouts: aur aap ka kya.. Sachin unhe toh hum chhodenge nhi..how could he do this? Aap se vada kr k shadi kajal se... nhi hum abhi baat krte ha..

n he dialed Sachin's number but angel snatched the phone.. unfortunately Sachin picked the call...

ON CALL

Sachin: Hello

Angel signal her father not to speak n say

haan Daya..

Sachin: Angel sachin this side.

Angel pretending:oh sry.. maine toh daya ko call kiya tha..

Sachin: k no prblm..

Angel: Ok see u at bureau.

n she cut the call

Angel turned toward her dad n say

kya ha yeh..aap meri puri baat toh suniye...

A.D: boliye

Angel: yeh decision Sachin ne nhi maine liya ha.. aap hi sochiye dad aap ki beti aise ldke k sath khush reh skti jo usse nhi kisi aur se pyr krta ho.. nhi na so tod liya rishta..

A.D: hmesha aap hi kyu... ab aap ka kya..

Angel:main kabir se shadi kr rhi hu. vo Dr. salunkhe ka beta..

A.D cuts: aap kabir se shadi nhi kregi... pehle jo bhi huya us k baad toh bilkul nhi..

Angel: plz dad maan jayiye...

Dadi ma: kabir acha ldka ha... pr hum bhi khush nhi ha is se rishte se

Angel:dadi ma main bhi khush nhi hu pr kya kru.. majboori hai shadi toh krni pdegi..

A.D:Kaisi mjburi..

Angel:plz mt puchiye

Dadi ma: hum pucch rhe ha aap bta kyu ni deti..

Angel: dadi ma vo *************

All were shocked.

A.M:aap itni bdi bevkoof kaise ho skti ha abhi bhi wqt dijiye apna yeh decision... siwaye ansuon k kucch nhi milega..

A.D:nadini g bilkul sahi keh rhi ha plz beta

Angel: ab ansu mile ya kante maine decision le liya aur aap mera sath denge...

A.D: hmesha aap ka sath diya aaj bhi denge.. pr hum khush nhi ha smjhi aap. aap apni zindagi barbad kr rhi ha vo bhi jaanbujh k..

Angel: barabad hone mein bcha hi kya ha..

A.D:aap se toh baat krna hi bekar ha .

n he leaves..

Angel: dadi ma mujhe late ho rha ha.. bye...

n she leaves...

A.M.: ma yeh ldki hmesha ulte kaam hi kyu krti ha.. hume to abhi bhi bhrosa nhi ha... pta ni kya chl rha ha in k dmag mein..

Dadi ma: sb thik hoga... aap jayiye...

she nodded n leave

Shreya place

Shreya was sitting on bed while Daya isn't wake till now..Shreya was in pool of thoughts... Daya open his eyes n saw her like that..

Daya: kya soch rhi ho... kl raat k bare mein..

Shreya: jee nhi.. us k alawa bhi bht kucch ha sochne ko..

Daya: jaise ki

Shreya: Daya do baatien mere dmag mein ghum rhi ha.. aap jwab doge.

Daya: yr pucho toh shi..

Shreya:pehli baat aap kl yahan kyu ruke.. pehle bhi kyi baar main ghr pe akeli thi pr aap ya koi nhi ata tha..pr pichhle kucch dino se hr wqt koi na koi mere sath hota ha...; kyu?

Daya: jb tk vo gang leader nhi pkda jata hum tumhe protect kr rhe ha.. kyunki tumne us k bhai ko mara toh vo tumhare against kucch toh plan zrur kr rha ha..isiliye...

Shreya: acha

Daya: dusra swal?

Shreya hesitates: rehne dijiye.

Daya: puccho

Shreya: kucch din pehle aap ka wardrobe thik kr rhi thi.. toh kucch photos dekhi aapki aur angel ki.. un photos mein aap ka aur angel ka rishta kafi alg ha aaj k rishte se.

Daya: mtlb

Shreya: aisa kya huya tha jis k bojh k neeche aap dono ka rishta is qdr db gya ha k aap sath hokr bhi sath nhi.. kya huya tha jis k baad aap dono ne ek dusre se muh mod liya.. btayiye

Daya got up n say: late ho rha ha... main ready ho jata hu...

Shreya: btayiye na plz

Daya: main btana zruri nhi smjhta ..n he went to washroom... n she was shocked...

After few minutes.. Daya came out n say

Sry Shreya.. pr plz purani baatein mt chhedo. jitna unhe kuredogi utni hi tkleef hogi..

Shreya: koi baat nhi.. aap comfortable nhi ha toh nhi puchhungi.

Daya smiled: toh ab chna chahiye... Purvi ghr a gyi hogi.

Shreya nodded n leave...

BUREAU

Nikhil n Pankaj is arguing on something n Freddy is enjoying this..

meanwhile Rajat n Sachin entered.. n nodded their head in disappointment..

Rajat: yeh dono kbhi ni sudhrenge..

Sachin went near them n say

kya baat ha .

Nik n Pankaj together: yeh meri baat nhi maan rha..

Sachin: shutup u both...

both became silent..

Rajat to Freddy: kya huya inhe.

Freddy: sir inse hi puccho.

Sachin: nikhil btao..

Nik: sir Rajat sir ki shadi ho gyi.. aap, daya sir aur kabir bhi shadi kr rhe ha..

Pankaj: almost sbki shadi ho gyi ha toh ab bche main aur nikhil..

Rajat: toh

Nik shyly: ab hum bhi shadi k bare mein soch rhe ha

Freddy: yeh to achhi baat ha fir ld kyu rhe ho..

Pankaj: sir nikhil mujhse bda ha toh pehle shadi usi ki honi chahiye na pr yeh manta nhi..

Nik: sir pankaj zyada handsome ha use ldki asani se mil jayegi toh pehle uski shadi..

Pankaj: manta hu k main thoda zyada handsome aur cute hu pr tum mujhse pura ek hfta ek din 10 ghnte bde ho.. pehle tumhari shadi hogi.

Sachin: tum dono ldki dhundo aur ek hi din shadi kr lo aur filhal kaam pe lg jao...

Meanwhile Kajal enters n she is looking happy n excited.. she came n hugged sachin n say

Sachin aaj bht acha din ha Aaj salunkhe sir ne mujhe aur ACP sir ne tumhe half day diya ha. shadi ki shopping k liye..

Rajat cuts: Kajal hum bhi ha yahan..

Sajal separated

Kajal: sorry sir...dekha nhi Maine.

Freddy: ab kyu dekhogi

Kajal smiles

Sachin: Kajal kya bol rhi thi tum .

Kajal: aaj shopping krni ha aur tum bhi sath chlna.

Sachin gave his card to her n say

Yeh lo jitni chahe utni shopping kro..pr Kajal tum Shreya ko le jana.. main kya krunga... tumhe pta ha na yeh sb bht boaring hota ha.

Kajal: Sachin main shadi ki shopping k liye bol rhi hu... tumahri psnd k hisab se krenge sb.

Sachin: nhi Kajal... Tum chli jana main nhi aunga..

She was hurted with this.

Kajal: Sachin jldi a jayenge..

Sachin:plz main nhi aunga..

Kajal left with tears.

Freddy follows her.

Rajat: kya kiya rula diya na . ho kya gya ha..

Sachin: pta nhi.. pr dil aur dimag ek dusre ka sath nhi de rhe.. dil kucch keh rha ha aur dmag kucch... puri trh se uljh gyi ha meri zindagi ... kya kru aur kya nhi kuch smjh ni a rha ..

Rajat: tu kehna kya chahta ha... dekh kajal tujhse bht pyr krti ha.. tere liye apna family apna ghr sb chhod chuki ha..tu us k pyr ki kadar kr aur ja mna use..

Sachin nodded silently... meanwhile angel came n say

gd mrng

Rajat: Hii.. tum late kyu ho gyi

Angel: rajat mujhe HQ jana tha.. btw tum yahan mtlb shadi l dusre din hi.

Rajat: vo Purvi toh mayke gyi toh socha bureau a jau

Angel: ok n mujhe kucch files dekhni ha.. so u guys continue.. n she went to her desk..

Sachin stood silent till now. Rajat turned toward her.

Rajat:tum gye nhi. jao ab.

Sachin left silently..

Rajat moved to Angel desk. n ask

kya chhupane ki koshish kr rhi ho.

Angel smiles: mtlb..

Rajat: Kyu kr rhi ho yeh sb.

Angel: kya kr rhi hu main.

Rajat: mere bhai se shadi.

Angel: qki vo pyr krta ha mujhse.

Rajat: aur tum?

Angel hesitates:main bhi.

Rajat: toh ghbra kyu rhi ho aur yeh paseena kyu

Angel: nhi bht kaam ha.

n she tries to leave but Rajat held her hand n say

tum aur Daya sir kya chhupa rhe ho..

Angel: Rajat main ek CID officer hu vo so bina kisi warrant k tum mujhe interrogate nhi kr skte... mujhe bht kaam ha so excuse me plz..

n she moved to record room

Rajat: main kabir aur tumhari shadi hone nhi dunga..yeh glt hoga..aur tumhari vo baatein.. sb suna ha maine.. tumse shadi ka mtlb kabir ki barbadi Jo k main hone ni dunga..

CAFETERIA

Kajal was sitting n she is crying.. tears r flowing continuously.. Freddy n Nik try to console her..

NIK: Kajal vo sachin ko nhi jana toh na jaye.. hum dono chlenge.. is se tumhara double fayda.. puchho kaise.

Kajal with tears: kaise

NIK:arey Sachin sir k sath mera card khali krne ka mauka bhi toh milega kyu ..aur thoda bht pankaj ka bhi..

She smiles lightly.  
meanwhile sachin entered n signal all to leave.

He sat on his knees n held kajal's hand..

Sachin: Kajal sry. main rulana nhi chahta tha tumhe pr main tum pe chila diya.. look Kajal main thoda upset hu..wjh nhi smjh a rhi ha..bs itna frustrate ho gya k sara gussa tum pe nikal diya.

he held his ears n say

ab maaf bhi krdo.. hum shopping chlenge pr ek shrt pr.

Kajal: kya

Sachin:jldi jldi shopping khtm krenge..

Kajal: promise jldi krenge aur jldi vaps ayenge

Sachin hit her forehead playfully n say

uff budhu ldki.. shopping jldi khtm krenge tbhi toh bahr dinner kr payenge..

Kajal smiles: schi

Sachin:muchi

Sachin took a sigh of relief..n thinks

main toh bakhubi kr lunga yeh dekhna ha k tum kaise kroge...

To be continued...

HOW's it?

A big chocolaty thankyou guys..

Praise22,Blair.64,Saney, pari,crazyforpurvi,rajvigirl,guest149,jebagomes, rajvi21, n all the guest...

Do reviews...

bye

tc 


	24. Chapter 24

Hiii...

m back with new chap... with some flashbacks abt Daya n angel...

have fun

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

RECORD Room..

Angel tried to find something.. then her phn rang.. she picked

haan..

kb a rhe ho.. plan pta ha na... tum a jana... yeh sb shadi wale din hona chahiye..

aur Daya ki shadi mein toh ana hi ha.. fine...

She hungs up..

n povs

I have to do this.. I knw Daya tumhara promise tod rhi hu pr yehi thik ha.. yeh file kahan gyi...

Kisise pucch bhi toh nhi skti... Daya ko pta chl jayega... chl beta file dhundh...

after sometimes she found file.. n she took a relieved sigh...

she : Sagar Oberai murder case... ab yeh file help kregi meri... bs kucch din aur...

Main jo krne ja rhi hu... us se sb ko tkleef hogi sirf kucch wqt k liye... lekin is se sb thik hoga... n tears start flowing from her eyes.

Daya aaj bhi apne swalo k jwab dhund rhi hu.. bs ek swal... jb mere hatho huye crime ko apne sar le liya toh vo sb kyu... vo nfrt vo gussa kyu... apni is dost ko ek baar btana zrur ...

FLASHBACK Start...

Angel was sitting on bench of a park.. Her eyes were swollen due to lots of crying... she was talking to herself ..

Nhi aisa nhi hona chahiye. jb goli maine chlayi toh uska hisaab main dungi daya nhi... yeh enquiry yeh sb Daya k career k liye harmful ha ab mujhe hi kucch krna hoga...

Meanwhile someone came n sat beside her. He clear her teary eyes..

kya baat ha angel... itna kyu ro rhi ho .

Angel: Neil Daya

Neil: com'on vo CID officer ha smbhal lega.

Angel:Neil sagar koi aam insan nhi.. vo business tycoon Rajveer Oberai ka beta ha... upr se pressure kitna hoga aur Daya ha ki kucch smjhna nhi chahta..

Neil: U knw vo bht ziddi ha..

Meanwhile Daya came..

Neil: Daya tum.. vo enquiry commission ka kya huya.

Daya: don't wry yeh sb toh hota hi hai ik officer ki life mein..

Angel shouts: kya hota ha.. Dekho daya hum sbko sch bta dete ha.. tumhe bina kisi glti k sza kyu .

Daya in anger: smjhti kya ho.. jo tum chahti ho vhi hoga.. jb se meri zindagi mein ayi ho nrk bn gyi ha meri zindagi...

Neil: Daya shant ho jao..

Daya: kya shant ho jau... iski dosti nibhane k chkr mein barbad ho gya hu... halt aisi ha k na sch bol skta hu na jhuth..

Angel: itni hi tkleef ha toh btane doh mujhe sch... tumhari prblms solve ho jayegi .

Daya tighten his grip on her arm: nhi chahiye tumhara ehsaan...

Angel: ehsaan.. sch btane mein kaisa ehsaan..

Daya: Tum ne bure wqt mein sath diya ha usi ka ehsaan kr rha hu... tumhare dad ne apna beta khoya ha vo ab tumhe nhi kho skte

Angel: tumhare dad bhi toh tumhe is haal mein nhi dekh skte..

Daya: mujhe clean chit mil jayegi... pr yeh tumhara career barbad kr dega..ab yeh sch hum 3 k beech rhega..

Neil nodded..

Neil: thik ha daya... tum jaisa khoge vaisa hi hoga pr ise kon smjhaye.

Daya: Angel main tumse apna har rishta khtm krta hu... nhi chahiye tumhari dosti.. jb se ayi ho sb glt ho rha...

Angel while tears: daya tum dost ho mere aisa kaisa keh skte ho .

Daya shouts:Tum jaisi ldki meri dost nhi ho skti.. smjhi

Angel: mujh jaisi mtlb...

Daya:na zindagi ka koi mtlb na koi aim.. khronch dusre ko ati ha rona tum shuru kr deti ho.. ldkiya tum jaisi nhi hoti... tum toh jhuthi duniya bna kr usi mein jee rhi ho... bahr niklo us jhuth se... zindagi ki schaai dekho..

Neil: Daya rehne do plz.. tume pta ha na kitni sensitive ha vo... plz chhodo yeh sb..

Daya: Nhi Neil ise schai dikhana zruri ha.. ldkiya pta ha kaisi hoti ha Shreya jaisi Purvi jaisi... Jo itni brave aur strong ha k desh k dushmno se loha leti ha... wqt ane pr apni jaan tk qurban kr degi..

Angel: Daya toh main Shreya ya purvi nhi hu... main angel hu.. tumhari dost ..

Daya: Dost? nhi ha hum dost... agr himmat ha toh Shreya jaisi bn k dikhao vrna kbhi mere saamne mt ana..

Angel: kya? daya main aur Shreya alag ha.. toh main us k jaisi kaise...

Daya: tum. us layak hi nhi... u knw wht tum toh meri dosti k bhi layak nhi.. he folded his hands n say

chli jao kbhi dikhna bhi mt. bhul Jana k Daya naam ka dost tha tumhara

Angel ran from there...

Neil: Daya kya ha yeh.. kyu kr rhe ho.. tumhe pta ha na kitni ziddi ha vo agr usne tumhari baaton ko seriously le liya toh ek officer bn k hi tumhare saamne ayegi..

Daya: Neil tum sb smbhal lena use.. I knw kr loge tum sb. aur yehi thik ha us k liye.

Neil: yeh sb jaan bhujh k kr rhe the na.. Daya yeh shi nhi huya.. aur hum mein se koi tumhe maaf nhi krega .. kbhi nhi

n he leaves ...

Daya sat on bench with tears... n murmurs

sorry butterfly is dost ne tumhe bht tkleef di.. pr main mjboor hu... tum jaisa dost toh kismt valo ko milta ha pr n he starts crying bitterly..

Angel was looking this from distance.. she clear her tears n say

ab tumhari dosti k layak bn k hi aungi..vrna kbhi tumhe chehra bhi ni dikhaungi..

n she leaves from park..

FLASHBACK over

She povs: dekho daya aaj Shreya ki senior bn k lauti hu..shayad kbhi na ati Bangalore mein hi rehti pr ana pda.. bs kucch bikhre panne smetne ayi thi pr yahan toh kucch panne gum hi ho gye ha ab unhe dhundhna bhi pdega..

""Mein kisi ko kuch nahi kehti hun aksar chup hi rahti hun...  
Tumhari be rukhi ka badla ab har aik se leti hun..""

She came to senses with nikhil voice n leave with him..

PRADHYUMAN's Mansion

All doing chit chat in hall..  
Daya is still lost somewhere.. Abhi noticed n say

kahan kho gya..

Daya lost: kucch purane zkhm taza ho gye.

Abhi shouts: kya..

Daya:kya?

Abhi: bol kya rhe the..

Daya left from there without any response...

Purvi: bhayia ko kya huya..

Shreya: vo subh se preshan ha..

Tarika: chhodo... yeh btao shadi ki shopping kb krni ha... Daya k sath jaogi ya mere sath..

Shreya: vo Daya nhi..tum

All laughed at this..

Abhi: kyu tng kr rhe ho.. jane do use Daya k sath..

TERRACE

Daya stood silent.. her eyes were moist..

kitna mjbur tha main... Lekin meri majboori k agge tumhari zidd jeet ti huyi nazar a rhi ha...kbhi ni socha tha k tum is trh mere samne ayogi.. dono ne apne apne hisse ka rishta bhi kya khoob nibhaya.

meri mjboori mujhe tumse door krti rhi aur tumhari zidd hmari dosti ko nya mukam deti rhi.. kash us wqt main mjboor na hota toh aaj situations itni weird nhi hoti.. ek vada aur sb khtm...

FLASHBACK starts..

CCD

Daya was sitting alone.. n seems to be waiting for someone... He is in deep thinking..

Papa ne achank kyu bulaya... aisi bhi kya baat ho gyi... papa reh kahan gye...

Meanwhile someone came n sat in front of him.

Person:zyada wait toh nhi krna pda..

Daya: nhi papa...aap ne itni urgency mein kyu bula liya... Angel toh thik ha na

Angel Dad: Daya vo thik ha.. pr aaj hum aap se kucch baat krni chahte ha..

Daya: papa aram se khiye.. jo bhi kehna ha.. itna mt sochiye..

A.D: hum sagar ko kho chuke ha ab angel k sath kucch glt nhi hone denge.

Daya: papa aap kya kehna chahte ha.

A.D: hum aap se kucch mangna chahte ha.

Daya got confused..

A.D:boliye denge aap..

Daya: papa agr mere bs mein huya toh zrur. .

A.D: sirf aap hi de skte ha.. humne faisla kiya ha k sagar ka case bnd krva de.. taki aap k career pe koi effect na ho..

Daya: jitna main aap ko janta hu aap kisi ko gali bhi free mein nhi dete... toh mujh pe yeh ehsaan kyu?

A.D:Hum chahte ha k aap Angel ki zindagi se chle jaye..

Daya: yeh aap kya keh rhe ha...aap jante ha na k vo nhi jane degi mujhe..

A.D: kucch aisa kijiye k vo mjboor ho jaye aap ko aur aapki dosti bhulane ko..

Daya: meri bhi ek shrt ha

A.D: kya chahiye aapko

Daya:bs ek ehsaan...sagar k case ko le k aap kucch ni krenge... aap case bnd nhi krange... main apni innocence proof kr dunga.. A.D: hume pta ha aap kr lenge pr hum aapki dosti k bdle aap ki preshani km krna chahte ha..Vaise deal munafe ki ha.

Daya shouts: rishto ka sauda businessman krte ha... hum jaise aam insaan nhi..main aapki baat sirf isiliye maan rha hu kyunki main nhi chahta k meri vjh se ek baap apni aulad se door ho jaye... bdle mein mujhe apka koi ehsan nhi chahiye...chlta hu..

he touched his feet n left..

FLASHBACK over.

Daya thinks: Papa aap se kiya vada puri shidt se nibha rha hu.. pr aapki beti ki zidd mujhe kmzor kr rhi ha...

someone pressed his shoulder. he turned n say

Bhai tum.. kya huya

Abhi: kya baat ha.. purvi shadi k baad pehli baar ayi ha aur tum yahan kya kr rhe ho..

Daya: kucch nhi... bs kucch soch rha hu... chl chlte ha..

Abhi: Daya preshan kyu ho..

Daya: kya yr tum bhi... Chlo ab..

n he moved out leaving him shocked behind..

HALL

Purvi,Tarika n Shreya was busy with talks abt Dareya marriage. ... meanwhile door bell rang... Shreya open that door n found Rajat at door... She smiles n say

kya baat aap toh 2 bje hi a miss kiya Purvi ko..

but Rajat isn't in mood of this.. he said

Daya sir kahan ha..

Shreya was surprised n point toward Daya..

Rajat went to him n say

Sir aap se kucch baat krni ha.. room mein chle..n he moved to daya's room..

Daya followed him leaving all shocked behind him..

DAYA's room

Rajat was eagerly waiting for Daya.

Daya enters n say

kya baat ha..

Rajat: Sir aapki help chahiye...

Daya: kya

Rajat:Sir aap angel ko jante ha na bht pehle se.

Daya nodded while confusing looks..

Rajat: Sir aap ko kya lgta ha Angel aur kabir ek dusre k liye shi ha..

Daya instantly: nhi bilkul nhi.. main toh kehta hu yeh shadi na ho toh hi accha.

Rajat: toh help kijiye meri.. yeh shadi rokne mein..

Daya nodded n they discuss something..

Daya: Rajat tumhe kucch btana ha..

Rajat: jee sir

Daya: vo tumhari shadi vale din vidai k baad main angel k kmre k bahr se ja rha tha.. maine dekha k vo kisi se baat kr rhi thi...

Rajat:kya baat

Daya: yehi k yeh shadi vo sirf mjboori mein kr rhi ha.. us k liye ek deal se zyada kucch nhi ha yeh rishta...kisi khushyio k liye kr rhi ha yeh sb.

Rajat: kon tha vo.

Rajat was shocked to hear the name of person..it was unbelievable for him..

Daya: hume kabir ko smjhana hoga. knhi angel ki zidd mein sb khtm na ho jaye.

Rajat nodded..

to be continued..

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

So kaisa ha..

some more flashbacks in next chap...

A big thankyou to reviewers...

Saney,Samina,praise22, crazyforpurvi,topaz007, rajvigirl,Blair.64,pari, jebagomes,rajvi21,jasdeep bhumi98,guest 149 n all the guest...

n be ready for the biggest shock of my story...

to know stay tuned

till than bye

tc

stay blessed... 


	25. Chapter 25

HELLO

so guys this is next chap...  
I knw still suspense is there..no worries guys all things will be unfolding in next two chapters... but I'll tried to clearify ur confusion in this chap...

Enjoy this one..  
-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Salunkhes house

Rajvi entered.. rajat was really tensed abt all of this..Purvi noticed but didn't ask...  
Rajat directly went to Kabir's room..

Kabir stood near window.. rajat enters n say

Kya soch rhe ho..

Kabir: bhayia m very happy... meri shadi vo bhi angel se pr

Rajat: pr kya

Kabir: bhai vo bdl gyi ha.. usne mujhe maaf kaise kiya vo smjh ni aya mtlb jo bhi maine kiya that was so wrong.

Rajat: aise bhi kya kiya tha

Kabir: bhai bht bura kiya tha.. us pe hath uthaya aur maine use bht tng kiya tha.. bht tkleef di use..  
uske emotions k sath khela hai Maine.

Rajat cuts: tune hath uthaya uspe..tu aisa kaise

Kabir: bhai jb us k aur daya k rishte ka pta chla..  
toh lga k shreya ki sari prblms ki vjh vhi ha..u knw shreya k mamle mein thoda possessive hu...  
toh kucch smjh ni aya.. dmag ghum gya pta hi nhi chla k kb hath uth gya..aur toh aur bhai Angel ko tkleef de sku isilye pyr ka natak kiya uske sath pr use chhodne k baad pta chla k I really love her..

Rajat: aur ab kya.

Kabir: bhai I knw she is not happy with all of this but main use itna pyr dunga k vo sb bhul jayegi..bhai pta nhi ajeeb sa dar lg rha ha..

Rajat: dekh kabir acha soch sb thik hoga..

Kabir hugged him...

Days were passing... Dareya marriage is very close... all were busy with their respective works.. while Daya n Rajat is busy to making plans to stop angel n kabir's marriage. Sachin is busy in his own planning.. while Kajal n Shreya are happy n exicted abt their's marriage... whereas Angel is busy in her own planning which isn't noticed by others...

ONE DAY in bureau.

All r busy in a case.. meanwhile someone enters n all r shocked to see person..Person went to ACP cabin directly..n they discussed something  
after some minutes they came out.. all gathered around them n eagerly waiting abt announcement..

Sachin whispering Purvi: yeh angel k dad yahan kya kr rhe ha..

Purvi: mujhe kya pta...

Meanwhile forensic team entered ..

Dr.:Arey oberai Saab aap yahan..

ACP: Salunkhe vo Mr. oberai chahte ha k tino shadiya un k yahan ho.. vo angel ko ghr se vida krna chahte ha..

All: toh

ACP: vo chahte ha ki sb shadi tk un k ghr mein rhe..

Angel: cool idea.. toh 4 din baad shadi ha.. toh kl sb a jana ab sare function vnhi hoge..

All nodded.

Sachin thinks: mere plan k liye yeh bst ha..k shadi isi k ghr mein ho...ab dekhta hu k kiski zidd jeet ti ha tumhari ya meri...

Angel thinks.: jitna mrzi zor lga lo..hoga toh vhi Jo main chahti hu..So sachin best of luck...

Meanwhile someone covered angel's eyes from behind... n angel smiles n say

toh chandal chaukdi a hi gyi...

Person: yes ..

Angel: kaise ho prem,

Prem: acha hu pr riya aur amani toh.

but cuts by Daya

khbrdar meri riya aur amani k bare mein kucch kha...

Prem: yeh lo inka supporter bhi a gya ..

n they shared a laugh..

Daya to all: yeh tino mere Switzerland wale dost ha..

All meet them n busy in casual talks... but Daya stared at door...

Riya: kya huya Daya kise Dekh rhe ho...

Daya: vo ni aya. .

Riya: vo aya ha...pr sidha ghr chla gya.

Daya:abhi bhi naraz ha..

Riya nodded..

Angel: vo maan jayega...

Daya nodded...

Whole day passed like that... Next day whole team shifted to Oberai palace for marriage... preparations are starting for the functions...

Day before Marriage..

its abt 12 of night... but Kajal is at terrace... she engrossed in pool of thoughts .. her eyes can say that she was crying for a long time...

meanwhile someone came n shake her little... with this she came to senses back...

Kajal: tum is wqt yahan. soye nhi...kl shadi h tumhari...jao so jao kabir..

Kabir looked straight to her eyes n say

yhi swal main bhi pucch skta hu... tum is wqt yahan...why?

Kajal: bs neend nhi a rhi thi...

Kabir: Mera bhi vhi haal ha..

Kajal looked him surprisely.

Kabir: ek baat khu...

Kajal nodded.

Kabir: mujhe lg rha ha k hum kucch glt kr rhe ha..

Kajal: main sachin ko le k preshan hu...aisa lgne lga ha k vo shadi hi nhi krna chahta...hmesha kucch sochta rehta ha... shayad in 3 saalo mein bht kucch bdl gya aur in sb mein mujhe le k uska pyr bhi bdl gya...

Kabir: shi ha... toh tumhe kya lgta ha ..

Kajal smiles: vo dono apna pyr nibha rhe ha.. ab hamri bari apna pyar sabit krne ki...

Kabir held her hand n say

main tumhare sath hu...

n they sat there for few minutes... n then moved to their rooms...

GARDEN

Daya n Rajat was sitting on bench...Rajat seems to be annoyed and Daya tried to calm him...

Rajat:Daya sir maine Kabir ko smjhane ki itni koshsih ki pr vo ha k smjhna hi ni chahta...khud apni zindagi barbad kr rha ha..

Daya: Rajat hum tum jitni bhi koshish kr le hota vhi ha jo destiny mein likha hota ha... ab hum kya kre..

Rajat: toh sir hone de yeh shadi...kl toh shadi ho hi jayegi. ..tb hum kya krenge...

Daya: main Angel se baat krta hu...

Rajat: vo sb janti ha fir bhi kr toh rhi ha na kabir se shadi..

Daya: rajat abhi tum jao.. purvi uth gyi toh preshan hogi .. main dekhta hu k kya ho skta ha...

Rajat nodded n leave..

Daya: Rajat kl kucch bht bda hone wala ha..angel k behaviour se yeh toh pta chl gya pr kya krne wali ha... kash ab kucch glt na ho...

Someone came n say

neend nhi a rhi.. aksr dusro ko drd dene walo ko neend nhi ati...

Daya turned toward voice n say

tum yahan..

person:haan daya,ana toh nhi chahta tha pr ana pda. kya kru dosti ki ha ab nibha rha hu... tumhari trh nhi hu..

Daya: Neil kl kya hone wala ha..

Neil:kl sb thik ho jayega... aur daya jo bhi kl hoga us k responsible tumhare sath sath vo bhi hoga...

Daya got confused n say

kya hone wala ha kl..

Neil: Shadi tumhari, sachin ki, Kabir ki..

Daya: sch keh rhe ho...

Neil: haan...shadi toh kl hogi pr kucch surprises bhi ha...

Daya: maaf nhi kroge..

Neil:ab toh krna pdega..  
lekin aaj nhi kl ..

Daya:Neil Jo huya glt huya pr main mjboor tha..

Neil: pta nhi pr hum dost the aur hmesha dost rhenge...

Daya hugged him tightly n Neil hugged him too...

Neil: yr gussa toh kb ka khtm ho gya tha pr ab bari ha un sb ki bhrpayi krne ki.

Daya:mtlb..

Neil: Daya chahe kucch bhi ho jaye tum uncle ka sath kbhi nhi chhodoge.. vo tumhe sagar ki trh pyr krte ha.. manta hu thode gussa ha pr sb thik ho jayega...promise me k tum unka sath hmesha bete ki trh nibhaoge..

Daya: Neil baat kya ha

Neil: promise me

Daya: promise pr baat kya ha

Neil got up n say

Daya raat bht ho gyi ha.. kl shadi ha tumhari knhi der se uthe toh shreya naraz ho jayegi.. jao so jao..gd nyt

n he leaves. .

ANGEL's room

She is searching something.. n so many files r kept on table... she is talking on phone...

Meanwhile sachin enters n sat on couch.. but angel didn't noticed this.. she is so much engrossed in her work..

Sachin: kya dhund rhi ho?

Angel turned n say

tum is wqt yahan..

Sachin: ab main apni ex gf se mil bhi ni skta.

Angel: main tumhari gf nhi thi..hum ne sbse jhuth bola tha k we love each other..

Sachin: pr hum shadi toh asli hi kr rhe the aur pyr wala jhuth bhi sch hi ho gya tha na.. bcz u love me

Angel: I knw just one truth that u n Kajal love each other.

Sachin:chlo abhi bhi kl ka din ha.. dekhte ha k kiski zidd jeetegi tumhari ya meri.

Angel: jeet to meri hi hogi...

Sachin: shayad tum apna vada bhul gyi ho..Rajat ki shadi wale din kiya tha( remember someone entered angel's room after vidai)

Angel: yaad ha isiliye Kabir se shadi krne ka decision liya tha..

Sachin: liya tha mtlb

Angel: kl 3 nhi 2 shadiya hogi.. ek daya ki dusri tumhari aur Kajal ki...

Sachin: tum bhul rhi ho k main is shadi k liye kyu razi huya tha...

Angel: yaad ha..pr ab vo sb mayne nhi rkhta..

Sachin: i repeat angel agr tum chahti ho k main Kajal se shadi kru aur vo is rishte se khush rhe toh tumhe bhi Kabir se shadi krni hogi... ya toh yeh dono shadiya hongi ya fir koi nhi...smjhi tum...

Angel: kl do shadiya hongi.. ek daya ki dusri tumhari.. kabir aur meri shadi nhi hogi... meri zidd k agge haar jaoge tum

Sachin: tum bhul rhi ho k tumhari aur Shreya ki shadi ka muhurat meri shadi k dedh(one n half) ghnte pehle ka ha.. toh kya krogi tum..

Angel: vo tum mujh pe chhod do..

Sachin: abhi bhi wqt ha maan lo apne dil ki baat ... say you love me..

Angel: main apne raste pe bht agge nikl chukki hu.. ab kucch nhi ho skta..

Sachin:kl ya toh tum apne dil ki baat bologi ya fir kabir se shadi krogi...

Angel: na toh main apne dil ki baat bolugi na hi kabir se shadi krungi..

Sachin: dekhte ha

Angel: dekh lena

sachin held her hand n moved near her..she became smiles n say

""Mere Dil me Kisi Teesre Ka DakhalNahi ...  
Yaha Sirf Teri Hukumat Chalti Hai Ya Fir Udaasi Ki.""

Angel open her eyes n jerk him

Sachin again: love u angel.. gd nyt

n he leaves.

Angel: tumhari shadi toh ab Kajal se ho k hi rhegi.. swal meri shadi ka vo toh tum bhul hi jao...

n she again engrossed in her work...

NEXT morning

its wedding day... all was set for marriage.. grooms are ready n waiting for their brides... meanwhile angel n Shreya came down... both faces are covered with veil... sachin went to Shreya n came along with her to mandap.  
Angel also sat beside Kabir... Sachin went to her n say

Abhi bhi wqt... bta do sbko that u love me..

n he went near rajat..

All rituals are completed of both marriages... n suddenly they heard a voice

stop this marriage

All turned toward voice n got a shock of 1000 walts  
to see the person...

to be continued..

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

kya dhund rhe ho?  
shock.. vo toh next chap mein hoga... I was just preparing u for that *winks

so how' s the chap...

A big thankyou to all of u who read this n review intezar...

keep reviewing...

bye

tc.


	26. Chapter 26

Hiiiiiii

I knw last chap thoda disappointing tha... but that moments were very necessary for ending of story...

this is second last chap of story... thoda emotional ha...but I request yeh chap pdh k koi bhi mujhe chappal jute, ande fenk k mt marna... eggs toh bilkul hi nhi..vo kya ha na main vegetarian hu.  
(puppy eyes)

hope u liked it..

so read n review..

-00000000000000000 00000000000000000-

All rituals are completed of both marriages... n suddenly they heard a voice

stop this marriage

All turned toward voice n got a shock of 1000 walts to see the person...

Person: rok doh yeh shadi.

Sachin went toward person n say

tum yahan ho toh yeh kon ha...

Abhi: Angel yeh kya halt bna rkhi ha... tum thi kahan.

Angel:kisi ne mujhe upr terrece pe lock kr diya.

Daya: pr tum vahan gyi kyu

Angel: mujhe ek letter mila.. jis mein likha tha.. terrace pe milo. its urgent..

Tarika: tum yahan ho toh shadi kiski huyi Kabir se.

Sachin went to bride: kon ho tum

she unveiling her face.. n again got a big shock...

Rajat: tum... mtlb yeh

Angel went to girl n gave her hard slap on her face..

tum aisa kr kaise skti ho..

Kabir: yeh biwi ha meri.. hath lgane ki himmat bhi mt krna dobara

Salunkhe came n raise his hand to Kabir

dmag khrab ho gya... agr isi se shadi krni thi toh pehle bol dete... yeh natak krne ki kya zrurt thi...

Kabir is arguing with all n Angel was staring at door.  
Sachin stood silent...

Daya: tum angel k sath aisa kyu kr rhe ho..

Kabir: meri zindagi main jo mrzi kru..

Rajat: yeh kya trika ha baat krne ka..

Kabir:plz bhayia aap mt bolo.. mujhe lgta ha k main Angel k sath khush nhi reh paunga... mujhe lgta ha k mere dil mein koi feelings nhi us k liye...

Purvi:toh tum pehle bhi toh bol skte the... aaj tmasha krne ki kya zrurt thi..

Kabir:Bhabhi bs smjhne mein wqt lga... isiliye aaj

but one more slap on his face by Angel's dad...

A.D: aap hmari beti k sath aisa kr kaise skte ha... jwab dijiye

Kabir: Uncle angel aur sachin ek dusre se pyr krte ha.. aur mujhe lgta ha k un dono ki shadi honi chahiye..

A.D: chup rhiye aap.. he went to Kabir's new bride n say

aap btayiye aap ne ek baar bhi nhi socha.. khair chhodiye hmari beti k bare mein na shi km se km us insaan k bare mein hi soch leti jinse aap itna pyr krti ha kajal.

Kajal with tears: usi k bare mein toh socha ha uncle..

Nikhil: kajal tum pagal ho gyi ho... kya soch k kabir se shadi ki...jbki tum sachin se pyr krti ho...

Kajal: nik sachin aur angel ko sath hona chahiye...

Angel came n folding her hands in front of them..

thank you...mere bare mein sochne k liye...she paused for while... tum log smjhte kya ho khud ko... aisa kr k sachin aur meri shadi kra doge.. bhul jao yeh sb. ..nhi krni mujhe sachin se shadi... tum logo ki vjh se haar gyi main...haar gyi... n she start crying...

A.D: aap sb log smjhte kya ha hmari beti ko... jiska jo mn krta ha us k liye decision le leta h...aur hmari beti aap sb k liye apni khushiyo ki parwah kiye bina vo sb krti ha jis se aap sb khush reh ske...

Neil: uncle rehne dijiye.. kucch der aur sb thik ho jaeya.

A.D: nhi Neil in logo ki vjh se hmari beti vapis ayi thi.

Daya: papa aap kehna kya chahte ha...

A.D:aap ko kya lgta ha unka transfer dept ki trf se huya ha... nhi... jb unhe pta lga k aapne shreya se ab tk shadi nhi ki toh aap dono k liye ayi vo .

he turned to Abhi n say

Abhijeet aap ko kya lgta ha us din unki gadi khraab huyi thi... vo phn glti se chhota tha..nhi... vo jaan bhujh k aap k samne hmare aur apne rishte ko glt dikha rhi thi... kyunki vo aap k ghr ana chahti thi..aur aisi situations create krna chahti thi Jo Daya Shreya se shadi kr ske...

Abhijeet: mtlb isko ghr se nikalna n all sb jhuth tha..

A.D: jee... fir sachin ne shadi ka proposal rkh diya toh inhone haan krdi...pr jb Kajal aur in k bare mein pta chla toh inhe milane mein lg gyi.

He went toward rajat n sy

Aapko toh pta hi hoga aap k ladle bhai ne kya kiya hmari beti k sath... sirf aur sirf inki vjh se n point his finger towards Shreya...

aur hmari beti inhi ki zindagi swarne mein lgi rhi... ab bs ...ab hmari beti apne decision khud legi...puppet bna k rkh diya aap logo ne unhe ..une yeh krna chahiye, un k liye yeh sahi ha...ab aur nhi..

Kabir: Uncle Sachin ki shadi krva dijiye na uski..

A.D. shouts: shut up..no more

but cut by someone

ACP: aap log yahan..

Person: sorry aise mein ana pda. pr agr urgency na hoti toh nhi ate.

ACP: its OK CID aur crime branch jaise dept.. ka kaam hi kuchh aisa ha officer.

Daya: sir achank yahan

Officer: Officer Daya aapko Sagar oberai murder case yaad ha..

Daya nodded

Officer:us case ko reopen kiya gya ha .. hume kucch nye saboot aur gwah mile ha jis se yeh sabit huya ha k vo bullet aap ne nhi chlayi thi.

Daya shocked: nhi sir aisa nhi maine hi fire kiya tha..

A.D: ek min Daya...jee officer humse baat kijiye

Officer: hume proof mile ha aap k bete ki maut ek Sochi smjhi sajish ha.

A.D: aur kis ne kiya

Daya:nhi papa aisa kucch nhi ha.. main bol rha hu na goli maine chlayi ha.. toh case reopen kyu kiya gya.

All were confused with daya's behaviour. Abhi tried to stop him

Daya yr baat toh sun

Daya cuts: nhi jb yeh case 5 saal pehle bnd ho gya tha ab kyu khola .

Officer: hum bhi is case ko reopen nhi krna chahte the.. but asli mujrim ne khud apna gunah mana ha aur gwah bhi tha sath.. us ne aaj tk ka tym manga tha. . toh ab hum use lene aye ha..

Shreya: kiski baat kr rhe ha aap.

Officer went toward stairs n say

u r under arrest miss angel.. aap ko apne hi bhai k khoon k ilzam mein arrest krte ha hum..

she smiles n say

kash 2 ghnte pehle a jate aap..khair chliye.

All were shocked..

A.D:yeh kya ek behn apne bhai ka khoon nhi kr skti..

Officer: inhone khud magistrate k saamne apna gunah quboola ha.. aur Mr. Neil ne gwahi di ha.

Angel held his dad's hand n say

dad main hmesha kehti thi k daya ki koi glti nhi... dekha aapne glti aapki khud ki beti ki ha..

Daya came n slapped angel... n say

kyu...jb sb thik tha toh kyu kiya aisa... tumne meri ksm tod di ...pichhli baar papa k kehne pe tumhe khud se dur kiya tha pr aaj main khud apni mrzi se dosti khtm krta hu... chli jao. n he pushed her but sachin held her..

Angel: bola tha na Kabir se shadi krungi aur na hi apne dil ki baat bolungi..  
maine vhi kiya

Sachin: bola tha na meri Kajal se shadi tbhi hogi jb tumhari kabir se... nhi huyi hmari shadi..

ACP: officers aap ko sch mein lgta ha k

Daya cuts: yeh sch ha k fire angel ne kiya tha pr vo glti se huya tha... usne mujhe bchane k liye meera pe fire kiya tha pr sagar beech mein a gya... plz officer bnd k dijiye is case...

Angel: officer ab toh daya ne bhi sch bol diya k goli maine chlayi thi..

Officer: ab shk ki toh koi vjh nhi..

Abhi: mtlb tum bina glti k sza bhught rhe the...

Daya is trying to stop officer... all r shocked with his confession... n his behaviour

meanwhile outside the palace.. a man covering his face standing outside the door... n watching keenly inside n every person of CID... he kept a gun in his pocket...n gave an evil smile...

aaj toh nhi bch paogi... main tumhe sza dunga... mere bhai ko mara tumne.. dekho main kya krta hu. ...just wait n watch...n entered inside..

Sachin held Angel's hand n say: Kyu kiya... yeh shadi na krni pde sirf isiliye yeh confession kiya na... jb Daya sir ne sb smbhal liya tha... fir kyu kiya...bolo angel ... sirf meri aur Kajal ki shadi krane k liye..

Angel: nhi sirf shadi rokne k liye nhi... dad ko unka beta daya lautane k liye... dad aur daya k beech sb thik krne k liye... aur apne us guilt ko khtm krna tha k meri vjh se dad ne sagar ko kho diya aur daya aur dad ka rishta khtm ho gya us nfrt ko khtm krna tha...

Sachin: is k liye apni zindagi daw pe lgane ki kya zrurt thi.

Angel: mujhe mere gunah ki sza milni chahiye...

Daya went to Neil n say

rok skte the use..toh kyu nhi roka...ulta is pagalpan mein sath diya uska..

Neil with wet eyes:kucch glt nhi ha... use sza toh milni chahiye...tumse dosti krne ki sza... tumhe aur shreya ko ek krne ki sza... kabir ko maaf krne ki sza aur sachin se pyr krne ki sza...milni chahiye use...

Daya was stunned n say

Neil vapis le lo apna statement... main use aise nhi dekh skta...plz Neil

Neil:sry Daya...us wqt tum majboor the. aaj main majboor ho... main kucch nhi kr skta...

Daya went to ACP n say

Dad plz smjhao ise kyu gde murde ukhaad rhi ha... jo huya sirf ek hadsa tha.. that was just an accident..  
plz dad

ACP: Daya main kucch ni kr skta...usne khud statement diya ha...

Daya shouts: kyu ni ho skta...main bolta hu k maine mara tha use toh le chlo mujhe...pr ise chhod doh..

Angel cupped his face: nhi Daya ab wqt ha bolne doh sch plz...ajj tumhe meri kasam...

Daya nodded with tears. .

Angel: ek baat bolu

Daya: hmm

Angel: tum yeh ansu saaf krlo... vrna log khenge k shadi mein dulhan se zyada dulha ro rha ha.

he smiled lightly...

Angel held daya's hand n went toward her dad.. she put daya's hand in her father's hand n say

Dad ab toh daya ko maaf kr dijiye..

A.D nodded..

Daya:papa aap hi smjhaiye ise...

Dad: beta plz

Angel cuts: dad aap ne abhi kaha na k mujhe apna decision khud lena chahiye... toh le liya.

Daya: plz angel abhi bhi wqt ha .

Angel:dad main ja rhi hu..kb lautungi pta nhi... pr daya hmesha aap k sath ha . hai na Daya

Daya nodded

Angel: Daya kucch bhi ho jaye tum dad ka sath kbhi nhi chhodoge.. promise

Daya:promise.. n tears are making way from his eyes..

Angel: ab apni spcl smile toh dikha do...mera singham rota huya bilkul acha ni lgta...

Daya gave her cute smile.. Angel hugged him n say

chlti hu Daya..

Angel to inspector:chlo officer

before they would move sachin saw something n ran toward Shreya.. he pushed him n shouts

Shreya...

All Attention's is toward him... n all became shocked..

Angel yelled: Sachin

n ran toward him...

To be continued ...

00000000000000000000000000000000

How's it?

Next chap will be last chap of story...

a very big thankyou to all of you...

Jasdeep: don't wry dear... Shreya ki shadi toh Daya sir se hi huyi ha...

Rajvigirl,Topaz007,rajvi21,pari,jebagomes,shweta, ritika,kuki17,crazyforpurvi, cidfan16,saney,blair.64 n parise22 all the guest...

n guys m rajvi lover.. Purvi ka idea ate hi Rajat sir apne aap dmag mein a jate so Kevi pe likhne k liye tym lgega...

n n abhi toh bde wala shock baki ha..**wink..

do review...

bye... 


	27. Chapter 27

Hi

this would be last chap..  
it's really emotional one..

read m review

00000000000000000000

sachin saw something n ran toward Shreya.. he pushed her n shouts

Shreya...

All Attention is toward him... n all became shocked..

n a gun shot...

Angel yelled: Sachin

n ran toward him...

All got alert n remove their guns... Nikhil n Pankaj is helping guests to go safer places...Angel n Kajal went to Sachin...Rest of Officers r busy in firing... After few minutes Abhi caught the person... N Daya was shocked n say

tum... mujhe pta hi tha k tum shreya ko nuksaan

But they r distracted by loud scream of Angel

Koi ambulance bulao...  
She patted sachin cheeks n say

utho sachin...kuchh ni hoga tumhe... dont shut ur eyes...ambulance...

All rushed to her... Abhi called ambulance... Sachin is lying on floor with full of blood... bullet hit his chest... he is not in his senses properly..

Shreya sat beside him n she is crying...Kajal too panicked... n say

jldi kro ..kucch ni hona chahiye ise .. sachin

Sachin breathing heavily n he is in immense pain..he held kajal's hand n say

maine.. bht tk...tkleef di tumhe..tumh...ari aur tum..hare pyr ki kdr nhi kr paya... vo sb ansu jo. me..meri vjh se tum...tumhari ankho mein ha...plz maaf kr do na yr..plz

Kajal: its ok sachin...dil pr hmara zor thoda chlta ha..bs tum shant rho.

Sachin: Angel say u love me

Angel: nhi bolungi. tum bht bure ho..

Sachin:ek..ek bar bol doh fir pta nhi rhu ya n..nhi

Angel put her hand on his mouth n say

yah i luv u ek nhi hundred times bolungi pr plz aisa mt bolo.

Sachin smiled n say

ab aram se mr skta hu.

Angel cries: stop this nonsense...kucch nhu hoga tumhe smjhe...

Sachin vision get blurred n he faints...

Kajal: sachin ankhein kholo

meanwhile daya came

Daya: ambulance a gyi..

All got up n about to move. but but. Crime branch officer stopped Angel

sry pr aap nhi ja skti... aap ko hmare sath chlna hoga. Angel: plz sir... jane dijiye mujhe...

Officer: hum kisi ek liye rules toh nhi bdl skte..

Angel folding her hands n say

plz sir jane dijiye... ho ske toh aap sath chliye... plz

Officer: Lekin

but ACP cuts them

inhe hospital jane dijiye... main inki guarantee leta hu. .

officer nodded..

n Angel rushed to hospital with ACP...

HOSPITAL.

Sachin is in OT.. all r waiting outside.. all r so tensed... Shreya is continuously crying n saying

aaj k din itna sb ho gya... mujhe pta hota toh yeh sb na hota...m responsible for all of this...

Daya hugged him n say

Shreya tumhari koi glti nhi ha...aur plz mt ro... kucch ni hoga sachin ko...

Kajal stood at corner n she is totally silent but tears are flowing from her eyes... Kabir is standing near her but he has no courage to stop her...console her...

Tarika with wet eyes: yeh sb kya ho gya...kahan 3 shadiyo ki khushi mna rhe the aur ab yeh sb

Pankaj: vo sb chhodo sachin sir ko kucch na ho ..

Rajat shouts: kucch ni hoga use. mera dost mujhe aise beech raste chhod k nhi ja skta...smjhe

all standing with a hope..

Angel entered with ACP sir.. n she was crying ...  
she directly went to OT door... she saw sachin lying on operation bed.. doctors r operating him.  
She was silent as if it's silence before storm.. tears r falling from her eyes... she is continuously watching inside OT through that small glass...

Rajat came near her n say

Angel chlo vahan baith jao .use kucch nhi hoga..

but no response from her.. she was just staring inside... she was totally shattered... she has no courage to speak n think she is not in her senses..

Purvi: rehne doh Rajat...

Rajat nodded..

Kajal went toward her n stood beside her... angel saw her n moved aside n say

vo rha... dekho use... kucch ni hoga...

Kajal looked inside n say

hmm hum dono ha na... kucch hone bhi nhi denge use...

Angel: meri baat toh nhi manta tumhari toh maan hi lega...

Kajal: kucch nhi hoga..

both r consoling each other...

All looked both of them as they consoling each other n their words soothing each other...

Angel: Kajal sry main nhi chahti thi k mere vjh se tum dono alg ho jao.. pr main vo vjh bn hi gyi..

Kajal:u knw bht ziddi ha... Jo vo chahta ha use kisi bhi keemat pe krta ha... fir kisi ki nhi sunta...

Angel: pta ha... zidd mein toh vo mujhe bhi picche chhod gya... ek baat pucchu

Kajal nodded

Angel:Maine suna ha k pyr zindagi mein ek hi baar hota ha fir sachin dusri baar kaise..

Kajal: kis kitab mein likha ha k pyr ek baar hota.. kehte agr aap k pyr mein koi kmi reh jaye toh dusri baar pyar hone ki gunjayish reh jati ha.. shayad mere pyr mein hi koi kmi reh gyi thi jo sachin tumse pyr kr baitha...

Angel: pr main kbhi nhi chahti thi k do pyr krne vale alg ho jaye... main bht buri hu pehle Daya aur Shreya k beech a gyi ab tum dono k... n she start crying.. n sat on floor... Kajal too sit beside her n Clean her tears n say...

Chup ho jao ..tumne kucch bhi jaan bujh k nhi kiya... hota toh vhi ha Jo destiny mein likha hota ha..

she took a deep breathe..  
n held angel's hand n ask

do u really love him?

Angel nodded

Kajal: toh shadi kyu ni krna chahti

Angel: maine sagar ko mara is guilt k sath jeena bht mushkil ho gya tha aur tumhare pyr k agge mera pyr toh kucch bhi nhi Kajal: fir bhi dekho mera pyr haar gya .. shayad mere pyr mein vo shiddt hi nhi thi jo hume bandh k rkh ske.. aur vaise bhi pyr mein sbka intezar khtm ho yeh zruri toh nhi...

Angel: Kajal use kucch hoga toh nhi..

kajal: apne pyr pe bhrosa rkho . n hugged her

All r watching them from distance...n having tears in eyes.

It's almost 4 hours passed OT door opened... all rushed to doc.. all looked him with a hope..

Angel: doc how's he?

Doc: he is stable.

Angel rush to OT..

Daya: thank you doc.. can we meet him.

Doc: listen..

all turned to him

Abhi: jee

Doc: he is stable but we r sry he is in deep sleep..

Tarika: wht?

Doc: sry but he is in comma.

all were shocked m shattered with this news.. but shrey shouts on doc

dmag khrab ho gya.. mere bhai ko kucch nhi ho skta.

Daya: chup ho jao shreya

Shreya: aise kaise yeh

Abhi: kb tk hosh ayega .

Doc: aap toh jante hi ha k aise patients ko kb hosh ayega..hum nhi keh skte..hum unhe shift krde fir aap mil lena...

n he leaves...

Angel came out n sat on chair...she covered her face with hands. n some memories roaming in her mind..every word of sachin is echoing in her ears..

she start crying biterrly n cursing her self

sb meru vjh se...main use haan bol deti...toh km se km itna drd na hota us k seene mein... main bht buri hu... angel tera sirf naam hi angel ha otherwise tu ek panauti ha ...panauti...jiski bhi life mein jati ho uski zindagi nrk bn jati ha...

n she shouts

u r a looser a bloody looser...u r responsible for this mess... u should go out from their lives... u must go...

All were turned to her n saw her shockingly... Daya went to her n hugged from one side..

shant ho jao angel... calm down...tumhari koi glti nhi ha

Angel jerks him n say: dur rho mujhse... tumhari zindagi bhi nrk bn jayegi... main panauti hoon... jao sb jao yahan se..

Daya held her hands n tried to calm her

look tum panauti nhi ho... tum toh meri butterfly ho.. hai na...chlo sachin se mil lo

Angel: nhi jao tum

Daya is really tried hard to calm but she lost her senses... finally daya slapped her hard...with this she fell on floor...n got relaxed..

Daya sat down beside her n hugged her

Daya: kucch nhi huya...bs so rha kucch wqt tk uth jayega.. shant ho jao..

Angel is sobbing... n say

vo sb

Daya cuts: tumhari koi glti nhi ha.. chlo sachin se milna ha

both remain quite for long time in that hug...

SACHIN ward

Sachin is lying with closed eyes..so many machines r attached to his body..

whole Cid team was standing surrounding him

Shreya sat on stool.. n her tears r coming from her eyes... she held sachin's hand n say

bhai plz uth jao... ek baar apni gudiya k liye plz..bhai aaj toh shadi huyi ha meri. aur kl aapko mujhe pagphere k liye lene ana ha...chliye jldi uthiye..

but no response from him. she tried hard to wake up but atlast she got up n say

aap mujhse baat nhi kroge..thik ha ab main bhi tb tk aap se baat nhi krungi jb tk aap mujhe nhi bulaoge... n she turned her face . akhiri baar pucch rhi hu.

but no response again. n she left the room with tears.

Rajat: kya ... bht mza a rha ha..hum sb ko sta k... bol na... bda khush ho rha ha.. dekh sachin uth ja na.. promise kbhi tere card se shopping nhi krunga.. aur jb bahr khaynge toh bill bhi dunga...pr uth ja yr... dekh yr shreya ro k chli gyi ..ACP sir, nikhil, kajal, Purvi sb ki halt dekh na yr...achna in sb k liye na shi angel k liye hi uth ja mere bhai. ...

but no movement in sachin.. this time rajat shouts

tu uthta ha ya lgau tujhe do... uth sachin plz dekh hath bhi jodta hu. ..nhi dekh skta ...jb purvi naraz hogi toh tips toh tuhi dega na mnane k ...usi k liye uth ja.

freddy left the room bcz his lost his courage n patience.

Rajat again: dekh tu hmesha kehta tha Rajat tu rota nhi dekh na yr aaj phoot phoot k ro rha hu ..

Again no movement in sachin..

Purvi held rajat's hand n say

rehne dijiye Rajat...ise hmari koi fikr nhi ha... isiliye kisi ki baat nhi maan rha...chliye yahan se.

n they moved out..

Kajal stood beside her n say

sachin jldi thik ho jao... Angel wait kr rhi ha tumhara... mera toh shayad koi haq nhi pr angel k liye plz

meanwhile daya entered with Angel n all moved out. except angel..

Angel sat on stool beside bed.. n staring sachin face continuously... she even not blink her eyes. she touched her forehead n say

uth jao... mere liye nhi un sb k liye...plz

her eyes r wet due lots of crying... she kept her head on her head n starts again

sachin i love u...yeh sunna tha na... main bolungi hzar baar pr ek baar uth jao.

sachin tum jo bologe jaise bologe vhi krungi... uth jao na..

he really try hard to wake him.. but she didn't get success.. . n she stood n shook him n shouts

utho... sachin uth jao... kyu zidd kr rhe ho...utho

but she failed badly in this...she sat on stool n staring him for few seconds. .. n got up

Angel: toh tum apni zidd pr ad gye ho ye na uthne ki zidd...fine agr yeh tumhari zidd ha toh meri zidd bhi sun tk tum khud uth k mera naam nhi loge tb tk main nhi aungi...smjhe tum

n she moved out...

she silently. moved to ACP n raise her both hands in front of him n say

I surrender...arrest me

All were super shocked by this... n ACP held her both hands n say

chlo

Both abt to move but Daya interrupts

main bhi chlta hu

Angel: nhi koi nhi ayega... aur mujhe jail mein milne bhi kbhi mt ana... bhul jana koi angel thi tum logo ki zindagi mein...

Tarika:pagal ho yeh

Angel cuts: agr aap sb mujhse pyr krte ha toh meri baat zrur manoge .

All nodded

Angel turned toward Abhi n say

tum milne a skte ho Lekin

Abhi: Lekin kya

Angel: sirf ek baar ya toh jb sachin uth k mera naam lega ya fir jb udka dil bhi dmag ki trh kaam krna bnd krde..

Abhijeet shocked: yeh tum

Angel:btana zrur... ab chlti hu.

Angel is moving out with ACP

All r watching her from behind.

Daya: kyu huya yeh sb..

Kajal: sir yeh sb hmare bs mein nhi.. yeh sb to destiny ka khel ha...

Abhi: haan daya she is ri8... pr is sb mein angel sachin aur Kajal ki kya glti.. un k sath kyu huya aisa.

Kajal smiles with tears n say

sir kuch intezar hmesha intezar hi rehte ha...vo kbhi khtm nhi hote...

so how's it?

000000000000000000000

I knw its really sad...but this ending is suitable for my story title...but dnt wry m adding one more chap to story that definitly make u smile...

n a big thanks to all reviewers...

n gltiya vltiya sb maaf kr dena aaj hospital mein baith k likha ha vo bhi cell pe

n give ur precious reviews

bye

tc 


	28. Chapter 28

Hiiii

last chap was so emotional n saddy... this chap has also emotional moment but not saddy... so u will definitely smile. may not be laugh but smile pakka after reading this...

.  
ya this is leap but in mah style... hoped u love it.

have fun...

000000000000000000000

A girl near about 17 years entered a house n she is looking so annoyed... she threw her bag on couch n shouts

momy main room mein ja rhi hu...so dnt distrub...koi bhi aye toh mt bulana mujhe .

mom: fir jhgda kiya... ab vo mnane ayega... inka toh roz ka ha...  
n she took a sigh

Meanwhile someone enter n say

aunti aaj mausam kaisa ha..

Aunty:bht grm ...vaise aaj kya huya Adi

Adi: aunty mujhe toh nhi pta.. kanha ko pta hoga..

Kanha: mujhe kyu fsa rha ha in romeo Juliet mein.. main toh tere sath tha... Aarvi thi us k sath..

Aarvi: o hlo I dnt knw main toh seminar mein busy thi...

Aunty: toh pta kise ha..

Adi: shayad Aliya ko pta hoga...vo dono sath thi aaj.

Meanwhile a pretty girl entered n say

Adi I think vo aaj fir apna koi promise bhul gye..

All shouts: wht? ab toh vo gya..

meanwhile a young muscular boy nearly abt 20 entered n say

kahan ha vo

All: we don't knw

He pouts: Adi tu mera bhai ha na bta na

Adi: jb tujhe pta ha k tu promise bhul jayega toh krta kyu ha...

Aliya:Adi shi keh rhe ha.. aap hmesha unhe naraz kr dete ho...aur fir mnane a jate ha..

Aarvi:bs kr Aliya tu bhi... bhai vo room mein ha aur room andr se Lock ha... she smirks

He: mtlb fir pipe se jana pdega. .

Kanha:ha romeo ja mna apni Juliet ko.

he smiled shyly..

He: vo gf nhi ha meri bst frnd ha meri..

Kanha: ab jao isse pehle k uska gussa nuclear bomb bn k tere sath sath hum gribo pe bhi phoot pde .

n he pushed him..

all shouts: bst of luck..

He moved out n reached garden... he is looking upward with tensed expression... n povs

yeh ldki mujhe bndr bna k chhodegi. . dad ko pta chl gya toh kya khenge sr. inspector Daya ka beta choro ki trh pipe pe chd k logo k ghr mein ghusta ha...nhi nhi ldkiyo k kmre mein...huh...beta aaj toh teri khair nhi...

INSIDE room

girl is crying n murmurs

smjhta kya ha khud ko.. hdd ha yr khud promise krta ha khud hi bhul jata ha..ab ayega mnane... Maine bhi use nani yaad na krwa di to main bhi Inspector Nikhil Roy ki beti nhi... aur daya uncle ki best friend .. huh

meanwhile he jumped inside from window.. she is lying on bed while hugging pillow with closed eyes...her eyes r still wet. He saw her n just lost... a smile crept on his face n he says

**""Teri saadgi ko nihaarne ka dil karta hain,  
Tamaam umr tere naam karne ka dil krta hai  
Ek mukammal shayari hain tu kudrat ki,  
Tuje ghazal banake juba pe lane ka dil krta h"""**

She got up with this n shouts in anger

tu yahan kya kr rha ha... chl nikl yahan se...  
n threw a cushion on his face.

He dramatically:aah

she went to him n say panickly

kahan lgi. m sry yr.. tu thik ha drd toh nhi ho rha

he while touches his forehead:yahan ho rha ha

she blew air on his forehead n kissed lightly..

She: ab thik ha..

He nodded as no... n touched his cheek n say

yahan bhi..

she kissed his cheek n

she: ab

Boy naughtily touched his lips n say: yahan bhi

girl stood up in anger n shouts

main yahan dr gyi thi aur tujhe nautakhi sujh rhi ha..

n she start beating him with pillow n boy also took pillow n start fighting...

after sometimes they sat...

boy: tu bta nraz kyu ha..

girl: tune kl kya bola tha aaj sath mein ice cream parlour jayenge... 1 bje a jana pr main vahan 2 ghnte tk tera wait krti rhi pr tu ni aya

boy slapped his forehead n say

sry darling vo preeti

girl is fuming with anger after listening priti name..

she shouts

preeti. don't tell me k tu us k sath tha

boy lightly: usi k sath tha.

she: mujhe rishta hi ni rkhna tujhse...tu bht bura ha..n ja yahan se

n boy is irritating with her non stop bla bla...

he immediately placed his lips on her. n she became shocked n tried to separated... but he can't let her go. he is kissing her with passion but she didn't responsd. after few minutes they separated..n she is blushing n don't meet her gaze to his...

he: sry but tu chup nhi kr rhi thi toh.. n he shifted his head to her lap n say

vaise tu aur main 3 saal se relationship mein ha. toh itna haq toh ha na mera...btw its our first kiss na...I just

but she stopped him by placing her hand on his mouth n say

yeh nhi krna chahiye tha tujhe.

he gave confused look

she: m just 17 yr

He smiles: ek kiss krne se kucch nhi hoga... n ab tu mujhpe zyada bhrosa kregi. k i love u sbse zyada..hai na

She nodded

She: I love u sachin..

Sachin: love you too my angel

Angel: hey don't call me angel

Sachin: ab tera naam hi angel ha toh aur kya bulau

Angel: i dont like this name... pta ha sb kitna mzak udate ha. pta ni pops ne mera yeh naam kyu rkha ..kuchh aur rkh dete anjali,kavya ya kamla etc etc

Sachin placed his hand on her shoulder n say

baith... aur meri baat dhyan se sun

Angel: bol

Sachin: tujhe pta ha mera naam sachin aur tera angel kyu ha.

Angel confusingly: ghr walo ko psnd hoga isiliye

Sachin:nhi tujhe pta ha mom k bhai ka naam sachin tha aur dad ki best frnd ka naam angel tha.. un dono k naam pr hmara naam rkha n he told him abt all angel n sachin

Angel:chl jhuthe kucch bhi.. maine toh kbhi ni suna un k bare mein. ..toh tujhe kaise pta

Sachin: maine ek din mom ki diary pdh li aur fir dad ki study mein kucch photos dekhi...

Angel: mujhe bhi dikha

Sachin: i have one in my phone... n he show her

Angel: haww how handsome he is. .tera sirf naam hi inke jaisa ha other wise kucch nhi..

Sachin smirks: how lucky sachin mama is... angel kitni pretty thi... tu toh kucch bhi nhi...

Angel glared him

Sachin: hume yeh sb pta ha yeh baat kisi ko nhi pta chlni chahiye...

She nodded

Sachin: vaise ek similarity ha in mein aur hum mein

Angel sweetly:kya

Sachin went to door n say

vo angel mami bhi sachin mama ko ungliyo pe nchati thi aur tu bhi mujhe.

n he ran

Angel shouts: tu ruk ja... aaj toh gya tu.

n she start chasing him

**HALL**

All r eagerly waiting for them n staring at stairs..meanwhile whole CID team entered with Nik.

Daya gave a look to all n say

kya baat sare shaitaan ek sath fir bhi itni shanti

n suddenly a cushion hit  
his face...n he glared all

Adi : chachu dono mein fir jhgda ho gya.

Daya shook his head in disappointment: inka kucch nhi ho skta.

angel is chasing him n shouting

tu aaj sch mein gya

Nik: angel ruk jao... ab kya kiya isne

Angel: pops aaj ise nhi chhodungi.. smjhta kya ha yeh khud ko..

Daya: kya huya

Angel:singham yeh bolta ha k main ise apni ungliyo pe nchati hu jaise ki angel mami sachin mama ko..

all became shocked to listen this bcz they hid these things from kids whereas all kids stood confusingly..

Aliya went to Freddy: papa yeh kya bol rhi ha

Kanha to kabir: papa yeh sachin mama aur angel mami ka kya chkr ha. ..

Kajal composed her self. n say

kucch nhi beta..

Shreya to Angel: kis ne btaya yeh sb

Angel face got pale: vo aunty

but cuts by Sachin

kya tu ek baat ni chhipa skti.. main 10 saal se chhipa k baitha hu.. tu pagal knhi ki... aur main maha pagal jo tujhse pyar krta hu. pagal ldki...tu bola mt kr bs

all r getting shock after shock...

Nik: sachin tum aur angel sath ho mtlb relationship mgr kb se

Angel: sry pops but we r in relationship since 3 years

Nik nodded

Sachin: sry uncle i dont knw aap ka kya reaction hoga... but we love each other.. n we r very serious abt this. i knw abhi hum chhote ha but jb tk aap nhi khoge hum shadi ka khyal bhi mn mein nhi layenge plz

Nik: daya sir aap dekh lijiye.

Daya: yr ab ayega mza... meri butterfly mere sath rhegi.

Shreya took a plate of sweets n start giving were so happy with this..

Kanha: pr yeh sachin mama aur angel ka toh btao

Abhijeet:vo tumhare Shreya aunti k bde bhayia the...aur angel unka pyr.

Aliya:toh ha kahan vo dono

Shreya sat with tears n rajat say

vo dono hum sbse bht dur chle gye..

Aarvi:mtlb k vo foreign mein ha

Adi: haan btayiye na

Shreya: hmari shadi wale din sachin bhai ko goli lgi jis se vo comma mein chle gye.. aur she can't able to speak

Tarika: aur vo 1 saal tk usi halt mein rha aur fir hmesha k liye chla gya. hume chhod kr. ..

Adi: mumma mtlb mama ab nhi ha Toh angel vo kahan ha

Abhi: use 10 saal ki sza huyi thi pr sachin k comma mein jane se vo bht zyada depress ho gyi aur uski maut ki khbr uski bhi jaan le gyi aur chli gyi vo bhi...hum sbse dur

Adi: toh aap sbne hume kyu ni btaya...

Abhi:bs aap sb ko us drd se dur rkhna chahte the. jis drd se hum gujr rhe ha..

Aliya:pr uncle dukh baatne se toh km hota ha

Daya: kya btate jo drd 22 saal se hmare andr ha aur aaj tk koi mrhm nhi mila jis se hmare drd ko raht mile...toh tumhe kaise vo sb...n he stopped

all became emotional..

Sachin whispers to Angel: kucch zyada hi senti ni ho gye...

Angel: toh

Sachin pulled her hairs n she shouts ...

Sachin

she punched him on his stomuch n shouts

tu nhi bchega aaj..tu ne mere baal khinche... ab btati hu main tujhe.

Sachin while running: arey pkd k toh dikha.

n again they start their cat mouse chasing...

All watched them with wet eyes...

Daya: dekha inhe un dono se bilkul alag ha..

Abhi: han pr ek cheez ha common ha dono mein

Pankaj: kya

Tarika: inka aapsi pyr.

Shreya: bs dua kro mere bcho ko un sb se na guzrna pde...

Purvi: nhi Shreya... aisa kucch nhi hoga.

Rajat: wqt kitni jldi krvt leta ha.. kl tk hum apne sachin angel ko yaad kr dukhi hote the pr ab in dono ko dekh kr lgta ha vo hmare sath hi ha

Nik: han sir kl tk zindagi knhi ruk c gyi thi pr ab zindagi fir se usi patdi pr a gyi...

Freddy:in 22 salo mein bht kucch bdl gya pr nhi bdla hum sb ka pyr... ab in bcho k liye hum sb apne drd ko bhula k agge bdh chukke ha...

Kajal: sir zindagi kisi k liye nhi rukti... chahe hns kr chahe ro kr insan ko apni zindagi agge bdhani pdti ha...

all eyes r wet... n got so emotional... n and..  
again a cushion land on daya's face n he shouts

Angel, sachin

both stopped n bit their tongues n whispers

not again

Nik: angel sachin Daya sir ka face tumhare pillow ka best landing area ha.

n laugh at this .. Daya glared all angrily. all stopped

Sachin n angel held each other ears n innocently

sorry

all burst into laughter..

**""Zindagi ki khasiyat hai yeh kabhi jhukti nahi ...**

**saanse ruk jati hai magar zindagi rukti nahi"""**

000000000000000000000

so how's it?

guys thanks a lot for ur reviews,suggestions,love n support... its my first ever story n I got 500+ reviews for this n i think its really encouraging for any author...

A very big n chocolaty thankyou guys...

so intezar is getting over now...but dnt wry I'll be back with new story very soon... it will be a simple love story...

n thankyou guys for ur concern... but u don't wry m fine now n got discharged... it was just a minor head injury... nothing serious... so don't wry...

bye

tc

stay blessed…..


End file.
